<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Lois de l'amour by Gloryofluv</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26404084">Lois de l'amour</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gloryofluv/pseuds/Gloryofluv'>Gloryofluv</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Family Feels, Forced Marriage, Forced Relationship, Grief/Mourning, Misunderstandings, Slow Burn, Struggle</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 11:28:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>46,877</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26404084</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gloryofluv/pseuds/Gloryofluv</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermione wants nothing more than to be alone. Her breakup was terrible, her heart couldn't bear another unkindness and now the Ministry is attempting to implement a law. The type of law that ruins people's lives. A law that was unforgiving and harsh to the solitary or grieving.</p>
<p>That's why she made the split decision she had. It was all she had. Now, she had to fix it. Will love and marriage be a possibility in a relationship she chosen to be doomed to fail; or will it swallow everyone whole?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>61</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is a marriage law fic. It's a different look at it and I hope it comes off well. This was previously posted on another site, but I'll be editing and cleaning it up quite a bit.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The story of a witch, a wizard, and a problem. Well, that's how Hermione Granger saw it as her eyes drifted around the Leaky Cauldron. How did it get here? So far from the world, she knew. It all had the same tint of familiarity but lacked the feeling. He was reading the documents and at least the blunderhead could read. She could have chosen anyone, but no one fit the purpose.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"The only pleasure I take in this is that Weasel must be bloody pissed," Draco's voice interrupted the witch's thoughts.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermione Granger was glaring across the table at Malfoy with a loathing like no other. What sat between them was the official documentation that tied them both together. They would be forced into cohabitating and eventually marriage if the bill was signed into proclamation after the proceedings. However, Hermione was already on the objection, many facts and figures like she bloody well always did.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I will have you know, we ended things. That was long before this horrendous bill was ever signatured by the Wizengamot," her voice was splitting in the restaurant ambiance.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Draco snorted as he rose a hand in the air. "Oh, a marriage law, I quiver with anticipation to see you get out of this one, Granger."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You don't have to be a bloody cad about it," Hermione quipped with a harsh tone.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"And I suppose the names were at a draw? Random? Prophesied, something?" Draco had already rolled his eyes and lounged in his chair.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"No, I chose you," Hermione said with a nod.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Draco glowered and placed his hands on the table. "Chose me? Why?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Because you're going to help me prove my point on why this would never work. Requiring people to breed like animals for children and tying people to matrimony and life-altering circumstances. I chose you because this would fail above all else. We detest each other," Hermione sounded with a sneer; very un-Gryffindor if Draco said so himself.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Are others allotted to choose their noose? I, sure as bloody hell wouldn't have chosen you," Draco snapped as he reached for his much-needed drink.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Yes," Hermione said with tight lips.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Thank you, Granger, for the vote of confidence. I appreciate that you want this bill to fail so dramatically that you, in essence, are ruining a portion of my life," Draco responded before swigging his drink.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermione raised her glass with a smirk. "To love, Malfoy."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Fuck you, Granger. You don't know shit about love," He growled before waving for the waitress. "Another, make it a double."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I'm not asking you to fuck me, Malfoy. Merlin knows you're the last wizard I would want that from. I'm only requesting you to help me confirm that this is corrupt. I shouldn't have to choose to marry anyone if I don't want to," she murmured as her shoulders curled forward.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"So, I'm not moving," he stated as the fresh drink drifted to their table. "You will have to make arrangements when this proclamation goes into full effect. I'm not changing my lifestyle either. I will not be going to family dinners, Potter outings, and kissing Weasleys, understood?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Okay."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I will tell you when I desire to talk if I do. You will not barrel in and complain to me about your day at the ministry. You will not disrupt my mother, and you will be sympathetic to my son."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermione blinked, and her eyes grew. "Your son?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Draco snorted again and mumbled under his breath. "Un-fucking-believable," he cleared his throat. "Yes, I have a son. Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy. He's two."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermione's professional demeanor dropped, and she leaned forward. "Malfoy, when I saw your name, I only thought you were single. I hadn't," she paused and pinched her lips together when his frown grew.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Yes, I'm a bloody widower, understood?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Understood," she whispered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Granger, she was the love of my life. This isn't going to be a pleasant affair. I won't be buying you flowers or getting you expensive gifts. I won't write poetry, and I sure as bloody hell won't be planning a family with you. You chose this mess, and whether you get out of it or not, that is where I stand. Are we clear?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The pregnant silence grew as she broke the eye contact and ran her finger over her cup's edge. He was rigid and unforgiving, Draco knew that. In his defense, she just marched into his life and demanded something of him that he would have had any other way.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"It might be better this way. You want nothing to do with me, and I most certainly want nothing to do with you," Hermione sighed before meeting his gaze again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Good, we are on even ground. At least you saved me from having to argue with witches hunting for my fortune," He grunted with a wave before drinking down his whiskey. "Who is Weasel picking?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermione glanced down at the untouched pastry in front of her. "His girlfriend," she whispered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The lone branch of the trio. Any other moment and Draco might have felt a sliver of sympathy for the witch.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Well, good things come in pairs, don't they," He sniggered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermione bristled and stood up. "You will receive a letter when I am moving my things over. Crookshanks will be coming with me."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"That ratty animal is still alive?" Draco retorted.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Yes, and that isn't a request, Malfoy. I may have chosen this, but I'm saving face for you as well. You don't want to remarry now, do you?" She huffed as she straightened her suit jacket.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Thank you ever so much, Granger. Let me roll out the welcoming mat just for your bloody kindness," his tone read sardonic as he erected himself from the chair, tossing galleons on the table.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You're a fuck, Malfoy," Hermione groaned and walked away.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"My pleasure, Granger!" He called out after her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> The loud slam of the front door shook the windows as she marched out of the Leaky Cauldron. Draco observed her curvy form bounce out of view, and he exhaled slowly, sinking to the chair again. What the hell was he going to tell his family?</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hermione had a cat carrier in hand as she walked up the stone pathway. Her life was stored in her beaded bag, and Crookshanks was meowing loudly in objection in the carrier. "I promise we won't be here long. I already told Kingsley I have the objection written in draft, love," she reassured the animal.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Long ago were the days of enjoying her flat and Ginny's company. Before the breakup. Before the nephews. Before the chaos.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Now, she was bucking up to head into the snake's burrow. Hermione knew she didn't have to do this; she was offered the first pick. However, no one on the list spoke to her immediate disregard and disgust than Malfoy did. Kingsley said nothing at her choice, only pinching his expression; he knew she would fight this tooth and nail.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The lone martyr. She would prove a bunch of old men wrong. How dare them tell anyone they had to marry to increase their chances of having magical children? Hermione would be daft for not trying to oppose this bill before it proceeds into law.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It had been two weeks since she spoke with Draco. Hermione felt horrible for bringing him into her plans, now knowing he had lost someone dear to him. It gave her even more spark of displeasure that he was on that list in the first place. Were they so callous as to putting a widower on there in hopes that he would have more children?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her knuckles struck the door. Hermione waited and nothing. At least until the door swung open and Lucius Malfoy was standing there with a cold gaze. "Miss Granger," he hissed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Good morning, Lucius, how are you today?" she asked politely.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Seeing as we are going through an invasion," he responded as he struck his cane into the tile.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermione rocked her head. "Well, are you going to invite me inside?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Do I have a choice?" He spat.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"No." She didn't wait this time; she marched passed him inside the manor. "Where is my room?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Second floor, first door to the left," he said with a dismissing tone before shutting the door and walking off.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That satisfied her to no end. The last thing she wanted was a tag-along while she got accustomed to her temporary home. Hermione proceeded up the stairs and went into her room, shutting the door. Releasing Crookshanks from his confinement, she got to work taking out his items and setting them up in the giant place. If this was their smaller room, she could see how much of a snob the Malfoys really were.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The room itself was gorgeous. The bed linens were grey, the walls were minimal in decor, and the bathroom was connected to the bedroom. It was perfect for hiding away from the murky meddlings below.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermione transfigured a desk for herself in the corner and started to unpack her work. Setting up bookshelves, checking off items she would need off her list, and keeping her wardrobe full of her work attire, she was set for the few weeks she planned to stay.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Well, not too bad, right, Crooks?" Hermione sighed as she watched the cat sniff the furniture with mild distaste.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>What was she thinking? Hermione asked herself that several times over the last week. Was it a lapse in judgment? Did she really believe this is what it would take to convince them that the law was ineffective? Hermione could only hope as she bobbed her head.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Making her way from the room, she heard a bit of laughter. Hermione scowled and followed the sound until she crossed paths with a cracked door. Inside was something she wasn't expecting; a man crumbled to the ground, playing with crayons and a child joining in the fun. It was odd to see such an intimate moment in such a hardened place.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Draco's pinched brow was replaced with unfiltered joy. The child was a carbon copy of the man and scribbled with conviction. It seemed so normal and usual. Had she ever thought of Draco Malfoy as a father? No, actually, the thought was born two weeks ago.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Blue!" the child exclaimed and held up a red crayon.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Red," Draco said with a nod.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Red," Scorpius affirmed and drew on the parchment.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Draco ruffled the child's hair before leaning over and kissing his forehead. "Your mother's favorite was red, too, to my disgust."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermione moved to pull away, but Draco had seen her, causing the witch to near toppling in her full retreat. Her heels clicked on the carpet as she walked off. However, her arm was caught, causing her to spin slightly at the whiplash. "Granger," Draco hissed as her eyes met his. "Next time, just tell me you're there."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His hand released her arm, and she bowed her head. "Yes, of course, Malfoy. My apologies," she stammered while caressing her neck. "I was just going to pop over to see Harry and Ginny. I didn't want to alarm you and your son by my knock."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Even still," he paused and hemmed. "Try to be less inquisitive? I know that's a difficult stretch for you, but I would </span>
  <em>
    <span>appreciate</span>
  </em>
  <span> the gesture."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I will be mindful of your privacy," she responded.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"This is only temporary," he said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I know, I promise I won't disrupt," she stopped when he shook his head.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"No, I meant you in the guest quarters. It's too close to my son's playroom. I'll have your living suite done tonight. Last night Scorpius was battling a bad fever, and I didn't have the time to finish. My mother promised to help me," Draco announced.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>All Hermione could do was motion agreement. "Whatever you think would be wise."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I think it would be best if you lived in your own area. I'm sure you understand why," Draco mumbled as a bit of pink rose to his cheeks.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Malfoy, I'm sorry," she whispered as her shoulders curled toward her neck.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He waved her off. "I will see you when you return," he stated and walked back toward the room.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She watched him disappear inside and heard him chuckle. Hermione felt like a fucking blister on the heel. Sore, unwanted, and a nuisance… good, it was better this way. The witch marched off toward the exit and left the foreboding house. She was heading for feasibly a good afternoon and her friends to cheer her up. She forced this on herself, now she had to wrestle her way out of the situation.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hermione massaged the stem of her wine glass as she was gazing out the window. The house was lovely as always; Ginny did well to take care of the children and tidy the house while Harry worked. It was all so homely. She lifted it to her lips and watched the wine's legs trickle as she tasted the robust flavor; Hermione took note to find out the year of the wine.</p><p>"Don't you think you went a bit too overboard with this one," Harry's voice finally startled her from her mind.</p><p>Her eyes skated to the gangly wizard entering the warm sitting room. "Never, Harry. No one should be forced into marriage, and children with a select list. Fuck those old codgers," Hermione spat with a glare.</p><p>"Woah, Hermione, PG, the kids are still awake," Harry protested as he flopped over on the loveseat. "What are you going to do?"</p><p>"Exactly what I planned. Prove that this list was a ridiculous concept. Yes, us witches could choose the father of our would-be children, but at what cost? Yes, feminism is alive in well in our society, but what does this do for romance?" Hermione questioned before swirling her glass and sipping it.</p><p>"You chose someone you knew wouldn't work," He said with a flat tone.</p><p>Hermione swung her hand in the air. "And what? Who else would choose him for sound reasons? He doesn't want this either. If I can convince him to stop spitting at me and turn it on the Wizengamot, then it will serve its purpose."</p><p>Harry's hair shivered as his head shook. "Hermione, I love you, but I think you're mistaken. Look, Neville was happy for the prospect of finding the ballocks to ask Hannah to marry him because of this."</p><p>"And what of all those that are single and not wanting to pick from a list? How do you know that I didn't want to see if witches worked for me?" Hermione questioned with a tightened expression.</p><p>"That's a clause though, isn't it? If you had an issue with that, then Kingsley could remove you from the list, and you could marry the witch you wanted. Adoption is still a prospect for those couples too…" he insisted as he scrubbed his face. "My only worry is that you jumped too swiftly on this. Kingsley said you had a day to think about it, but you saw his name and selected him. That isn't like you at all."</p><p>"Two years, Harry. Two years to marry someone and have their children. It's disgusting!" Hermione huffed as Ginny walked into the room.</p><p>"The kids are asleep, so you can get as rowdy as you need, Hermione. I'm in agreement with you. They shouldn't require anyone to make this choice. It's not organic," Ginny agreed as she collapsed next to her husband.</p><p>"Merlin, Gin, can't you back me as your husband? I'm trying to talk my best friend off the ledge of ruining her life," Harry's voice was strained.</p><p>"And the last cock in the world I would want to touch me is Malfoy's," Ginny retorted with a squinted glower at him.</p><p>Hermione rocked her head. "Yes, that prospect is quite unbearable. Luckily for me, he doesn't want anything to do with me, so this worked out in my favor."</p><p>"I'm sorry, Hermione," Ginny sighed as she leaned against Harry.</p><p>"Me too, Gin, but he's happy now," Hermione mumbled as she ran her fingers through her hair.</p><p>Ginny motioned agreement as Harry squirmed with a grimace. "It wasn't right what he did," Harry grumbled.</p><p>"Right or wrong, he shouldn't have left you," Ginny hissed as Hermione drained her glass.</p><p>The older witch suddenly felt far older and worn than she was. It sunk on her shoulders and put pressure on her chest as she sagged against the sofa. Hermione needed to keep doing what she was to get over it, but then the bill struck her at the shins, causing her to fall flat on her face. Ronald Weasley was never going to be a door she opened ever again.</p><p>"Katie is a good witch," Hermione hummed as she traced her jawline with a thumb. "He's a dunderhead if he lets her go."</p><p>"This was months ago. We should worry about the present," Harry said with a nod.</p><p>"Valentine's Day is coming up," Ginny pipped with an eyebrow wiggle. "I could see if Krum would like to come out…"</p><p>Hermione waved her hand in frustration. "No, I don't want him to know about all this mess. I told him things were fine last we wrote. His girlfriend is already pressing him on why we write so much."</p><p>"She is a model after his money, Hermione. Boring as a stone statue," Ginny bit at her words as she jerked in Harry's gentle embrace.</p><p>"No, Ginny, just leave it alone. I need to fix this whole bill situation before I can even romance the idea of an old flame." Hermione stood up and stretched. "I suppose I better get back to my burden before Crooks starts crying at being locked up."</p><p>Harry bounced up and took her small shoulders in his hands. "Listen, Hermione. I really want you to think about using the amendment and back out of the coupling with Malfoy. Find someone, anyone that would help you with this, just not him, please? I don't care what he's been through; he's still Malfoy. He has no respect for you."</p><p>"We're a match made in hell, Harry. I have no respect for him either, so it's the perfect example of why this is a dull bill that won't pass. I have meetings on Monday with a few from the Wizengamot, and then on Tuesday, Kingsley told me he would review my qualms with the proclamation." Hermione finished as she nodded up at him.</p><p>Harry gripped her shoulders and bent to her. "Hermione, he isn't going to help, you chose him. They won't just excuse a bill that will proactively push war survivors back into a dutiful purpose. There are many out there listless, and that's why this happened. I don't defend it, but I'm worried someone like Oliver, who would be decent to you, will be picked, and you will be left with Malfoy if it does actually get pushed through."</p><p>Hermione patted his hand and exhaled. "Harry, I know what I'm doing, I promise."</p><p>"Harry, let her work it out. She has two months. If it looks like it's going to be pushed through, she can amend then and choose. Malfoy won't be sorry to see her go, and she won't have any obligation to fighting it," Ginny insisted.</p><p>"I promise, Harry. I can do this," Hermione assured him with a nod. "You fought enough, let me do this."</p><p>"You fought too, Hermione," Harry sighed as he caressed her cheek. "You're all I've got outside the Weasleys. I can't lose you, you know?"</p><p>She smiled up at him and kissed his cheek. "I love you too, Harry. I promise I won't get stuck with that wanker."</p><p>"Okay," Harry conceded with a big breath. "I love you too much, Hermione. I only want you happy."</p><p>"Some people aren't meant for that, Harry," Hermione mumbled as she pulled from his grasp. "I will see you this week at dinner, Potters," she declared as she approached Ginny and kissed her face.</p><p>"Yes, and be sure that you save your energy. I heard George is bringing his cupid's arrows," Ginny warned.</p><p>Hermione groaned and shook her head. "Somehow, I knew that it was going to be the case. I will see you," she responded and went to exit.</p><p>"Don't drunkenly shag him!" Ginny shouted with a giggle.</p><p>"Merlin's beard, Gin. I don't even want to think about that," Harry gagged, causing Hermione to laugh under her breath as she walked down the hallway.</p><p>She caressed the doorknob and glanced down at the shiny metal in her fingers. Hermione didn't want to go, but she had to do it. Bouncing her head, Hermione opened the front door and left, disappearing from the porch. Reappearing in front of the dark manor made her wince at the concept of walking in as she belonged. Hermione belonged less on this doorstep than she did anywhere else. A muggleborn. An Order member… not their type of people, to be precise.</p><p>Hermione scoffed at her mild cowardice and opened the barrier to see it barren and quiet. It felt warm and welcoming, aside from the portraits that glared wordlessly at her. The witch turned her vision to the staircase; a warm bath and an early night sounded appealing.</p><p>Her footsteps were heavy, even as quiet as she was trying to be. Well, there would be no sneaking around without alerting anyone she was coming. When she got to the next floor, she saw her door was open. Hermione rushed inside and saw that it was cleared and righted. What the…</p><p>"Granger," A whispered voice startled her as a heavy weight touched her shoulder.</p><p>Hermione pivoted with her wand out. "Merlin, Malfoy, don't scare me!" She hissed through her teeth as her heart jumped in her chest.</p><p>He pressed down a curve to his lips. "I moved your things for you. Let me show you to your more suitable residence while you're here," Draco said with a tilt of his head.</p><p>Hermione swallowed down her adrenaline build-up and motioned agreement. "Where's my cat?"</p><p>"He's there already. He wasn't as feisty as I remember. Climb in the carrier and meowed after I asked him to get in. You know, you probably should teach him about strangers. You don't want him to be catnapped," He snickered as he walked down the other end of the hallway.</p><p>"Crooks is intelligent; he probably assumed you were taking him to me. I felt bad to leave him alone so long in a strange place," Hermione responded as she followed him.</p><p>"My mother took a shine to him. I might need to get her a cat now," Draco sighed, his hair dancing on his head as he swayed it.</p><p>Draco opened a large door and offered her to walk inside. Hermione just gave him a single nod before stepping into the wing that glowed with flickering light. It was a hallway that opened to a sitting room. The area was delicately decorated in feminine accented decor. The furniture very elegant and gentle against the muted eggshell walls.</p><p>Hermione turned and rose her eyebrows as she noted the comforts offered to her. Bookshelves were near a nook by the window where a bench rested under with cushions. A fireplace was already engaged in crackling and warming the room, and sconces were lit lowly to illuminate the room. There was a french door that likely led to a patio and a staircase to its left.</p><p>"My parents used to put their valued guests in this wing. Up the stairs is your room, not to worry, I didn't set any hexes in your bed; my mother handled the business of decor up there. The bathroom is connected to the bedroom. The balcony connects all the way around, so don't come knocking on my door, please. My mother asks you kindly to request it from her or the house-elf, Minky, if you need anything. I'm too busy with Scorpius and my investments to handle your issues," Draco finished, and Hermione turned to see him standing awkwardly at the entrance.</p><p>"Thank you, Malfoy. This is far more accommodating than I expected," Hermione said.</p><p>A loud meow was heard, and Crookshanks climbed out of the hole in the giant cat tree. Hermione clicked her tongue against her teeth, and the cat jumped down and came running. He purred loudly and wove in between her legs. Hermione giggled and bent to pet the large cat. "There you are big baby. You like our temporary place?"</p><p>The cat meowed again and climbed on the sofa. "He's a good little creature. My mother was quite pleased with his presence. She won't complain if he roams, but my father might have a word or two to say about it. They moved back in after… well, he's been sour at the changes I made since their departure the first time."</p><p>Hermione rocked her head and exhaled. "Thank you for your kindness, Malfoy. I want this over with as much as you do, and I appreciate your willingness not to watch me flail at putting you in the thick of it."</p><p>Draco snorted and swung his hand. "Well, only you, Granger, would choose an enemy to align with to make a point. It takes ballocks and a bit of naivety, but I respect it. Nothing ever is meant to last, not even good things. I'll see you around the manor," Draco finished and moved to leave.</p><p>"Thank you," Hermione repeated.</p><p>"Your welcome, Granger. Good night," he grumbled and left through the doorway.</p><p>When the door clicked shut, Hermione turned to her cat. "Well, I have to admit, that was cordial. Maybe he was drunk," she teased as she approached the feline.</p><p>The cat purred in response to her doting. It might be a long few weeks, but at least she had her own space to work. Now, she just needed to make sure that it would work...</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Possible trigger ahead- Loss of a child (Suggestive dialog of possible stillbirth or passing soon after birth)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Draco was rereading the same line in the paper several times. Where was she? His brow was fixed into a state of condensed displeasure as he attempted to shove the witch from his mind. His hand grasped the teacup, and he sipped it as he resorted to setting down the Daily Prophet and glancing at his son. Scorpius was playing with the small bites he was given.</p><p>"What do you think about all this mess?" He asked the boy.</p><p>The sound of the fireplace went off in the other room, and he tilted his head. "Malfoy! Malfoy!" Zabini's voice sounded in the hallway.</p><p>"Dining room," Draco called in response.</p><p>Blaise appeared, and his eyes were narrowed. "What the fuck is this business?" He asked, holding up a letter.</p><p>"That would be the ministry," Draco commented and leaned over to hand his son some more food.</p><p>"What do you mean? You're saying that I have to wait around like a Hippogriff stud while witches pick and choose who the fuck they want to shag?" Blaise spat with angst filling his voice.</p><p>"Exactly," Draco said with a nod.</p><p>"You're telling me that I don't have any bloody say at this? What if I end up with Parkinson or worse?"</p><p>Draco shrugged his shoulders and finally turned to the angered Slytherin. "I don't know what to tell you but to go to the ministry and complain."</p><p>"You didn't get one?" Zabini asked with a shake of the letter.</p><p>"I did, but I was already chosen," Draco said as his voice leveled with amusement and smugness.</p><p>Blaise snorted and waved his hand. "Well, good to see Pansy hasn't let go of happily ever after with a Malfoy."</p><p>"It wasn't her," Draco assured him with a nod.</p><p>"Who?"</p><p>"Good morning, Zabini. Glad to see you haven't relinquished any of your disposition since the war," Hermione's voice interrupted them.</p><p>Both men turned their attention to the tanned witch, who was pressing her hands to her hips. "Good morning, Granger," Draco declared.</p><p>Blaise's mouth fell open. "What?"</p><p>Hermione tossed her hair as she rolled her eyes. "I am going to run over to see Molly and Arthur. I was sent a letter this morning and need to deal with it before Molly turns the Burrow inside out," she explained as she released her defensive posture. "I will be back around lunch," she finished with a shift of her head.</p><p>Draco hummed and nodded. "Please do. I would hate to see her pounding on our door."</p><p>"I promise this won't disturb your family, Malfoy. If I can help it," she vowed.</p><p>"Thank you; I appreciate the effort."</p><p>"Cakes!" The boy shouted and drew the witch's attention.</p><p>Her eyes softened at the small blond child. "Granger, meet my son, Scorpius."</p><p>Hermione grinned and waved at the boy. "Good morning to you, Scorpius."</p><p>"Morning!" the child celebrated with a clap.</p><p>The witch glanced at Draco, who bowed his head in agreement, a smile stifled as the woman approached. "Aren't you the cutest. Hard to believe you are remotely related to your daddy," Hermione said as she bent down to the boy.</p><p>Scorpius reached out and tugged her hair. "Pretty hair," he told her with a scrunched smile.</p><p>Draco jerked to halt him, but Hermione just laughed and tenderly assisted the boy to untangle his hand. "Not to worry, my nephews have had their fair share of my hair. Have a good day, handsome boy," she said softly before standing and facing the stunned Slytherin.</p><p>"If you have an issue with who you're paired with, I insist you write the minister. The more that complain, the more chances we have to end this madness," Hermione said with a nod before moving to the dining room entrance. "Have a good morning, Slytherins," that was the last they heard as she disappeared.</p><p>"That's Granger," Blaise fumbled.</p><p>Draco rocked his head. "Yes, it is. She chose me so we could prove this ruddy bill is ridiculous."</p><p>"She chose you? You?" Zabini was still trying to grasp it.</p><p>"Yes, now would you fucking catch up?" Draco growled.</p><p>Blaise arched an eyebrow as he leaned toward Draco. "You shagged her yet?"</p><p>Draco scoffed and shoved the other wizard. "Zabini, have some bloody tact. Adolescence ended long ago, and so did randy hate fuck fantasies."</p><p>He pouted at Malfoy and sighed. "I wish she would have picked me. At least I could convince her to pull the stick out of her ass long enough for me to try it myself."</p><p>Draco tried to avoid the heat building in his cheeks as he hemmed. "She chose me for the sole purpose to prove this bill is criminal. I can't say if it will work, but I definitely don't want to contribute to keeping her around."</p><p>"Cakes, dad!" Scorpius shouted.</p><p>Draco cut up more pancakes and placed them on his tray. "There ya go, son."</p><p>"Malfoy, you get to get back on the horse. Even if she decides to dip, at least get your nib wet. I heard the drama of her and Weasley was disgustingly satisfying. He drunkenly shagged some muggle waitress," Blaise insisted as he patted the father's shoulder.</p><p>Draco frowned over at him. "He cheated on her? When was that?"</p><p>Zabini snorted loudly and waved his hand. "Like six months ago. He's now with some witch. Granger tried dropped him, and he dropped her if you know what I mean."</p><p>Draco tugged at his collar with a pinched expression. "My mother thinks this is a good idea. If we're pleasant to her, she may even stop fighting against my request to do business in Germany with their pureblood houses without the bloody fees. I'm tired of the taxing," Draco murmured with a tilt of his head.</p><p>"Brilliant. Your mother was always smarter than your father gave her credit for," Blaise responded with a bow.</p><p>"So, I will dance the dance for Granger, let her put in the fight for this bill to end and make nice. If it doesn't, she won't stay around, and I can say I tried with a smile. Then after she's married off to some bloke, I can ask her to look into the taxing issue. Better to have friends in high places like my father always says," Draco snickered as he arched an eyebrow at his fellow Slytherin.</p><p>"You won't even try to shag her?" Zabini questioned.</p><p>Draco shook his head. "No, once you've had the best, it's hard ever to imagine settling for less. I'm sure Granger would agree. If what you say is true about Weasel, she has more problems than just being stuck with me. This bill was a blow to her ego," Draco laughed with a roll of his shoulders.</p><p>"Your loss, Malfoy. I wouldn't hesitate if I were you. Her arse looks delicious enough to eat," Blaise snickered with a wild smile.</p><p>Draco grimaced and waved him off. "Watch your mouth; I don't want my son to pick up on your deviance."</p><p>"You sure have turned into a stiff," Zabini commented with a scowl.</p><p>"Well, I have more than my knob to worry about now, Zabini. Scorpius is all that matters now," Draco sighed and turned back to the table. "Send me a letter when you find out who you're paired with."</p><p>Blaise scoffed loudly and motioned to leave. "See ya, wanker!"</p><p>"Of course," Draco muttered and listened for the wizard to leave. "Okay, let's get cleaned up, Scorp," Draco sighed and climbed from his chair.</p><hr/><p>"Of all the ridiculous and destructive things to do, you do this?" Molly's voice was at a new level of shrill.</p><p>Hermione was scrubbing her face roughly as she paced in front of the older Weasley couple. "What did you want me to do? Pick some wizard and have to explain why I don't want to get married and have children?"</p><p>That tamed Molly some, and she tutted. "My dear, what happened was sad, but you can't end your possibilities because of it."</p><p>Arthur nodded slowly. "Dumpling, what she's trying to convey is you could have picked anyone else."</p><p>Hermione stopped and sighed. "Dad, the problem with all of that is that I would be taking a chance for someone else if they indeed wanted it. It isn't like we were all told who to pick. What if I chose someone like Neville, who was happily seeing someone? I am not saying he was an option, but my point is that the Ministry has no business ending someone's happiness with maybe a muggle due to my need to end this bill. Malfoy was there, and I knew if anyone wanted nothing to do with my blood, my body, and my future, it was him."</p><p>"But, you'll be stuck with him if you can't fix it!" Molly screeched with panic.</p><p>Hermione shook her head. "No, I'll amend it before it's permanent if I can't change it," she insisted.</p><p>"This was to prevent anyone else from suffering?" Arthur inquired with an arch of his eyebrow.</p><p>Hermione threw her hands in the air. "Ladies Choice! Who would have thought that would be the most diplomatic way to do this? They could have done so many other things than this. A service to help wizarding couples find their best match. Even threw us all in the same room to yap it out until we're all paired off. Anything but one sex picking the other. Can you imagine what would be said at the reverse?"</p><p>"Is this because Ronald wasn't on the list, Hermione? Darling, I love you, but," Molly stopped when Hermione groaned.</p><p>"What do you want me to say, mum? I was devastated that he wouldn't take me back. I suppose losing a child does that," Hermione spat while shaking her head. "It's no one's fault. It happens, and life moves on, but we couldn't. We destroyed each other after, and I was so far gone that I sunk under the waves of agony and grief. I said things I shouldn't have, and he did things he shouldn't have. There will be no closure, and there's nothing that can be done. The last thing I want is to be forced to relive it all."</p><p>Arthur exhaled and nodded. "Alright, lovely. What can we do to help?"</p><p>"Arthur!" Molly gasped.</p><p>Hermione exhaled with a smile. "I just need you both to let me do this, alright? It's too soon for me to even bear the idea of marrying someone after losing Rose. Please, I need to do this. If I can do this, then maybe I can recover on my own. Maybe I can lick my wounds enough to move on."</p><p>Arthur reached out and took the younger witch's hand. "It wasn't your fault. She had a weak heart, and the healers told you that," he consoled her.</p><p>Hermione realized she was trying to hold onto the tears, welling in her eyes. She blinked and let them fall. "I know, dad. I'm sorry she's not here. I held her for nine months and planned her future… just to say goodbye. No one can prepare for that, so now I only wish the best for him."</p><p>Molly huffed and climbed off the couch, squishing the witch to her. "My dear, I'm so sorry. I can't say it enough, but every one of us worries about you."</p><p>"I know," Hermione murmured and hugged the matron tightly. "I promise I won't get lost in all this."</p><p>Molly pushed her in front of her with a nod. "Alright, Hermione. We'll support this under the condition that if you cannot change it, you will amend and choose someone who can help you."</p><p>Hermione rocked her head before wiping her eyes. "Okay. I promise."</p><p>Molly sighed and touched the young witch's cheek. "I love you. I know your mother would be too if she were here. Remember, you will always be my daughter. I want the best for you like you did your own daughter."</p><p>"Of course, and I love you more for choosing to love me," Hermione said with a sad smile.</p><p>"Now, tea and biscuits will be the ticket to clearing the heartache. Come on, dear. I have a new recipe I want to teach you."</p><p>"Sounds delightful," Hermione sighed and followed the other witch into the kitchen.</p><p>Arthur exhaled heavily and went to retrieve a piece of parchment. He was going to have to admit defeat to Harry; they all were just going to ride this out with her. No one would convince her of otherwise.</p><hr/><p>Hermione felt worn and almost disabled by seeing her would-be inlaws. No one comprehended how difficult the concept of starting over was after it being so soon. Ron was forgiven for his actions, they both lost their minds after. However, this new development placed her under this crushing pressure. She couldn't even breathe without the shuddered anxiety of it just reopening the hatch. She barely was able to shut on her inadequacy.</p><p>She glanced around the library, in an almost fog. "Miss Granger," a feminine voice shook her from her thoughts. "Is your stomach ailing you?" Narcissa questioned as she stood there at the entrance to the library.</p><p>Hermione glanced down at her hands on her stomach. "Oh, no, I was in thought," Hermione huffed and dropped them before turning back to the matron. "I was just admiring your books."</p><p>"Can I possibly help you find a book of interest?" Narcissa offered, her face still stoic.</p><p>"No, thank you, Mrs. Malfoy. I was only looking, I promise you. I would hate to impose any more on you than I have," Hermione murmured as she walked toward the witch.</p><p>Narcissa tilted her head as her eyebrows knitted just the slightest. "Do you want a tour?"</p><p>Hermione blinked in surprise. "A tour of the house? No, I'm quite alright, I promise."</p><p>"This will be your home until the bill is amended. I would hope you're comfortable," Narcissa insisted and waved. "Let's take a walk of the grounds. I have a strong inkling you will enjoy the garden."</p><p>Hermione scrunched her expression. "Why are you so nice to me? I'm not your first choice, I'm sure," she huffed and clapped a hand to her mouth. "I'm sorry, I'm out of sorts tonight."</p><p>Narcissa's features eased, and she breathed with a small curve to her lips. "No, I believe none of us assumed either of our ends were the first choice. However, I understand why you chose the way you did. This is a mercy killing of the bill. A way of taking a curse to show others how it affects the body when it scars."</p><p>Hermione bobbed her head with a swallow. "Yes, quite right. I will amend our relationship if I can't fix it."</p><p>"Don't be so sure, Miss Granger. The Ministry has a way of twisting freedoms," Narcissa mused and waved her along. "Come, let's go have tea in the garden. I wanted to speak to you about your cat."</p><p>A weak query at best, but Hermione could see she was genuine with her interest in speaking, so Hermione didn't argue as she followed the Malfoy matron. They wandered through the dining room and then out the door and into a beautifully lit Eden as the sun was setting.</p><p>Hermione gazed out at the vast estate as the older witch summoned up a tea tray and started to dress her own cup. "May I ask you a personal question?" Narcissa inquired and interrupted Hermione's examination.</p><p>"Of course," Hermione said as she turned back to the witch.</p><p>"Why didn't you chose someone you might be happy with instead of fighting this bill? My son told me you had the first choice," Narcissa declared before sipping her cup.</p><p>Hermione poured herself a bit of tea before shifting in her seat. "I didn't want to have to choose. My last choice ended with poor results. I'm not ready to pick someone to be with for the rest of my life- or at least for two years."</p><p>Narcissa nodded as she sipped her tea before speaking. "I can understand that. In my era, witches weren't allowed to choose. We were told who we must be with, and in a way, it was easy. If our husbands were despicable, we could shrug and go; we didn't choose them."</p><p>"Well, I don't think we should fix it by going the extreme. Love is hard to find, and when you lose it, you never think you can find it ever again. Why ask anyone to choose when they can't even imagine having it again?" Hermione's question seemed exasperated as she pinched the bridge of her nose.</p><p>Narcissa broke character and reached out, taking Hermione's hand. "Either way, I will not cause you plight while you're here. I watched my son having to crawl from the depths of darkness after losing love. I don't think anyone can decide when to let it go; they just do when they do. If you need to speak to another witch about it, I will surely tell you about my losses as well."</p><p>Hermione glanced between her eyes and shuddered. "Thank you. Don't tell anyone, please? That's why we didn't announce it in the paper… I don't need anyone's sympathy."</p><p>Narcissa rocked her head as she squeezed the young woman's hand. "As I didn't either. There is something our mothers don't tell us about. That type of loss is like losing a piece of our hearts. I understand," she whispered with a nod.</p><p>"Thank you, Narcissa. Your kindness is unmeasurable," Hermione huffed with a small smile.</p><p>Narcissa sat straighter and let her hand go. "Now, you should go relax and enjoy your evening before work tomorrow. I have a feeling it's going to be a long day."</p><p>Hermione stood up and paced to the door, only turning once she was there. "I mean it, Narcissa. Thank you for your discreet kindness to the delicacy of my situation."</p><p>The Malfoy matron nodded and smiled. "You'll do fine, girl. Just remember to fight like they're still here."</p><p>"I will," Hermione murmured and disappeared inside.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hermione had risen early and prepared herself. She was going to have a lengthy meeting and possibly some opportunities to schmooze with a few more Wizengamot chairs if she could manage. That was all on top of her usual workload; it was going to be a long day. The witch was about to leave her quarters and shuffle off, grabbing a bite at the Ministry, but her cat had other plans.</p><p>Crookshanks took off when she opened the door, and Hermione panicked. If Lucius did indeed have words to say, he might do something rash. A poisonous cat treat came to mind as she bolted after the furball and up the staircase to the next floor. </p><p>"Here, Crooksie. Psst, Psst, pretty kitty," she whispered as the animal disappeared from her view.</p><p>The witch saw a couple of open doors and scrunched her nose- this wasn't a positive sign. Hermione slid her heels off so she would make less sound and wandered over to the opened doors. It wasn't until she heard giggling that Hermione followed it to the door open on the corridor's left side. The scene was tender and hurt her in ways only thoughts had previously. Crookshanks was on a smaller bed and weaving around the tiny child as it giggled and petted him. </p><p>"Pretty kitty," Scorpius whispered, sleep still in his voice.</p><p>The cat saw her and meowed loudly before curling up on the bed next to the child. Hermione wasn't sure what to do. She couldn't leave the feline in here, but she didn't want to disturb Scorpius.</p><p>"Miny," Scorpius said and glanced over at the door. "Kitty cat," he told her.</p><p>"I know, he's my kitty, but I have to put him to bed before I go to work," Hermione whispered as she walked into the room.</p><p>"Work?"</p><p>Hermione just motioned agreement as she attempted to pick up the cat.</p><p>"No, my kitty," Scorpius huffed with a pout.</p><p>Crookshanks didn't budge as he purred. "Come on, Crooks. Mummy has to go," she coaxed.</p><p>"Granger, what the fuck are you doing?" Draco's gravely voice caused her to flinch.</p><p>Hermione turned and blinked at the nearly nude wizard as he wiped his face. She wasn't ogling! No. The witch cast her gaze to the ground and hemmed. "Crookshanks took off and found his way in here. I was only retrieving my cat, so nothing happens to him."</p><p>His feet were in her view as he approached her. "Well, he looks happy. I'll put him away later. I won't let your ugly feline get hurt," Draco grumbled.</p><p>Hermione was relieved for the lighting in the room was so dim. She felt mortified by the whole situation. "Oh, alright," she muttered, still keeping her gaze anywhere but the wizard looming in front of her. What the fuck was wrong with her?</p><p>"Still a conservative priss? Fine, well, go to work, I need more sleep, and so does my son," Draco mused as he yawned.</p><p>Her eyes snapped up to him, and he was grinning stupidly at her. "Goodbye, Malfoy," she retorted and moved to leave, but he sidestepped in front of her.</p><p>A finger went to a mere centimeter from her nose, and she blinked. "Don't work too hard on this. I don't need to inherit a cat because you keel over."</p><p>She would have been appalled and quite furious if she didn't see a mild amount of concern surface on his face. "I won't. I just need to do something," she exhaled with a nod.</p><p>"Okay," he replied and stepped out of her way.</p><p>Hermione almost bolted from the room, not even looking back to check on her cat. She scooped up her shoes at the end of the hall and looked around to see Draco was watching her. His expression was blank as he nodded and signaled her off. Without acknowledging the gesture, she turned and left the third floor.</p><hr/><p>Her day was filled with relieving highs and toss up lows. Hermione was at a low point, no, almost bottom, to be precise. She sat next to Kingsley and a few of the chairmen in the Wizengamot. They had spent the last ten minutes going over the successful pairings thus far that have reported positive on their situations.</p><p>"When several witches choose a single candidate, there's a simple answer. Ask him out of the potential pairings, which would be a lasting relationship for him as well," The older witch said with a nod.</p><p>"There aren't going to be many that seek out former death eaters or rivals, Griselda," Hermione conveyed with a frown.</p><p>"Ah, yes, but you chose one, Hermione," Kingsley reminded her.</p><p>"Under principal! I chose the one wizard no witch would march forward and say she would choose other than for fortune," Hermione huffed with a glare.</p><p>"Which several other witches had stated their interest in before his removal from the list," John Dawlish declared with a scowl.</p><p>Hermione pressed her fingers firmly to her brow. "Listen, I'm only here to argue the profanity of it all. You're demanding veterans of war to participate in forced copulation. How is that any different than choosing between bloodlines?"</p><p>"Hermione, we all know the difficulties you have with this. We understand why this is so hard, but can't you let us attempt to heal the past wounds and move forward? Suppose it turns out in the trial period that marriage and children are not sound. In that case, we will incorporate a better way," Kingsley said gently, drawing Hermione's attention.</p><p>She glanced at the others at the table and felt numb. They all were pushing this so terribly firm. "What is wrong with letting everyone sort it out?" Hermione questioned.</p><p>Kingsley glanced over at the near-silent Minerva, who was twisting slightly in her chair. "Well, Hermione," Kingsley sighed and hemmed. "We have it under authority that the roster for Hogwarts potential students in the coming decade will be down so far that the school will be nearly barren. That's not even two students for every house if that… we are looking at a crisis here," the Minister finished.</p><p>McGonagall pulled out the book from under the table and flipped it open. "This is nine years from now," she murmured.</p><p>Hermione pulled the volume over, and her eyebrows crawled toward her hairline. Albus, Scorpius, and three other children were on there… for just one year. She flipped to the year before, and it was two students. The year before that was three. Merlin…</p><p>"Oh," Hermione mumbled.</p><p>"You see, unless we start to heal the wounds of the past, Hogwarts may not be able to remain open," Griselda murmured as she pointed her crooked finger toward the book.</p><p>"Then why not say anything to everyone? Tell them instead of implementing this insane bill!" Hermione said with a glare.</p><p>"I did not come out of retirement to see our government disintegrate under our heels, girl," Griselda huffed and sat back in her chair.</p><p>"The point," John interrupted Hermione's building anger. "Is that unless we pose an alternative, and press the importance of connecting those struggling to reach out and attempt something, we failed. We chose the witches because they are the reason we aren't able to get this boat up and running again, Hermione. They are choosing not to have children." He finished, and Hermione cringed at his last sentence. "That doesn't imply you," he corrected with a pout.</p><p>"We could offer benefits to bring in families from abroad. I heard the American schools are overpopulated!" Hermione pointed out with a huff.</p><p>"We've done that," Kingsley mumbled and waved his finger. "The ministries of several governments are working with us to see if we can tempt some of their families, but it still isn't going to be enough. The fact is, we require everyone's participation. If you feel it's too soon, I understand, but not enough to stop this bill. If you want me to make an exception due to what happened," he paused when Hermione slammed her hands down on the table and stood up.</p><p>"I will have you know; I do not need an exemption from any law, Minister. I have no interest in choosing a partner, that is the sum of it." Hermione huffed.</p><p>"Miss Granger, please sit down," Minerva sighed and reached for her teacup. "I understand how you feel and have immense sympathy for your plight. You are being asked to deal with something, not even a year after. We are only asking you to cease fire on your desperate attempts to end the beginning of this. I disagree with this bill, and won't, but until we come up with something better, we will need all minds working at full capacity."</p><p>Hermione sat down and exhaled with a nod. "Alright. May I offer a counter?" Hermione inquired.</p><p>Kingsley arched an eyebrow and nodded. "We're listening."</p><p>"I think that we should let the wizarding community work this out," she paused at John's gruff of displeasure. "By announcing the gravity of the situation in the Daily Prophet, with a new collum for eligible witches and wizards. Inspire, don't constrain," Hermione finished with a nod.</p><p>"But this is working!" John snarled while waving a sheet of parchment. "Do you see the number of couples already meeting and enjoying the prospect of getting to know each other?"</p><p>Hermione felt a twinge of guilt as she saw Oliver's name next to a Hufflepuff in his year. "Okay," Hermione conceded. "However, if it doesn't work after four months, I respectfully have to interject to a new plan."</p><p>Kingsley reached over and touched her arm. "Sometimes, a little demand helps the masses, Hermione. You are one of the exceptions, and we will take those as an opportunity to grow and find them a rightful place. News articles will help, and we plan to use them, but we need to create an incentive. Tempting wizards with gold is meaningless, but offering order and law sometimes matter more. If Mr. Malfoy is not someone you can see yourself with, we can find you someone more suited to you."</p><p>Hermione was about to agree, but Griselda waved her finger. "She needs to wait. Just like the rest of them, Kingsley. Two months. If she's not happy in two months, then we will sort it then. She took this stance out of defiance, and I'll be damned if one witch breaks the system. She can't bloody run it if she's breaking the rules."</p><p>The Minister nodded and turned back to Hermione. "During that time, I want you to talk to someone. I never asked that of you before, but it's time. Alright?"</p><p>"Four months, and you give me the reigns to take care of this mess? That is what I want. If I have to, I will leave Britain due to this forced breeding," Hermione warned, and the whole of the table sat stiffer.</p><p>Kingsley twitched his nose and exhaled. "You put me in an awkward spot, Miss Granger. You know our plans and getting the full support of the Wizengamot was hard enough still. If you leave, you will not be able to run for Minister in five years. That's everything you and I have worked toward."</p><p>Griselda groaned and nodded. "Okay, girl, you called our bluff. Other than Harry Potter, no one would be able to rally and do the job. Four months and you save face for this bill. You help incorporate better ways to handle mismatches and help with this crisis… you can have your freedom to marry a mermaid for all that comes with it. Understood?"</p><p>"And," Kingsley added with an index finger up in the air. "You seek help for your pains, Hermione. We need you to be sturdy. No more hiding it. How can you be Minister if you are willing to disregard your own needs?"</p><p>Hermione looked at the others at the table and held out her hand to Kingsley. "Four months of this bill and it better be in writing on the proclamation to be renewed or revoked then. I will live with Mr. Malfoy for two, and if I'm still uninspired by our relationship, I will save face and seek another. I will dutifully follow this. Under the promise that this council here today, agrees that if our answers aren't given positively by four months, we will reconvene with the whole of the Wizengamot and sort out an alternative."</p><p>"Very diplomatic of you, Miss Granger," John agreed with a nod.</p><p>Kingsley nodded and shook her hand. "That's how you work as a Minister of Magic, Miss Granger. Through pain and uncertainty, we will find a way."</p><p>"And a lotta whiskey," John snickered with a grin.</p><p>"Here, here," Griselda grumbled and nodded.</p><p>"As it be known," Kingsley turned to the quill taking notes; a fresh parchment appeared with a seal for the Ministry of Magic. "I, Kingsley Shacklebolt, Minister of Magic. Convey that on June 10th, if we have not seen progress in our Magical Reclamation Bill, then we shall convene on June 11th for a full meeting of the Wizengamot. We will have several articles of consideration before deciding as a whole, what article we shall choose to move forward, declaring the Magical Reclamation Bill null and void. Miss Hermione Granger, Senior Undersecretary to the Minister for Magic, will serve as the administrator on the future bills and proclamations for said articles. The new bill will be set forth on June 18th, for a vote by the Wizengamot." Kingsley finished and nodded to the parchment.</p><p>It slid in front of him, and he took his quill, signing it. The Minister handed her the feather, and she signed under his name, her title appearing under her signature. The remaining chairmen at the table all repeated until the paper was set in the middle of the table. It replicated with the wave of Kingsley's wand, and the door slid open. "Make sure that every member of the Wizengamot receives a copy. Along with all branches of the Ministry," Kingsley murmured, and Percy walked into the room.</p><p>"Of course, Minister," he said and nodded to Hermione.</p><p>Percy left with the stack, and the door closed again. "I appreciate you letting me express my discontent about the bill without judgment," Hermione expressed to the room.</p><p>"Oh, you're spirited, girl. We love that about you. This is just closer to home, but with that comes the responsibility to all. You're on the right track, but the government has to go by trial and error, even if we don't always agree with the first steps," Griselda responded with a bow.</p><p>"And you can't throw your weight around too much, Granger. You don't weigh enough to stun us," John snickered with a smirk.</p><p>Minerva stood up with a nod. "You may have a lot to learn, Miss Granger, but we all know you have it in you to do the right thing for all. Not many would stand behind a woman who just throws tantrums for the sake of them," she said as she straightened her robes. "I have to get back to Hogwarts before Horace thinks he has taken over fully as Headmaster. I look forward to updates."</p><p>Hermione was plum-colored as she hemmed. "My apologies, Headmistress. My passions ran away with me."</p><p>"As do they all for the bright ones," John teased with a grin.</p><p>"You, Mr. Dawlish, have not lost your impeccable timing to put your foot in your mouth," McGonagall quipped with the tiniest of smiles.</p><p>Kingsley patted Hermione's shoulder and huffed. "We have tons of work to get back to, Miss Granger. Let's be off to our scheduled reports, shall we?"</p><p>"We shall," Hermione agreed, and the meeting adjourned with a mere smidgen of hope Hermione had not had going into it.</p><hr/><p>Draco was sitting with a book as he listened to his mother teaching his son the alphabet. It wasn't going as she had planned, but it was laughable and sweet. He was taking a break from his work and needed a bit of grounding. The furry animal posted on the edge of the sofa wandered over and stretched in his lap. Presumptuous animal…</p><p>"Cat starts with," Narcissa held up the block with a 'C.'</p><p>"Poop!" Scorpius giggled and raised his hand.</p><p>Narcissa sighed and shook her head. "A 'C,' not a poop, silly boy," she laughed.</p><p>"Dog starts with," She repeated the process with the 'D' block.</p><p>"Doggie, woof!" Scorpius giggled.</p><p>"You're stubborn like your father," Narcissa murmured and caressed the boy's face.</p><p>"And his mother," Draco interjected.</p><p>Narcissa glanced over at her son with the giant cat in his lap. He was stroking the feline as he read. It wasn't a usual novel he took to; he had a Care of Magical Creatures volume.</p><p>"Thinking about adopting a unicorn, son?" Narcissa questioned.</p><p>Draco arched his eyebrow while retaining his vision on the book. "Granger's cat is half Kneazle, and I wanted to make sure he didn't carry diseases that Scorpius could catch."</p><p>"Oh," Narcissa said and then blinked. "Oh," she repeated, catching her son's attention finally.</p><p>"You wanted a cat; we could get one just like hers when she leaves. He's a nice lap warmer," Draco responded and stroked the purring animal.</p><p>"He seems to like you," she mused.</p><p>"I suppose it has to do with the liking he has taken to my son. Granger was trying to pry the animal away from him early this morning," Draco mumbled as he set the book down.</p><p>"Oh," Narcissa murmured.</p><p>"Oh!" Scorpius exclaimed and held the block with an 'O' on it.</p><p>Narcissa turned and clapped. "Good show, that's an 'O,' like 'Oh, your daddy is Odd!'"</p><p>"Would you stop saying, oh!" Draco hissed, and Crookshanks grumbled in disagreement.</p><p>"She is a nice girl. A bit unorthodox, but she might be a decent acquaintance," Narcissa offered when she turned back to Draco.</p><p>"Mother, the only thing Granger and I have in common is where we went to school. Would you please, for the love of Salazar, stop with your beating around the Quidditch post and tell me what you're asking?"</p><p>Narcissa swooped her hair from her face and scowled. "Draco, she is here for the next two months. Can you at least be nice to the girl? I happen to think she is in over her head."</p><p>"I hope you're talking about the house-elf," Lucius's voice interrupted the moment.</p><p>Crookshanks hissed loudly and hopped off the sofa, causing Draco to wince at his propelled escape. "Yes, father, unlike the rest of the world, we are busy speaking about house-elf job accuracy." Draco scathed with a roll of his eyes.</p><p>The cat stretched out next to the child who hugged on the beast. "Pretty kitty. Dad, is Miny?" Scorpius questioned.</p><p>"She's at work," Draco growled through his teeth.</p><p>Lucius topped to the couch with a grimace and exhaled as he gazed down at his wife. "This room is stuffy. It smells like… mudblood," Lucius sneered, only goading his son further.</p><p>Scorpius shook his head. "Bad word," he whispered.</p><p>Lucius scowled and pointed his fury at Draco. "You're teaching him that's a bad word?"</p><p>"It is!" Draco snapped and shoved his father away from him.</p><p>"No son of mine is going to marry a muddied blood witch," Lucius warned.</p><p>"I'm glad we cleared that up, Lucius," Hermione's voice thrummed in the room.</p><p>She drew everyone's attention in the room, including the cat, who pranced over to greet her. "Hello, baby," she cooed and bent down to pet the animal.</p><p>"Miny! Dis bock!" Scorpius shouted and raced over to her, handing her the 'C' block.</p><p>Hermione smirked and touched the boy's shoulder. "Oh, yes. 'C' is for cantankerous like your grandfather."</p><p>Narcissa covered up her smile, and Lucius bristled. "What are you doing here?" He spat.</p><p>"Kingsley sent me home early after we finished the bulk of my reports. I thought I would express my gratitude to your family and cook for you tonight," Hermione murmured, glancing over at the adults.</p><p>Scorpius hung on the crouched witch and tugged her hair lightly. "Kitty, an bocks, an wissh!" the boy explained with a hand in the air.</p><p>Hermione grinned brightly and nodded before lifting him. "Well, sounds to me like you worked harder than I did today. Lots to learn and only so much time. Shall I have dinner on the table at half-past six?" She finished as she directed her attention to the stunned adults.</p><p>"We have a house-elf," Lucius huffed.</p><p>"Well, I put in the laws to give house-elves evenings off, and I plan to ask kindly if you would tell her to take tonight off so I could cook, please?" Hermione asked politely over the murmurings of the child in her arms.</p><p>Draco blinked and hemmed. "Minky."</p><p>The small house elf blinked into existence and bowed. "Yes, Master Malfoy, Minky is here to serve Master."</p><p>"You can take tonight off," he said without turning his gaze away from the witch.</p><p>"Is Minky in trouble? Did Minky do wrong?" The house-elf cringed and tucked her ears over her eyes.</p><p>"No, I just want you not to cook tonight. Miss Granger would like to," Draco declared, finally turning to the elf.</p><p>The elf blinked and glanced at the smiling witch. "Miss Granger, are you mad at Minky's cooking?"</p><p>"No, Minky, I just enjoy cooking too sometimes," Hermione assured the house elf.</p><p>"Minky will do extra work and clean the gutters, Master Malfoy," Minky said with a nod.</p><p>Draco smirked over at the scowling witch holding his son. "If you would like to, Minky."</p><p>Hermione turned her nose up and set the boy down. "Dinner will be at half-past six," she huffed and left the sitting room with annoyance.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This next Chapter is triggersome. I will give a spoiler for the sake of warning. Hermione goes into blunt declaration of her loss.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>No good deed goes unpunished. That's what Hermione was considering as she was chopping the onions by hand. Her eyes watered, her fingers might even smell later, but she wanted to do something that wasn't about this bill. If Hermione lived alone, she would have taken to scrubbing the bathroom by hand or reorganizing her library, but she didn't live alone. She resided at Malfoy Manor, and would for the next two months.</p><p>Hermione cherished seeing her mother enjoy cooking after a long day at work and expelling energy into something useful, even if the day's results were positive. She did miss them terribly. They were happy, but she lost them to her own spell.</p><p>"You're nearly crying over muggle tasks?" Draco's voice interrupted her thoughts.</p><p>Hermione sniffed and removed the onions from the cutting board, grabbing the skinned potatoes. "Onions make me cry," she huffed while avoiding his gaze.</p><p>"Why are you doing this?" Draco asked with pain mingling in his voice.</p><p>Her eyes met his, and she noted just how uncomfortable he was. "This is what I do when I can't work out something in my head. If research and facts have led me astray, I try my hand at something to do with them."</p><p>"Today didn't go well?"</p><p>Hermione shifted her head from one side to the other. "Not best, but not the worst. I have four months to gather up concepts that would work if this bill fails. It will be passed tomorrow, and if there's enough opposition, then I will be proposing new articles in June."</p><p>Draco walked over to her and stood next to her small frame. "You will be with us until then?" He questioned as he placed the cut potatoes in the large pot of water.</p><p>"No, I promised only two months, and I will only stay for two months. I'll check the list and pick someone after the two recommended months are at an end," Hermione assured him as she continued chopping more potatoes.</p><p>"That's a lot to do to prove this doesn't work," He said flatly.</p><p>Hermione shrugged her shoulders as she ceased cutting. "Well, that's just how it should be. I shouldn't have involved your family into this mix. Dawlish told me you had quite a few witches seeking your interest before your name was removed. If there is more than one witch interested in a wizard, they would ask the wizard who he would have liked. I did you a dishonor by assuming you wouldn't have much choice."</p><p>Draco swung his head. "I don't want to start over, Granger. I loved my wife very much, and I won't have that again. I knew from the beginning her time was numbered, and she pushed having Scorpius so I wouldn't end up alone. She gave her life to me, to him, for love. Once you have the greatest love, you can't get another shot at it. You aren't expecting me to cater to your needs; it's relieving in a way that you forced yourself into this so I wouldn't have to open old wounds."</p><p>Hermione glanced over at him and massaged her bottom lip with her teeth. "I'm sorry about your wife, Malfoy. I can't imagine what pain that is, but I appreciate your willingness to let me solve the issue here. I don't want to start over either," she stated with a bow of her head.</p><p>"Then let's solve it so we can be lonely together," he laughed and tossed his hand. "Not that I expect you to abstain for the rest of yours because Weasel is a cad who fucked around."</p><p>Hermione's face dropped, and her cheeks tinted. "Yes, well, quite right. As you can see, I'm busy cooking. Why don't you go check on your son," Her tone was terse, and she jutted toward the steaks, slamming one of them a bit rough on the board.</p><p>Draco glared and huffed. "I think I will. Not everything has to be a bloody event around here," he spat and left the kitchen in a significant stride.</p><hr/><p>Dinner was excellent, even if Hermione chose to eat it in her wing. Draco didn't understand why precisely the witch turned so frosty, but it put a dent in his semi-decent mood. For the next four days, Hermione would leave in the morning before anyone was awake and come home late into the evening, long after Scorpius was in bed. The witch created a small opening on her door so that Crookshanks could come and go as he pleased.</p><p>All in all, Hermione did not socialize with the Malfoys. If she ate, she likely did in her quarters. If she drank, Salazar help them, she did so alone. It was like the witch completely cut them off.</p><p>Draco had enough by the time she walked in from work Friday evening. His whiskey didn't settle him, and he was in a piss-poor mood as it was. Hermione vanished into her wing, and he was furious with her. He wasn't even sure why. Maybe it was how she just hurled him aside while she was making dinner? No, he was angry at her taking advantage of his hospitality.</p><p>Draco strode to her door and heard murmuring. "No, no, I'm absolutely tickled about the wedding. It will be lovely, and of course, I'll come," he heard Hermione's voice carry through the cat door.</p><p>"Good, I'm glad you're alright with this. I know we haven't spoken in a while. How are you holding up? Harry told me about Malfoy, and I thought you might have gone a bit mental," Ronald Weasley's voice entered the room.</p><p>"No, nothing that drastic, I promise you. I did it so I could end this bill faster. It will serve its purpose," Hermione sighed, and Draco heard her shift.</p><p>"You know I'll always love you, Hermione. I still worry about you. You are my friend, and I would hate to see you throw away a chance at a better life," Ron's voice held sympathy.</p><p>"I'm sorry things ended so poorly between us, Ron. I know that life is terrible and horrible things happen all the time, I just never thought it would be us, you know?" Hermione murmured, and hints of sadness were in her tone.</p><p>"I know, and I only want what's best for you too. You deserve another chance. Don't make that your bloody endnote on your book, okay? Will I see you for dinner on Sunday? Katie was asking about you, and she wants to make sure you're alright too."</p><p>"Of course, I'll see you both Sunday for dinner," Hermione responded with another shift in the room.</p><p>"Happy Valentine's Day, Hermione. I'm sorry that you didn't have a great day," Ron sounded defeated.</p><p>"Me too. I hope you have a wonderful night with your fiance," Hermione sighed, and the sound of the flames returned to the room.</p><p>Draco wouldn't have continued spying if he didn't hear the witch's audible sobs through the hole. She was balling her eyes out in a wailing fashion. It was raw and passionate, two things he really hasn't seen from the witch at all since they were younger. With a loud bang and a shattering sound of glass, he heard her snarl loudly.</p><p>Crookshanks hissed and appeared through the hole, his hair sticking up like he'd been shocked. "Baby, I'm sorry!" she called out after the animal, congestion heard in her voice.</p><p>A thump on the ground and the continued sobbing of the witch was followed. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."</p><p>Draco glanced down at the animal who was tucked near his legs before he motioned to knock. He heard the witch hiccup on a sob and scramble. It took her a moment, but her face was pinched with annoyance when she opened the door. </p><p>"Granger," Draco said.</p><p>"What can I do for you, Malfoy?" Hermione questioned, her face blotchy.</p><p>"Can I come in?" He asked.</p><p>Hermione blinked and hemmed. "To do what?"</p><p>"To drink."</p><p>"With me?" Hermione asked, her brows now almost connected.</p><p>"Yes, to drink with you. It's a bloody pox when you don't have someone to talk to," Draco said with a nod.</p><p>Hermione just rocked her head and walked away from the door. "Alright, what would you like to talk about?" She had stationed herself on the sofa, extending her legs.</p><p>Draco had shut the door and glanced around; the witch had thrown a picture, and it was lying face down on the floor across the room. "I wanted to talk about Scorpius."</p><p>Hermione arched an eyebrow as the Malfoy skirted across the room and dug in a cabinet. He soon produced a large glass bottle and a few glasses that clinked together slightly as he walked. They didn't speak as the wizard situated himself in the armchair and poured them each a healthy drink.</p><p>"What do I do when he reminds me so much of her?" He asked the room as he took his glass in hand.</p><p>Hermione sighed as she reached for hers. "Celebrate her, Malfoy. That's the only thing you can do. Teach him all the things she gave you. All the plans you made together. All the hopes she fortified in him. That's the ballocks with a loss; we can't get them back, we can only figure out how to move on from the loss."</p><p>Draco glanced over and saw she had drunk her entire glass. It wasn't cheap, and it surely wasn't light on the alcohol. The witch was suffering, and he knew a thing or two about that, even if Weasley didn't die, she bore him like a lingering ghost. He reached for the bottle and offered to pour her another. Hermione nodded and accepted the refreshed glass to her lips.</p><p>"Granger, what happened? I heard you talking to Weasel through the floo," Draco confessed.</p><p>Hermione groaned as she parted from the half-empty drink. "Well, he's getting married! He proposed today and wanted me to be the first to know. Isn't that just the sweetest?" Hermione asked with venom.</p><p>"A bit soon, don't you think?" Draco inquired.</p><p>Hermione waved her free hand. "Well, don't you know? He just wants to move on with his life and celebrate it. We had our shot, and it opened his eyes to how precious and delicate life is. This bill made him decide that he'd rather marry her and get to know her after than waiting as we did. Isn't that just bloody brilliant!" Hermione exclaimed with a bitter smile as a tear skated down her cheek.</p><p>"What happened?" Draco asked.</p><p>Hermione downed her glass and reached for the bottle again. "Oh, you know the story, Draco," she tutted with a staccato tone. "The heroes gallantly saved the day and settled down for a life of peace," Hermione paused and stood up as the witch clutched her drink. "Then the heroine figured she better maintain the world and holds off on selfish desires — long hours at work, pushing bills of equality and peace for all. Changing the community's minds on magical creatures, werewolves, and even bloodlines," Hermione paused only to drink from her glass.</p><p>"Then once she got a big promotion two years ago, she says it's time. The redheaded patient wizard agrees, and they start trying for children, all the while planning on getting married. But the moronic heroine says marriage after," Hermione huffed and paced the room. "She gets pregnant, and it's a secret," Hermione pivots to the wizard, and Draco could see she's entirely gone at this point.</p><p>"Then what happened?" Draco asked.</p><p>Hermione grimaced and drained her glass. "They have the baby. It's still a secret, and you know what happens next?" She growled as she leaned toward him. "She dies. The baby dies. That's how the story ends. Cut press; end type, fin."</p><p>"That's what happened six months ago?" Draco gasped as Hermione braced herself against the chair arms.</p><p>"Yes, six months ago. I lost my daughter six months ago, and in my traumatic grief, I blamed him for not pushing for us to do it earlier. I blamed him, and I'm the reason he ran off with some waitress. I threw him out, and he was just as lost as me. I don't blame him for taking his ticket off this train. It was going off the rails anyway," Hermione sighed heavily.</p><p>Draco saw it before it happened. He stood up and pressed against her as she lost her legs. Her sobbing was soft whimpers as he set his glass down and pried hers away from her fingers. The witch was lost in a nearly poisonous cloud of drink. Had he known the full story, he might not have let her drink, but maybe that's what she needed.</p><p>The pale wizard scooped her up as she clung to him and cried. Draco couldn't remember the last time he held a witch that wasn't his wife but tossed the thought aside as he walked up the staircase to Hermione's room.</p><p>The witch was still crying as he set her down in bed, and she clung to his neck. "Don't you see? I am damaged goods, Draco. No wizard will ever want a witch after that because it makes her unworthy of love. I tossed away love because I couldn't cope. I threw away years of my life in hopes of a better tomorrow, only to be greeted by desert in my hell. I'm the reason he left."</p><p>Draco made calming sounds as he stroked her hair. "It will all be better tomorrow, Granger. That whiskey has you spinning."</p><p>"Do you know what we always did on Valentine's Day? We would go out to dinner, I would slip on some lacy knickers, and I would pretend tomorrow would be the start of our family. I didn't know how to tell him I wanted him more than my job. That was the single day I knew he understood he was the most important person in my life… he proposed to her today."</p><p>The tightening in Draco's chest wouldn't be ignored as a solemn tear ran down his cheek. "I'm sorry that it didn't work out, Granger. Maybe next time you'll be ready," He offered as he caressed her hair.</p><p>"Maybe there won't be a next time," she whispered.</p><p>He cleared her face with the loose blanket nearby. "Maybe there will. For you, Granger, there will be a happy ending. That just wasn't yours. He would stand beside you, health or illness, and let you say everything you need to say so that when you're done with grief, you can apologize and make it up to him. You're good at that, I can see it," Draco said with a smile.</p><p>Hermione laughed through fresh tears and sighed. "When did you grow a heart, Malfoy?"</p><p>"When someone loved me when I was lost too. She gave me the will to do better, and I do because of her. That's real love, Granger. Maybe you had love, but if you both were meant for greater things, he wouldn't have left, and you wouldn't be here crying with me."</p><p>"I'm sorry," Hermione exhaled.</p><p>"Stop apologizing to the world, Granger. You are allowed to be exactly who you are. Losing a partner is hard, but I can't even imagine losing Scorpius."</p><p>Hermione brushed her fingers over her eyes and groaned. "I can't help but be sorry."</p><p>Draco pried her hands away and pressed his thumbs into her palms. "Then I give you permission to not be apologetic with me. My wife's last two sentences said to me were, 'I'm sorry I have to go. I love you so much,' please stop saying you're sorry."</p><p>Hermione, through her drunken haze, stared at the man in front of her and saw his torture. She nodded and exhaled. "I won't be sorry then."</p><p>Draco smiled in the slightest and rocked his head. "Good. Now, I'm going to have Minky check on you throughout the night and make sure you're sleeping well. I should go so you can get some rest."</p><p>Hermione shook her head, but her body relaxed against the pillows. "Don't go yet."</p><p>"Alright, but turn over and try for some sleep," he ordered and released her hands.</p><p>Hermione rocked her head against the pillow and turned to her side, away from him. She was out in minutes, snoring and breathing heavily, likely from her stuffed up nose. Draco felt compassion for the witch. Now her story made sense—the fighting for freedom from this bill. Choosing someone she would never love. Even the erratic tendencies of being odd and meek in comparison to who he remembered that she was in school. It saddened him to no end that she suffered such a blow. It was a shame someone so bright had to bear such weight.</p><p>Draco stood up and glanced back down at her before leaving the room. He went down the staircase and drained his own glass before turning back to the broken frame on the ground. Curiosity got the best of him, and he retrieved it only to let out a loud puff of air. In the picture was her in the hospital bed, smiling and holding her daughter. Weasel was standing next to her and kissed her forehead. A dream of a different time for the witch. How poetically tragic that she kept this framed.</p><p>He pulled out his wand and repaired the picture frame before placing it back on the mantle for her. Draco glanced around the room and saw the cat resting on the couch. "Watch her tonight. She's in a bad way," he warned the animal.</p><p>Crookshanks stretched with a yawn before waltzing up the stairs to her cracked bedroom door. Funny, perceptive animal…</p><p>Draco left the wing and walked down the hallway to the next door. He entered his sitting room and huffed before collapsing on the sofa. Glancing up at the portrait on his wall above the fireplace, sat his sleeping wife with her arms against the barrier's side. The pose was angelic, and it remained that way, every day. She did not startle, move, or sigh. She just slept against the frame. His own personal hell...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Hermione grumbled as she surfaced from the fog of her sleep. Her head was pounding as if she slammed it against rocks all night. The wincing from moving only brought on more discomfort as the witch turned in bed. How did she get up here? When she glanced over at the nightstand, she saw several potions and a note.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione frowned and picked up the page, reading the simple line. </span>
  <em>
    <span>'Catch a bit of a bludger with that hangover, Granger?'</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Did she drink with Malfoy? Yes, maybe he did pop in for a drink. That she was almost sure of, and he started talking about Scorpius. Hermione peeled her blankets back with a groan to see she was in her work clothes from yesterday. Well, nothing more happened, thank Merlin. They must have talked until he left and she drank herself stupid. That sounds about right; she did that with Harry's visits right after her break up. He would sit with her, have a drink, leave, and she would finish with a few more before going to bed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The witch let out a loud moan as she took the potion and tossed her head back to the pillows. "Dis," a little boy's voice interrupted her thoughts.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione glanced over and saw Scorpius sitting on the floor, handing Crookshanks strings. "Red one," he ordered and pointed to the red string.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The cat picked up the string and held it out for him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Scorpius, what are you doing in my room?" Hermione asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Miny!" The boy shouted and jumped over to her bed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Love, what are you doing here? Your father is probably in fits," Hermione sighed as she helped the jumping child onto her bed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The boy hugged her and blabbered nonsense in an attempt to explain himself. The most she got from it was 'crawl,' 'small' and 'poof!' "You crawled through the cat door?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Scorpius nodded and held out his hands in an extensive reach to the ceiling. "Poof!" he exclaimed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione laughed while shaking her head. "I suppose I asked for trouble when I allowed my cat to wander through the house," she sighed and ruffled his hair. Hermione reached over and grabbed another vial, taking it with an exaggerated gag. "That's some awful stuff," she wretched.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Scorpius touched her face, and his lips pouted. "Sick?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione shook her head. "No, little love. I'm not sick," she breathed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He slammed down on the bed with a giggle as he grinned up at her. "Pretty colors," he said and pointed to her ceiling.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>True to Narcissa's flair for taste, Hermione assumed she had, the elderly witch had decorated her room with soft pastels and gentle colors of a summer sunrise. Hermione enjoyed it so much she didn't change it. Scorpius must have liked it too because he was slowly tracing where the colors blended together with his finger extended.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You're a smart little boy. Why don't you let me get dressed, and we'll go see if you daddy knows your here."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Scorpius nodded as Hermione climbed from the mattress. Crookshanks climbed up next to the boy and gave the witch a slanted expression of amusement. That made Hermione feel saddened at the enjoyment the cat had for children. After all of this, she might have to bring him to the Potters when she visits.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione spent little time in the luxurious bathroom as she rushed through looking suitable. She washed her face, fixed her hair, and reached for her sweats and t-shirt she had neatly folded over the laundry basket. When she re-entered the bedroom, Scorpius was jumping on the bed while Crookshanks tolerated the bouncing. He wasn't usually so patient, but Hermione supposed it was since he was a small child.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Okay, big boy, let's go see your father," Hermione sighed as she paced over to the bed, slipping on her slippers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Scorpius jumped into her arms and tittered. "So fun," he laughed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You must not be able to do naughty things like that with your grandmother or daddy, hm? Just don't tell them I let you," she teased, and they marched from the bedroom.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Crookshanks followed them down the staircase and into the sitting room. Hermione saw the glasses and bottle still on the table and sighed with relief that the cat must have ushered the child into the bedroom. Hermione left through the door and glanced around before hearing movement down the stairs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What do you mean, you can't find him!" Draco roared.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"He was following the cat. I didn't think he would go far," Narcissa murmured, panic clear in her voice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione walked down the staircase, and the pair spotted her. "Salazar's arse, Granger, you found him!" Draco huffed as he nearly sprinted up to them. Before she could get a word in edgewise, Draco took the child's face in his large hands and pressed his forehead to him. "I thought I lost you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Kitty, an stairs, an string!" Scorpius shouted, apparently unfazed by his father's emotions.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione cleared her throat as the man's face was far too close to her own. "He somehow got into my room while I was sleeping. Crookshanks babysat him until I surfaced from… my deep sleep," She murmured, causing Draco to glanced up at her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Narcissa wandered over and arched an eyebrow. "I once found Draco in a locked closet. His presents were in there, and he said the door opened for him when I asked."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Draco snorted as he pulled away, taking his son with him. "So you're telling me my son shrunk down and climbed through a hole my head couldn't fit in, just to follow a cat?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione shrugged her shoulders. "I'm just reporting what I know. He was sitting on my floor playing with string with Crookshanks. I will keep the door unlocked so you can check in there if it happens again," Hermione offered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"How's your head," Draco questioned with a smirk.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione huffed and rolled her eyes with a little cringe. "Not quite up to par."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Breakfast is on the table. Are you joining us today?" Draco asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She glanced between Draco and Narcissa. The older witch reached for the boy, and Scorpius leaned to her. "Gma, it brek-fast!" Scorpius said with a clap.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione watched them leave, but not without Narcissa glancing back over her shoulder at them. It seems something odd was going on.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No, I don't think so," Hermione sighed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Granger, come have some food for your hangover," Draco insisted and placed a hand on her shoulder. "You need it after last night."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione frowned at him and tilted her head. "What happened last night?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Draco blinked and pulled away from her. "Well, we talked. We talked about things," he sputtered as his hand went to the nape of his neck.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Did I tell you about the baby?" Hermione questioned, and he nodded in reply. "Can you promise not to tell anyone? I don't want that to be part of my campaign when I run for Minister."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Draco snorted and rolled his eyes. "I won't tell anyone. Not even Rita Skeeter," he quipped.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Okay, I'll have breakfast with you," she said with a nod.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Good, I was beginning to think you don't eat," Draco snickered with a sneer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione walked next to him and shrugged her shoulders. "I rarely do. I'm usually too busy to eat."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well, let's make a deal; you eat with us on Saturday mornings, and I will let you choose what we do on Sundays." Draco teased with a nudge of his elbow against her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You won't like that deal, Malfoy. I go to the Burrow on Sundays usually," she retorted with a mischievous smirk.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Draco was silent before they approached the doorway to the dining room and stopped. "You still go over there even after all that happened?" He whispered, his eyebrows inched toward his hairline.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione nodded and exhaled with a smile. "Sometimes, family is more important than pain. I love them."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I can understand that," he murmured as he shifted on his feet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Did you want to come with me? Scorpius could play with the others. I know you said you didn't want to, but the offer is there. You're doing something extraordinary for me and have been so understanding. The least I could do is offer," Hermione explained while hiding her cheeks among her hair as her head dipped.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"They hate me, Granger. It would be my death sentence even to appear there," Draco responded while pressing his fingertips to her shoulder. "I appreciate the offer, even if the circumstance is clearly against my wellbeing."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"If you change your mind, I wouldn't mind a different topic of conversation than Ronald's engagement," Hermione jested with a breathy laugh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That spurred him with a sneer. "It would be fun to ruin the party. Fucking wanker calls you on Valentine's Day. What a tool," he snickered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione glanced up to his face, and her breath hitched. "I, it, thank you for understanding, Malfoy. I appreciate what you did for last night, even if I don't remember what exactly happened."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Draco rocked his head and hemmed. "I'll come. I can't promise we'll stay, but my son could use a different set of faces. It's been too long in this manor, and he obviously likes you and your cat. It's nice to see him so engaged."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione launched herself at him and hugged him tightly. "Thank you," she sighed, before releasing the embrace just as swift.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She motioned toward the dining room with agility, and he could tell the action was not thought through before she hugged him. Draco chuckled to himself with a head shake… what the fuck was he thinking?</span>
</p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hermione did not spend the day in her quarters. In fact, Draco was surprised at how sweet she was to his son. There the witch was out in the garden with the blond child and walking with him around the trees. The cat lingered on the edge of the walled portion of the property, watching birds.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Draco, Lucius, and Narcissa sat on the patio, talking about the estate, pureblood marriages, and Draco's work with the International Alchemist Society. The conversation circled back to Lucius, talking about current events. The distaste the Ministry of Magic clearly declares for pureblood. Draco wasn't listening. He was watching.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione reached up and giggled as she helped a caterpillar off a branch. "Look, it's a baby butterfly," she commented.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Bu-fly?" Scorpius questioned the witch.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione placed the small black and yellow creature back and nodded before waving her wand. The whole area filled with butterflies of different colors, and the child gasped, jumping after them. "Bu-fly! Bu-fly!" He shouted while giggling.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Don't climb on that, boy!" Lucius snapped at the boy who was crawling on a statue after one of the more giant insects.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Scorpius pouted, and Hermione huffed, walking over to the child. "Come along, your grandfather doesn't know how to be a nice man today," she spat in the older wizard's direction.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You don't have to be rude to my son, father," Draco hissed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lucius waved a hand in the direction of his grandson and Hermione. "You think that is appropriate? I have tolerated her walking in like she owns the manor, her fiddling with the kitchen, and now this?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione just shook her head as she shuffled the child to the other side of the garden. "You don't belong here!" Lucius shouted after her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione waved her wand, and a castle with toys sprung up from the ground. Draco could see she whispered something to his son, before marching over and glaring down at the older wizard. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You're right. I don't, but I would never treat anyone the way you treat me!" Hermione spat as she pointed her index finger at him like scolding a child. "I hear your comments, Lucius, and I know what you say when I'm not in your sight. You think I'm inferior, but let me tell you something; I fought so your family could stay out of Azkaban! I demanded Kingsley keep in mind that Draco didn't turn us over when he knew it was Harry they captured. You listened to me get tortured, you harassed me, and now this? No, I won't stand for it anymore. You owe me that much," Hermione panted after she finished.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lucius's cheeks turned pink as he stood up in front of the witch. "You can't just waltz in here and change our lives for your own benefit."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well, I did, and I'm not remotely sorry for you," she turned to the stunned other Malfoys. "You both, however, I'm thankful for."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Listen to me, girl," Lucius spat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Father. Sit. Down," Draco ordered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lucius reluctantly descended to his seat, and Hermione crossed her arms. Draco arched an eyebrow at her, and she swallowed before nodding and walking away. "You're not going to talk to her like that again, do we understand each other?" Draco asked as he turned back to his father.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Son, this is madness," Lucius hissed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Until she decides it's over, she stays. No snide comments. No bitter snickering and definitely no talking to her like that in front of my son again. If you don't listen, I will excuse you to the house in Somerset where you can live out your days alone. My house, my rules," Draco growled with his teeth showing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"She is a pestilence!" Lucius sneered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"She is the only witch brave enough to stand up for what is right, putting her own feelings aside and saving your family from ruin. Lucius, you need to yield," Narcissa said with a scowl.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lucius straightened his jacket and huffed. "Maybe I will go down to Somerset for a week. Enjoy the ocean air," he murmured while rolling his eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That sounds most appropriate," Draco said with a nod. "I don't want any more outbursts when you return."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The older Malfoy stood up and left the patio, marching inside. Narcissa slumped in her chair and huffed. "That man is impossible to deal with at times."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well, you did marry him, mother," Draco sighed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Narcissa reached out and touched her son's shoulder. "Draco, my lovely son, what's ailing you today?" She inquired.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Granger had a rough night, and I am starting to wonder if she's on the road to ruin," Draco murmured as he pinched the bridge of his nose. "The strange part about all of this, I actually understand it."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You had Scorpius to dig yourself out of darkness, darling. She has no one who understands what that feels like," Narcissa sighed with a nod.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Weasley announced his engagement. They're celebrating it tomorrow, and she asked if I'll come," Draco mused as he rested against the back of his chair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The older witch rose one of her eyebrows. "And you said?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I said I would. How could I tell her no after what she said last night? The witch used to be unflappable, and now she's so broken. I couldn't do her the unkindness of facing that alone. Even if it means going to someplace, I will be scorned and jeered at," Draco huffed with a nod.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You're a good man, Draco. I'm positive she appreciates that immensely," Narcissa responded with a nod.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What do I get out of this? Why do I have the sudden urge to disrupt my life?" Draco questioned as he scrubbed his face with a furious force.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Narcissa squeezed his shoulder. "You have the opportunity to save someone. Something you felt like you should have done for your wife. You held that so tightly, just let it go and help her. Maybe that is the sole purpose of her choosing you; you need to be someone's hero."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione cast her head toward the sky and laughed loudly as Scorpius watched the small toy dragonfly around the castle with squeals of surprise. Draco smiled and bounced his head. "Yes, maybe you're right, mother. I think she needs us more than she thinks."</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>"This is bloody mental," Draco grumbled as he tugged his tie on his black shirt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione laughed, shaking her head as she straightened his jacket, a very intimate behavior considering they were arguing. "Would you relax? I won't let anyone curse you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Scorpius huffed and stomped his foot. "Inside now?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione lifted the boy as Draco fixed what Hermione just straightened; he liked it messy, and she wasn't going to boss him. "Would you please stop looking at me like that?" Draco hissed as Hermione scowled at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I would if you actually answered my question," Hermione huffed as she tossed her hair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Draco groaned and nodded. "Okay, yes, I accidentally saw your arse. It was not intentionally."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You came into my wing looking for your son," Hermione grumbled and scrunched her nose at Scorpius.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Scorpius ran his fingers over the woman's exaggeratedly curled hair. "So pretty," he sighed with a grin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well, I was nervous, I still am nervous," he hissed as he glanced up at the large, awkward house. "What were you doing wandering around your sitting room almost starks anyway?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione's face darkened in the dim light. "I was trying to get my necklace down the stairs. I didn't realize there was a dress code in my quarters, and if you had knocked, I would have told you I was in my knickers."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"If there were, you wouldn't listen, and I have been nothing but polite to you," He retorted as he brushed a loose curl from her face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It all felt… too familiar. Hermione jerked from his hand and marched up the pathway with the child in her arms. Draco groaned loudly and followed her with trepidation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione was in a lovely maroon dress with a low back- too short if you asked him. Her hemline was too high. She looked far also done up for a simple dinner, and he didn't like it, not one bit. However, he didn't want to seem domineering and brutish, so he didn't say anything. He wasn't looking at her and knew for a fact she was not looking at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When she opened the door, Draco saw the red hair inside. Immediately she was greeted by the fiery redheaded Potter. "Hermione! Merlin, where have you been? Harry got your letter yesterday, and we nearly died… oh, whose child is that?" Ginny said as she noted the boy clinging to Hermione.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Gin, this is Scorpius Malfoy. Scorpius, this is my friend Ginny," Hermione declared with a nod before turning to the approaching father. "Malfoy, you remember Ginny, right?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Draco waved awkwardly and cleared his throat. "Good evening, Potter."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ginny glanced between the two adults, and her eyebrows knitted at the witch. "Is he your date?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione opened her mouth in a rather comical way as her eyebrows shot up. "Date?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes, as a matter of fact, I am," Draco voiced as his arm wrapped around the stunned woman.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh," Ginny said as she blinked a couple of times.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Scorpius huffed and waved. "Hi," he said with an indignant tone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It shook the witches from their paralleled shock, and Ginny nodded. "Good evening, Scorpius. Want to go play with the others up the stairs?" The redhead questioned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Scorpius pouted and reached over for his father. "Okay, too much too fast, come here," Draco sighed as he let go of Hermione and took his son.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione smirked at them and shrugged her shoulders. "He might be a bit shy, but I'm sure he'll come around when he sees the children."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well, come on in, I'm positive that mum is going to be batty," Ginny sighed and welcomed them inside officially.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione leaned to Draco and breathed. "Why did you say you're my date?" Her narrowed eyes said it all.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Because, Granger, I'm going to have fun if you drag me off to my death," Draco whispered before they stepped inside.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"There's my smartest sister!" George's voice announced their arrival.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione exhaled and walked over to embrace the stalky Weasley. "Georgie, why aren't you in costume? Harry said you bought the toga and everything," she murmured.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His eyes traced the strange pair standing close to the door. "You brought a date? Who's the bloke?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Malfoy, what are you doing here?" Harry sounded, and Hermione watched him walk out of the kitchen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione beckoned him over, and Draco pinched his features as he sauntered over, son still in his arms. "Harry, he came with me tonight," she announced as her hand brushed the blonde wizard's shoulder in a sea of red hair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"As her date," Draco said smugly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Whatever idle chatter was happening around the cramped sitting room stalled. You could almost hear a pin drop. It grew so quiet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry buttoned his lips before reaching out a hand. "Good to have you, Malfoy," Harry responded with a nod. "Gin, where's the kids? Let's get," he paused.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Scorpius," Draco added.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Scorpius introduced," Harry concluded with a nod.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Boys, stop running in the house!" Molly's shout was heard from the kitchen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Soon a thunder of feet filled the room, and children nearly toppled the witch in the maroon dress. "Aunt Hermione!" An older one with teal hair cried.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The witch ducked down among the children and laughed as she hugged them. "Teddy, you've gotten so big! James, don't hurt Fred," Hermione said to the children.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"They must have heard you, Potter," Draco mused as he watched the witch enveloped by the swarm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Aunt Hermione, who's that?" Teddy asked as they noted the child still clinging to his father.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Draco set the boy down, and anxiety wrenched him as Scorpius clung to his father's hand. Hermione removed herself from the mass of children and walked over. "This is Scorpius. Scorpius, this right here is Teddy. He's a distant cousin of yours," Hermione explained as she waved the older child over.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Teddy glanced at Hermione, who just gave him a single nod. The boy smirked and ducked down. "Hey, wanna see a trick, Scorpius?" Scorpius nodded slowly, distrust still evident on his face. Teddy shook his head, and his hair turned silvery. "See, I look just like you," Teddy declared with a nod.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Wow!" Scorpius exclaimed and walked over to the older child.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Come on; we're going to go play with Uncle Fred's chess set!" Teddy announced and took the boy's hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Soon they were off. The children all cheering or laughing as they ran through the kitchen again. Hermione turned to Draco to see he was scowling quite a bit. "Relax, Teddy's a good boy and will watch after him. He'll fit right in," she murmured and touched his arm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So, Malfoy, what made you think you could wander in here and not bring drinks?" George snickered with a grin. "After all, I hear you get some interesting imports."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I didn't realize it was my turn to bring the spirits," He said dryly before wrapping his arm around the nearly naked witch.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He still didn't like that she was so very bare.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry hemmed and tugged his collar. "You realize someone's going to have something to say. Mum might even be a bit upset," he mumbled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione waved him off and sighed. "I talked to her this morning, and she told me it was fine."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Draco grinned and waggled his eyebrows down at Hermione. "You think it will come to blows?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Malfoy," Hermione said with a warning tone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I know, I know, best behavior," he huffed and held up two fingers. "Wizard's honor."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You both look cozy," Ginny remarked as she wandered over.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well, Ginerva, I can call you that, right? I have decided the best way to tame a Gryffindor's vengeance is to give her what she wants," Draco teased.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione pressed her palm to her forehead. "What have I done? Why did I ever think you would be normal?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's my best quality," Draco retorted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Angelina walked in from the kitchen and blinked. "Hermione? Merlin, Hermione! I hardly recognize you!" She hollered as she skipped over. "Your dress, that makeup… who's this?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Draco frowned and glanced down at the mortified witch. "Do I look different? Is it the beard?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Draco realized two things. One, Hermione hardly dressed up for anything, and two… not a soul knew he was coming outside of the dinner's hostess. It might be a long night.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes, it's the beard, Malfoy," Hermione sighed while shaking her head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Malfoy? Wow, you're grown-up," Angelina stumbled and turned to her husband for help.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"He has a shy son too if you wouldn't believe it," George snickered with a grin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That's it," Ginny huffed and yanked Hermione from Draco. "You and me, right now, outside," she demanded and pulled Hermione toward the kitchen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'll be right back!" Hermione shouted back at Draco before disappearing into the doorway.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I have to give your wife credit, Potter. She's incredibly strong for her size," Draco mused before turning to the puzzled man next to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry rocked his head. "Yeah, you're telling me," he responded with a grimace.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Malfoy, you don't have a drink, let's get you one. After that, we'll reintroduce you to everyone," George declared as he nudged the pale wizard.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was an odd thing. George helped him get a drink and introduced him to the Weasleys again, this time as a regular outsider to the affair. Percy and his wife. Bill and the blond girl from the tournament… They all were quite polite as they made the rounds. It wasn't until he was offered the loveseat that Harry sat down near him on the sofa and hemmed as the others got into conversation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I have to know what's going on? She didn't come over yesterday and now this," Harry said with a firm tone. "I'm worried about her."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Draco sipped his glass before bending toward his former rival. "Potter, she nearly collapsed on herself after he floo'd her on Valentine's Day announcing his engagement. She has to come to this party to celebrate it… give the witch a little credit; she's going through plenty," he whispered with a condensed brow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"He told her? On Valentine's Day?" Harry asked and followed it with a groan. "Of course he did. That would be the most blunderous thing to do," he sighed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I come in peace, at least in regards to her. I can't stand to see witches cry anymore. I saw enough from my late wife," Draco said before drinking from his glass.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Then, you know?" Harry asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Draco nodded and tilted his head. "I do. She sozzled herself and told me all about it."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Then you know why I'm so worried," Harry exhaled and reached for his cup on the side table. "Malfoy, tell me she's doing alright, please? Anything that helps me get some actual sleep."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"She's doing fine, Potter. She just needs the room to heal. Loss isn't digestible at that level. You have to expel it and then reexamine it several times over."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry chanced it and reached over, patting the other wizard's shoulder. "Thank you; she's the only real family I have outside of the Weasleys. She's like a sister to me, Malfoy. That means she's one of the most important people in my life. I'm sorry to hear about your wife."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Don't get soft on me, Potter. I know what you harbor against me, and I have no excuse, nor do I blame you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Their heart to heart was interrupted as a small form collapsed next to Draco. "So, you're her date, hm?" Ginny asked as Draco turned to her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes, is there a problem?" Draco asked as he side glanced Hermione sitting down next to Harry.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ginny shook her head with a wild smile. "Not at all! I'm just glad that she's actually shagging someone," Ginny teased and watched Harry choke on his drink.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I am not," Hermione affirmed as Harry glared at her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Draco grinned wickedly and arched an eyebrow. "That little birthmark on her arse is quite pretty in dim light," He retorted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione covered her face and groaned as Harry glowered over at Draco. "What gives you any right to say those things?" Harry said through his teeth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Harry, please relax, he is just goading the situation, and I fear that's going to be an all-night affair," Hermione spoke with a firm tone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ginny crossed her legs as she cleared her throat. "You both are friendly?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>Just</span>
  </em>
  <span> friendly," Hermione clarified.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Draco exhaled as he relaxed in the seat. "I thought I meant more to you, Granger," he said with an exaggerated pout.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So, this is the Malfoy we would have gotten if you weren't a shit in school?" Ginny questioned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No, I was always a shit, as you say. My wife tamed some of my hate and resentment; love did the rest. I have a son now and have not the energy for that in my life. I don't want him to become my father's sins either," Draco said as he ran a hand through his beard.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione shifted in her spot and cleared her throat. "I think I'm going to go get a glass of wine," she murmured.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ginny watched her go with knitted brows and exhaled. "I wish she would let me invite Krum to visit. If only to get her out to dinner or something. I know it's too soon for anything else, but a bit of laughter and compliments would do her good."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Technically, she can't do that; we're contracted, remember?" Draco asked with an arched eyebrow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Then you take her out, Malfoy," Ginny said and poked his arm. "You and her, nothing will happen, and it will give her something to look forward to when this marriage bill business is over. She'll remember what it's like to want that."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Pardon? Are you suggesting I take her out on a date just for the sole purpose of her enjoyment? I may have changed, but I'm still a Slytherin," Draco hissed with a grimace.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No, Gin, leave it alone. They aren't fighting or attempting to kill each other. Let's chop that up as catching the snitch and move on. Only less than a month and she can choose someone else," Harry responded with a nod.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione wandered back into the room, and Ginny moved next to her husband. The curly-haired witch shifted before sitting down next to Draco with a sigh. Her posture was slumped forward, and her back was in clear view of the lone Slytherin. He did whatever he could not to linger on her revealed skin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Arthur came into the room with an infant in hand. The baby was crying as he approached the group sitting, his face read regret. "Dumpling, could you take Lucy back. She started wailing when you left. It's the first time in hours she was quiet," He asked Hermione.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh, of course, dad," Hermione said as she put down her glass.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Arthur handed the child over once Hermione leaned back, giving the patriarch a full view of Draco. The older wizard scowled profoundly and scratched at his face. "Seems you did indeed bring company," Arthur mused as Hermione started to rock the fussy child.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm her date," Draco announced, causing the witch to stiffen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Her date? Best not tell your mother, darling, she will be up in arms," Arthur told the witch.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Of course, dad. We don't want to give the wrong impression," Hermione said through her teeth as she glared over at Draco.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Draco grinned as he scooped the witch underarm. "Of course not, Granger. We wouldn't want them to think this marriage would stick. You would be a widow before toasts," he snickered with a scrunched nose.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His enjoyment of her discomfort gave Arthur a pinched expression. "I don't appreciate the sentiment of lying, Mr. Malfoy. Don't cause my wife heart pains over the farse either," he spoke clear and concise; that wasn't just a request to keep the jesting at a minimum. That was a direct order.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Draco just gave the older Weasley a nod before the man turned around and walked over to his sons, talking on the other side of the room. Draco glanced over and snorted as he tugged Hermione slightly. "I better watch it, or your family will lynch me."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She glanced over at him, and their eyes met. Hermione wasn't there; she was in her own little bubble with the red-haired child who was sleepily cooing in her arms. Her face read sadness, and Draco's face dropped as his thumb ran over her cheek. "Don't, just release it. If you want, we can take a walk after the baby's asleep," he offered in a calm tone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Okay," she sighed and turned back to the little girl, a small tear slithered down her cheek.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh, Granger, you kill me sometimes," Draco sighed and grabbed her wine glass. "Here, have a bit."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione took the glass and sipped an astounding amount before he took it back. "Thank you, Malfoy. They come in waves. I'm going to go put her down in mum's room; I'll return in a moment. Sorry that I haven't been able to get you situated."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Granger, I'm just here for your entertainment. You don't need to worry about me," He said with a bright smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione strolled from the room, and Draco watched. His eyes maybe lingered longer than they should have. "How did you do that?" Harry asked, bringing him back to the Burrow sitting room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Do what?" Draco asked as he turned to Potter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ginny shook her head. "Malfoy, she doesn't let anyone do that."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Do what?" He hissed with a frown.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ginny waved in his direction dramatically. "What you did! The small comforts she doesn't seek when all of us have tried in the last six months."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Draco glanced between then and realized they were dead serious. "She doesn't open up?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That's what we're telling you," Ginny grumbled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'll be right back, and we'll start the merriment when Ronnie gets here," George announced loudly and shuffled toward the kitchen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry groaned. "Come on, Gin. We better go warn mum," he murmured.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Draco sat there a moment and stared at the contents in his glass. What did it mean? Was he doing a decent job helping her, or was he forcing her to face something she wasn't ready to look at? It did bother him that he felt… something. Attached? Maybe. Her broken pieces made him feel closer to her in a way.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Malfoy," Hermione's voice reached his ear.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He smiled up at her, and she tilted her head with a smirk. "Want to come to see what your son is doing?" she asked as she smirked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Draco stood up and rocked his head. "Hopefully, nothing terrible."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No, it's rather cute," Hermione said as her cheeks tinted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He set down his drink as he maneuvered around, Hermione toward the kitchen. It was at that moment that several things happened within instants of each other. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The first was the front door opened up, and Ron was standing there with his fiance. The little cupids flew around the room as confetti went off from hidden places, likely charmed only to go off when he arrived. George hollered from behind the pair, causing Hermione to turn toward Draco and glance around him with a snort. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The pale wizard felt a sting in his shoulder, and suddenly the witch in front of him was undeniable. Draco grabbed her and kissed her with ravenous lust. Hermione squeaked against the surprise attack, and soon, the kiss was far more than just a shock for both involved… it was the star of the event for the whole evening...</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>"Hermione!" Ron bellowed as he stomped forward.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The kiss was only broken after Draco had retaken ownership of his tongue and removed it from the surprised witch's mouth. Her cheeks were the sight of debauchery as her eyes blinked, and her body pulled away from his imprisoning grasp.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Draco span and touched his shoulder, only for the sting to reemerge as pain like a splinter being tugged out. "Damnit, George!" Arthur swore and stomped over to the toga-wearing Weasley.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Cupid strikes again!" George bellowed and held up the small bow he held in his hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Draco groaned and turned to see Hermione, still wide-eyed and holding onto an arrow with a heart at the end. "I think this belongs to you," Hermione murmured and handed Draco the weapon which he pocketed with a nod.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione was span on her heels as the seething redhead glared at her. "What is </span>
  <em>
    <span>he</span>
  </em>
  <span> doing here? And kissing you no less?" Ron growled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ronald," Hermione stated, finally finding her barrings.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Draco took a step closer and wrapped his arm around her. "Hermione invited me. That kiss wasn't planned, I assure you," Draco declared.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ron glared and pointed a finger just under Hermione's nose. "You knew this wasn't a good idea, and yet you still did it. If I didn't know any better, you were attempting to ruin dinner."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hey, don't you accuse her of anything," Draco glared and drew Hermione further from the aggravated Weasley.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Don't you touch her, you have no right to touch her," Ron growled as he walked closer to Draco, mere inches from the man's face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Weasley, I'm going to ask you politely to get away from me. Your breath is putrid," Draco hissed as his eyes narrowed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Boys!" Hermione shouted and made an effort to step between them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ron may not have done it purposely, but he pushed her away, and that spurred Draco unlike anything else. The pale wizard gripped Ron's shirt and tugged him close enough to see the freckles around his cheekbones. "Don't fucking touch her," Draco whispered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Draco, stop, don't hurt him," Hermione implored, pressing her hand to Draco's arm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He released Ron with a small push and proceeded to return to her. "Okay, I promised I wouldn't, and I intend to keep that," he sighed as he disregarded his insatiable demand to beat the fuck to a pulp.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Don't hurt me? Do you think he could hurt me? Merlin, Hermione, who the hell is this woman in front of us? Parading around with </span>
  <em>
    <span>Malfoy</span>
  </em>
  <span>? Next, you will be telling us that you're shagging him just to spite what our family has gone through," Ron snapped as he rubbed his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione's lips quivered, and Draco stroked her curled hair. "Come on, Granger, let's take that walk," Draco suggested as his thumb ran over her rosy cheek.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ron punched Draco from the side, a blow of passion and anger. It caused the pale wizard to lurch sideways and glare over at the panting Weasley.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Merlin, Ron! Why are you always like this!" Hermione shouted as she shoved him roughly. "Leave it alone, he was only protecting me and here to support me. How dare you even suggest those things," She snarled and waved a finger at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Malfoy put a hand on her shoulder. "Come on, Granger, we're making a scene," he whispered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Don't you fucking touch her again, Malfoy. I'll jelly-leg jinx you and use your head for a punching bag," Ron barked and yanked out his wand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You're an awful friend right now, Ronald," Hermione huffed and moved to leave with Draco.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Draco was yanked backward, and Ron had his wand next to his cheek. "You're still a piece of shit, Malfoy. Nothing has changed that," Ron said through his teeth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Draco sneered and yanked up his coat arm, revealing the scar left by the faded Dark Mark. "You don't think I don't know that, Weasley; one piece of shit to another. Go ahead, give me your best, because right now, she wants to go home with me, not you," He sneered, and Hermione pulled out her wand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ronald, let him go," Hermione growled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione could see his brothers closing in to try and prevent the situation that was clearly escalating. Katie had been watching from nearby, and the crease in her brow indicated she wasn't pleased with the attack either. When Hermione took another step, Ron pressed his wand further into Draco's cheek.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You're really choosing this fuck over your family? Over our friendship?" Ron growled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I would rather choose him over the person you are right now any day. Let him go," Hermione ordered as her eyes narrowed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A booming sound was heard from the kitchen. "Enough! I will not and never have endured fighting in this house. Ronald Weasley, you were raised better than that, and you will not treat a guest in such a manner, is that clear?" Molly's voice was shrill and filled the room as she walked into the sitting room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Took you a while, mum," Bill murmured.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Draco said fuck it. He elbowed Ron and moved from his grip as the Weasley recovered. He tried her way, but he was growing impatient with playing kumbaya. Bill and Percy had secured Ron back from retaliation as the lanky Weasley struggled against them in anger.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes, well, I was being informed," Molly bristled as she approached Hermione. "Dear, why don't you and Mr. Malfoy step outside," she suggested, rubbing Hermione's shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Malfoy," Hermione started, but he shook his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Draco, please, I'm done with this Malfoy rubbish," Draco huffed as Hermione turned to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She glared and sighed. "That's going to welt, let's go take care of that, Draco," Hermione murmured as she touched his cheek.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Draco winced and nodded. "Alright."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She wrapped her arm around his as they stepped into the kitchen. Harry and Ginny were in there, Harry being pressed to the counter by his wife. When Ginny saw Hermione, she released her husband from his gentle confinement. "I'm sorry, Hermione. I thought if he saw Harry and argued, it would have been more problematic," Ginny huffed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry bent and checked Hermione's face. "He didn't hurt you, did he? Are you alright? I knew this was going to be terrible and should have brought you both in here with us when George was getting changed. I'm sorry, Hermione," Harry sputtered on as he examined her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm alright; you know how he gets," Hermione sighed while rolling her eyes. "I'm going to get Draco some bruising paste," she finished with a nod.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry stood up and patted Draco's arm. "Thank you, mate. I don't know many wouldn't take a shot at revenge if it were offered. I respect you for showing resistance."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Draco smirked but groaned at the pain in his jaw. "Trust me, Potter. If we ever get into it, I expect you to do the same as him. She asked me not to, so I obliged out of pure courtesy."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione tugged him along and toward the stairs. She knew the Potters were watching; the whole world seemed to be watching her lately. She just needed a moment alone with Draco, so she took him up to the bathroom. Draco didn't argue as they stepped inside, and she locked the door. He sat down on the covered toilet, and she dug through the cabinet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was eerily silent for him. "Some show, hm?" Draco asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She still didn't look at him as she took out the jar. Her actions were mechanical as he watched her unscrew it and finally turn to him. Hermione ducked down and started applying it to his face, running it through his beard. "I wanted to thank you," she began, evading meeting his eye contact.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"For what?" he asked as she retrieved more of the salve.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"For being here, doing this for me. Knowing that this was likely the result and then showing mercy when I asked. It was a horrible thing to ask of you, but you did it for me. I don't know how I'll ever be able to repay the kindness you have showed me this last week." Hermione told him and then finally gazed at his eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You don't need to, Gr- Hermione," He said and pulled her hand away from his face. "I know what you did for my family and me. I also know how much you did for the world after the war. My wife was quite a fan of your bills. The most insulting part about all of this is I have nothing more to give you that you would want. It's the least I could do."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione moved toward his face. "Don't," he whispered. "Don't do this."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She pulled away and blinked. "Oh, I, Merlin, I'm so sorry, Draco," Hermione gasped and pressed her clean hand to her mouth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You don't want a widower that your family hates, and most certainly not one that spent a year mourning his dead wife. You deserve better than me. Please don't," Draco murmured with sad eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione just nodded and pulled her hand away from her mouth, holding it out to him. "Friends?" she asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Draco's morose feelings faded as he took her hand. "Friends, Hermione. Always," he responded with a nod.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Then I require one thing from you," she said while still gripping his hand. "You let me be someone for you to lean on as well when you need it."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Draco stood up and scooped a stray curl from her cheek. "Of course, now, back to my son. What is he doing that is so cute?" He asked with a smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Come on, last I checked on them, he was painting his hair teal like Teddy," she snickered with a bright grin as she washed her hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Paint!" Draco spat with wide eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione threw back her head as she saw his expression in the mirror and belted out laughter. "I'm kidding, it was only food coloring," she teased.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Salazar's beard, Hermione, you're going to drive me batty," he grumbled as they left the bathroom to check in on the children.</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>
      <span>Later that night…</span>
    </strong>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The rest of the dinner was civil. Ron promised not to talk to Draco, and Draco was as polite as ever. Things seemed to be running smoothly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He wouldn't admit to enjoying it when she leaned on him and laughed or caressed his arm while whispering in his ear. He couldn't admit it, because if he did, then he would be dishonoring every witch in his life. His mother and her request to not jump into things if the wounded witch gave him an opening. Hermione because she hadn't a clue what baggage he came with and even his wife. Yes, his wife most of all; she hasn't even been gone for the length of his son's life, and he was already entertaining the idea of someone else? No, it couldn't happen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He thought at length about their past together. Their rivalry. His trespasses against Hermione. Her noble actions that lead him to have the ability to be released of the sins in the war. It all was too messy and too unkind to lead astray. It was easier when she hated him; he could pass it off and stay distant.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Draco was at a loss.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He walked with Hermione from Scorpius' bedroom door as he put his son to sleep. They walked in comfortable silence as they made their way to her wing. Her heels were in her hand as she swung them with the soft beat of their pace.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When they got to her door, she turned. "Well, thank you for the eventful evening. True enough, you made a splash," Hermione teased with a smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Thanks for the invitation, my son had a great time," He murmured with a playful eye roll.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione glanced down before meeting his eyes again. "I appreciate you, Draco. What you did, what you do for me, is priceless. Thank you," she said with a nod.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Try to have a good day at work tomorrow, alright?" He inquired with a tilt of his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione closed the gap and kissed his cheek. "I will, good night," she whispered and went to her door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Draco watched her disappear with a small wave, and he exhaled. He wandered toward his sitting-room door and felt a sinking feeling. That bitter pit of pain and darkness that was left there when Astoria died. His own baggage. He opened the door and glanced up at her painting, still unmoving, still asleep.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Why won't you talk to me?" He growled as he started to pace the room. "Talk," he ordered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He made another two rounds around the table and glanced back up at her. "Astoria, fucking talk to me!" He shouted, and she remained unaltered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Draco snarled viciously and took the vase sitting on the side table, chucking it against the fireplace. It shattered into pieces and boiled his blood. "Bloody fuckin' hell, why?" He cried as his hands ran through his hair. "Why?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He sunk to the couch and sobbed, tears splattering against his pants as his hands were pressed to his head. "Why?" He repeated to himself as he pushed his fingers into his hair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Draco let the tears fall for longer than he deemed necessary. Tonight was just overwhelming, and he didn't have anyone to talk to about it. Zabini wouldn't understand. His mother wouldn't know what to say. Hermione couldn't be a part of this… he felt so alone. His wife wouldn't even wake long enough to tell him she loved him… she was just gone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He finally settled enough to wipe his face and maneuver himself up the staircase to his bedroom. He wanted to blot the whole event from his mind and start a new day. He walked into his bathroom to discard his clothes into the basket. His shoulder ached, and he gazed over it into the mirror to see the small puncture wound left by the arrow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Scrambling for his coat, he pulled out the small object and exhaled with bitter relief — his souvenir of the only kiss he would ever give Hermione Granger. The thought created a tightening in his chest as he examined the weapon. His feet propelled him to his bedroom as he retained view of the object. Draco set the arrow on his night table and rocked his head. A fantasy for another era in his life. He could never love her, but he could always keep this— a memory of a perfect kiss.</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hermione was humming at her desk as she wrote and signed off on reports. She hadn't noticed Kingsley standing near the corner and watching her. "If I hadn't known better, I would think you're happy today, Hermione," He said, causing the witch to jump.</p><p>"Merlin, Minister!" Hermione huffed as she clutched her chest. "I'm just doing reports."</p><p>"Did you see the article in today's paper?" Kingsley question and folded it over to reveal the picture.</p><p>It was of a couple and the wizard getting down on one knee to propose. "I did, it's quite sweet," Hermione said as she set her signed reports aside.</p><p>"I have it under good authority that a few choice picks are left if you want to look into it," He offered with an arched eyebrow.</p><p>Hermione stopped her fiddling and glared over at him. "You think the bill will pass?"</p><p>"I never said that but you have six weeks until you need to pick another wizard, Hermione," He said with a scowl.</p><p>She sat back in her chair and exhaled. "I know that."</p><p>"Good, I'm glad you do. How was dinner last night? Mr. Weasley informed me it was difficult," He murmured as he shifted toward her desk.</p><p>"It was… interesting," Hermione sighed.</p><p>Kingsley leaned over and pursed his lips. "Hermione, I like you. You're spirited and passionate. You hold true to many things that we need to run our government. Do you find yourself fond of Mr. Malfoy? If you do, we can still pick another alternative to the bill, and you can stay there."</p><p>Hermione buttoned her lips and shook her head. "He doesn't want me, Kingsley. He wanted nothing more from me than what we have and made that abundantly clear last night. So, thereby that deduction, no matter the state of the bills, I will say goodbye after six weeks, and we shall stay at arm's length as he wishes."</p><p>He rose his eyebrows with a tilted head. "He did? Mr. Weasley made it sound like you were both quite close last night."</p><p>Hermione glanced down at her desk and shook her hair from her face. "He loves his wife entirely too much to love anyone else. He told me before, but I suppose I'd forgotten."</p><p>"I see," the Minister sighed and stood up. "Well, I'm going to give you the week off. Do some research, figure out some concepts for us to work on, and possibly narrow down your next wizard. I want to hear that you actually met with one or two of them before next Monday, alright? If he is insistent on you severing the contract, then you must comply by being prepared. Once the six weeks are done, you should seamlessly be able to move forward. We are no longer just ourselves when we have to be an example."</p><p>Hermione bobbed her head and hemmed. "Yes, Sir. Will Percy take care of my duties while I am away?"</p><p>"Yes, and don't worry. I will keep you abreast of all changes. I just want you to spend time on things that matter more than signing reports and mitigating meetings. Go work on your articles so we can present something to the chairs in six weeks. If we have two or three concepts, we will be able to decipher what is best."</p><p>Hermione stood up as she shifted her paperwork into piles with a flick of her wand. "I will do my very best, Minister."</p><p>"I know, and Hermione. I have this for you," Kingsley said before handing her a card. "It's a witch who specializes in your trauma. I want you to see her tomorrow. I meant what I said; you need someone to talk to that can help."</p><p>Hermione pocketed the card in her coat and nodded. "Yes, of course. I will owl her when I get back to Malfoy Manor."</p><p>Kingsley reached out and patted the witch's shoulder. "That's a start. Have a good week off, Miss Granger. I want you refreshed for what's to come."</p><p>---</p><p>"So, how's the Gryffindor princess?" Zabini inquired with a smirk.</p><p>They were sitting in the dining room as Draco was feeding Scorpius lunch. Narcissa insisted on Draco taking some time out of work while she tidied up her quarters. Lucius being gone gave her the freedom to do so without his bickering.</p><p>"Please don't call her that," Draco sighed.</p><p>Blaise arched an eyebrow as he slumped forward. "Why not? She's a stuck up," he paused when Draco glared at him.</p><p>"She hasn't done anything. I'm asking out of respect that we don't call her any names anymore. She deserves more than that," Draco grumbled as he handed Scorpius the plate with grilled cheese cut small.</p><p>"You like her," Blaise said with rose eyebrows.</p><p>Draco shook his head. "Don't be ridiculous, Zabini."</p><p>"Miny an dad red boo," Scorpius said with a nod.</p><p>"Don't you tattle on me," Draco told his son with a shake of his head.</p><p>Blaise grabbed his teacup and shrugged his shoulders. "I have no idea what he said."</p><p>"He said that we were reading a book last night to the kids," Hermione's voice announced.</p><p>Draco and Blaise jumped, and Scorpius clapped. "Miny!" the boy shouted.</p><p>Hermione walked over as the Slytherins watched her. "Hello, Scorp. How are you doing, my lovely?" She asked as she sat down next to him, handing him a piece of grilled cheese.</p><p>"Kitty in grash," He said with a nod before biting his food.</p><p>"Ah, Crookshanks in the grass? Did you play outside before the rain?"</p><p>"What are you doing home?" Draco finally questioned her.</p><p>Hermione exhaled and waved a finger in the air. "Kingsley wants me to have some time off while I work out concepts for the new articles. He insisted on me handling some personal matters as well," Hermione murmured as she helped the boy gather his food.</p><p>"Personal matters, Granger?" Zabini questioned with a smirk.</p><p>"He told me to meet with a few of the potentials so that it's seamless when it's time for me to leave." She murmured, not looking over at Draco; she altogether avoided his gaze.</p><p>"Potentials as in potential husbands?" Blaise questioned.</p><p>Hermione rocked her head and smirked as Scorpius offered her a bite. "Dis?"</p><p>"Thank you, lovely," Hermione said and took it from him, chewing the small bite.</p><p>"Why are you meeting with them now?" Zabini continued.</p><p>Hermione huffed and shrugged her shoulders. "Minister's orders. He wants his department to set a good example."</p><p>"Hermione, when did you get home?" Narcissa asked as she entered the dining room, heels clicking on the tile.</p><p>She smiled over at the matron. "About fifteen minutes ago. I was sending out some letters and finishing up some last-minute changes on a few of my files. The Minister gave me a mandatory holiday."</p><p>Narcissa walked over to her and hugged her shoulders before kissing her grandson. "You two are twin mandrakes, aren't you? Can't keep you out of the same pot," She snickered as Scorpius tapped the table.</p><p>Hermione sighed and stood up. "I have a meeting I must get to, so I better get going," she murmured and caressed Scorpius's arm.</p><p>"What meeting?" Draco finally spoke, causing Hermione to glance over at him.</p><p>"Just some witch," Hermione said evasively. "I will see you in about an hour. Have a good lunch," she said with a wave as she left the room.</p><p>Draco glared over at his mother. "Why would you say that?" He hissed.</p><p>Narcissa looked between the two young wizards and scowled. "What do you mean?"</p><p>Draco scrubbed his face and groaned. "She's going to leave in six weeks, don't guilt her."</p><p>"I will have you know, son, I was not guilting her. I was just noting how close your son is with her. What would you have liked me to say?" She inquired with a scathing tone.</p><p>"Nothing, preferably," Draco retorted.</p><p>Blaise gasped and rose his finger. "You snogged her!" He voiced.</p><p>"That was on accident," Draco grumbled.</p><p>Narcissa's toe clicked on the tile as her arms crossed over her chest. "Then, your guilt is causing you to be a tosser, son?"</p><p>"Listen, it happened, I don't regret it, but I don't want her to feel the need to stay when she could have a life of fulfillment elsewhere. The sooner she does, the better I'll feel," Draco explained as he grimaced.</p><p>"Mr. Zabini, can you excuse yourself temporarily? I need to talk to my son," Narcissa insisted; well, her tone dictated it wasn't just a request.</p><p>Blaise patted Draco's arm before getting up from his chair. "See ya later, Mrs. Malfoy. See ya, kid," he told them before leaving the dining room.</p><p>Narcissa waited for the audible fireplace sound. "What do you have to say for yourself? Why would you be so callous?"</p><p>"I don't have a clue what you're talking about, mother," Draco sighed as he slumped his elbows against the table.</p><p>Narcissa pulled out her wand and waved it, causing the dining room doors to shut. She cast a muffling charm and her scowl deepened. "What happened? Why are you acting like a wounded man today? I haven't seen him since right after Astoria."</p><p>Draco cringed at her direct accusation. "I don't know. Mother, I have to stand my ground and not take advantage, remember, you told me that yourself," he voiced.</p><p>Narcissa's defensive posture dropped, and she tilted her head. "Draco, my darling, did she proactively seek your affection?"</p><p>He stood up with a sudden jerk and moaned. "I told you about the altercation, but I didn't finish. She told me up to their bathroom and doctored my jaw. When we were up there, we had a moment, and I felt immense guilt as she tried to kiss me. She deserves more than a broken widower, mother. What did you want me to do? Tell her that I'm too broken to give her what she needs? That I sit in my quarters and stare at a portrait of my late wife, hoping that she'll wake up one day and tell me she loves me again. How about that looking at her with my son makes me feel torn in the middle? I can't be what she needs," Draco finished and pressed his hands on the table, ducking his head down.</p><p>"Did you want her to kiss you?" Narcissa asked as she approached him.</p><p>Draco huffed as he looked down at the table. "I always have. That greedy part of me that wants to keep her regardless of how much I would destroy her. I would. She needs someone who can love her for her entirety, and I can't. I loved someone else for mine, and now she's gone. That's what should happen, and I know she wouldn't understand it."</p><p>Narcissa pressed her fingers on his shoulder blade. "Astoria would want you to find happiness, Draco. She told you so before Scorpius was even born. You promised her that you wouldn't let her love be for not."</p><p>"Exactly, mother. Her love is worth more than mine could ever be. Astoria loved me enough to die, giving me a piece of her. I can't dishonor that," Draco sighed.</p><p>"You can't just live alone for the rest of your life because your wife died, darling. You can't time these things either. Your wife died. You have to let it go," Narcissa whispered and rubbed his back.</p><p>Draco jerked away from her and walked over to his worried-looking son. "Come on, Scorp. Let's go visit your mother."</p><p>Narcissa watched her son take the boy in his arms and turn to her. "Son, please. If she sees the good in you, that's worth the time to see why."</p><p>Draco glared at her and shook his head. "No, mother. She deserves far more than a broken man. Her wounds will heal, and she will have her family… it can't be with a man who can't let go of the one good thing he ever did in his life," Draco declared then marched toward the doors.</p><p>Narcissa sighed as she waved her wand, letting him walk out of the room.</p><hr/><p>Hermione was sitting down with Albus in her lap as they flipped through his picture book. Ginny was quiet as she shuffled around the room, picking up toys off the ground. James was busy with a set of flying dragon toys Charlie gave him for his birthday.</p><p>"What happened last night?" Ginny asked.</p><p>Hermione tucked her chin over the boy's shoulder as she flipped the page. "Nothing, why?"</p><p>"Did you both choose whose room you were going to sleep in?" Ginny probed as she turned to Hermione.</p><p>"No, there was none of that, Gin. Remember the kiss was by a bloody arrow? He has no interest in me and made that abundantly clear last night in the bathroom."</p><p>Ginny scowled and bounced her shoulders. "He seemed quite into you."</p><p>"I started seeing that witch Kingsley wanted me to see. We had lunch together and talked about my background. She thinks I would benefit seeing her twice a week," Hermione said, evidently changing the subject.</p><p>"Hermione, he's lying to you," Ginny persisted.</p><p>"Are you accusing a widower of lying about his feelings for another woman? Have some heart, Ginerva. He lost her a year ago and told me that she was the love of his life before this whole adventure started. There's no competing with that, regardless of what he does. I know when to concede. His actions were completely based on taking care of me in my weaker moments, now what kind of precedent does that set? No, I just won't do that. I'm going to meet up with Kenneth Towler this week."</p><p>"Kenneth Towler?" Ginny's voice was accusatory. "The boy who would draw his own dirty comics? Merlin, Hermione, please tell me you're joking."</p><p>"It would only be until we end this bill," Hermione huffed while waving a hand.</p><p>"I prefer Draco at this point!" Ginny exclaimed.</p><p>"What do you want me to do? You saw the list, the only other person I could even ask that would understand would be Charlie," Hermione stated with a scowl.</p><p>Ginny arched an eyebrow and nodded. "Yes, wait, that makes sense! You could ask him to come home for two months. Just until the bill is solved."</p><p>"Gross, Gin, even for you. What if the bill doesn't get annulled? Marry your brother and choke down having sex with my ex-boyfriend's brother?"</p><p>"Better than Towler!" Ginny growled with a glare.</p><p>Hermione huffed and tilted her head against Albus. "Your mother is insane," she whispered to the child.</p><p>"Yep," the boy agreed.</p><p>"No, that's a great idea, actually. Charlie would protect you. He would do it in a heartbeat after what happened."</p><p>Hermione grimaced and clicked her tongue to her teeth. "Ginny, I can't think of shagging Charlie. Charlie's my brother, or as good as one."</p><p>"Do this for me, Hermione? If I can't protect you from a creepy wizard trying to get into your knickers, then let my family try to keep you safe."</p><p>Hermione shifted, and exhaled. "Okay, I'll write to him, but I doubt he'll agree. He's busy with his dragons," she murmured in defeat.</p><p>Ginny clapped and rocked her head. "I'm relieved. At least you will be home and not living with some stranger. Charles might even like a break and enjoy being home for a couple of months."</p><p>"Keep telling yourself that, Gin," Hermione mumbled and shook her head. "I need to get back soon."</p><p>"To Draco?" Ginny inquired as she waggled her eyebrows.</p><p>"To deal with my paperwork," Hermione corrected her pushy friend.</p><p>"Well, a witch can try. Do try to stay positive, alright? Isn't that what the therapist said?"</p><p>Hermione rocked her head and hemmed. "Yes, exactly."</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Last half of chapter is a bit steamy</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The witch worked in her wing as she had all of her central ideas splayed across the floor. She had a jotter quill hovering with a pad as she scrunched her nose at some of them. "We can't very well force someone to have children that don't, but we need to make it imperative that we need them to," Hermione sighed as she set aside the concept of a weekend resort.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was a knock at her door, and she cleared her throat. "Come in," she murmured.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Narcissa walked in with a tea tray. "Take a moment, dear, and eat something. You have been at this for two days."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm just working is all, Narcissa, I promise not too hard," Hermione murmured as she snatched up a piece of parchment. "Does a government stipend toward children weigh in any direction for you?" Hermione questioned as she looked up at the matron.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"A benefit toward having children? I suppose to some it might," Narcissa said with a roll of her shoulders. "I'm from a different time, so my concept is quite a bit different. Why don't you ask my son to come to help you? He is quite intelligent. He was invited to join the International Alchemist Society when he found a way to help with Astoria's illness," she said as she set down the tray.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione uncrossed her legs and frowned. "He never talks about her by name," she commented.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Narcissa sat down on the sofa next to the witch on the ground. "Well, he still is extraordinarily pained. You see, he didn't want to have Scorpius at first. He knew she was sick, and he focused all of his time on trying to cure her. He did a very decent job, in fact. The issue was that her immunity to the potions would take hold eventually. Astoria did not want his attempts to be in vain; she said she wanted to have a child. It was a fight like nothing I'd ever seen from the mild-tempered witch. At least until finally, my son agreed because she was in sobbing fits daily at the prospect of never having one before she passed."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione chewed her bottom lip with a nod. "That's rough. He had the choice to agree, or cause her to lose will to live any longer because she felt she wasted the gift of life she was given."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Precisely, darling. After Scorpius' birth, her potions stopped working entirely. The delivery wasn't bad, but she must have just grown resistant to them during her pregnancy. She was bedridden before Scorpius even turned three months old. That was when Draco implored me to come help. He tended to her when his son was asleep, working only when they both were resting. It was a mess. He tried his very best and loved her with every ounce of himself, a thing I had never bared witness to in my life. It is a shame when things like that happen, but maybe it was all for a reason. I don't think my son really knew how to love before her, and now, he loves deeply and without condition. Something I could not teach him because the only person I ever truly loved was him."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione let her words sink in and exhaled. "He is a very decent man, Narcissa. You did a great job of helping him find his way."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Narcissa pursed her lips as she scowled. "What did he tell you? That night?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione blinked in surprise; she wasn't aware he had spoken to anyone about it. "Nothing he didn't mean," Hermione sighed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"And your feelings about it?" She was fishing, and Hermione knew better.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Narcissa, do you still feel the same way about blood purity?" Hermione questioned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The older witch picked up a piece of paper near her foot and read it. "A child care facility in the Ministry?" Narcissa asked with an arched eyebrow. "Quite ambitious."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well, it will promote women like me to want to become mothers and still have careers. Blood purity?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Narcissa set the page down and nodded. "I have come to… an understanding. If my son receives love from someone, he should be allotted the chance to have it after everything he's been through. If I can make that exception for my son, then why shouldn't I allow other mothers to do the same."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"And if someone like me, a muggleborn, were the person he fell in love with?" Hermione inquired.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Narcissa leaned toward the witch and touched her shoulder. "If my son fell in love with you, I would be happy he has taken a chance he never thought he'd get another shot at. There are things I don't understand in this world. I was bred into this concept of excellence because of my blood. I was pushed to see inferiority in those with less than I and my family. I married someone with the same views, and we taught our son them. However, after Astoria, I can see that blood is not a blessing but a barrier. We hold a standard only to create the illusion of superiority."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That was well-spoken," Hermione noted with a nod.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hermione, how do you feel about my son?" Narcissa questioned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione tucked her chin to her neck, causing her hair to skirt around her rosy cheeks. "I have intense and confusing feelings I never thought I could feel about anyone. I understand his needs and respectfully yield. Some people are just meant to change our lives, nothing more."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Alright then, I will shelf my bid for you to try and convince him this is a sound opportunity. If you believe he cannot retain affection for you beyond what you both have, then I shall not meddle," Narcissa voiced as she pulled away from her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"His feelings for Astoria will always take priority to anything else. Who am I to tell a man to let something go when I have barely started working through my own loss? It's something I've learned to just live with. I will be leaving in six weeks, that is most certain." Hermione said with morose etching her features.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Narcissa nodded slowly as she stood up. "What must be done will be, and no one, not even Merlin from the grave, will change that. If you feel the need to talk, I'm always here."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <span>Quite a few days later...</span>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hermione was in giggle fits as she sipped another mouthful of wine, lounging on her sofa. "What about throwing everyone together and letting them pick their partner. Shove them all in Hogwarts for a weekend during the summer and let them have it!" She laughed as Draco snorted loudly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They had finished almost all of the bottle as they were working through her ideas.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ten points to Slytherin for the best position," He sneered with a wink.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione sat up and cleared her throat. "I will tell you, Mr. Malfoy, Slytherins are likely lazy in that regard," she said with a firm nod.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Salazar's pink knickers, you almost sounded like McGonagall!" He retorted with a bright grin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I did not," Hermione huffed and handed him another page. "This one?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He read it over and shrugged his shoulders. "I mean, the whole concept takes the authority out of the Ministry, but who's to say anyone would want to fuck after."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's a child stipend!" Hermione argued, waving the pages in her hand. "We're paying people to shag!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They both burst into laughter, and Draco shook his head. "I don't know, Hermione. If you have to get paid to do it, it probably wasn't that good…" he snickered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She smacked him with her bundle of ideas. "You pig," she growled, but her smile wouldn't behave.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He unhooked her legs and slid between them, a wildly inappropriate action indeed. Hermione's cheeks immediately glowed in the low firelight as he positioned over her and pressed her hands above her head. "You can't pay to be seduced," he whispered, so very close to her lips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He waited there a moment as Hermione's brain was catching up. Her core was pulsating, and she swallowed roughly before he grinned. "Get off of me!" She snapped and shoved him. "Bloody Slytherins," She growled as he pulled away laughing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I was just kidding, don't take it so seriously," he huffed with a smirk as he sat down, pulling her legs over his lap again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Do you think that we should set up conditions on this matchmaking? Maybe we could set up a nameless personals section in the prophet. Those who participate, marry, and have children will be given perks. Child care, intern programs for a field of interest for their children, and free books for school?" Hermione murmured as she blocked his view of her with the pages.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That would be sound, especially for those that aren't having kids due to finances. Wars are expensive, and so is rebuilding after," Draco mused; he took his teasing too far.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"All children born within the bracket. No matter the coupling, blood status, or marital status?" Hermione inquired further.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Done and done, good options. How about housing? There are tons of plots available in the isles. Even more so in more rural areas," Draco offered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione flicked her pages downward and nodded at him. "Both good choices."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Draco reached over and refreshed their glasses before handing one to her. "Hermione, will you come to visit after you're married?" He asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Why has this come about?" she responded after sipping her glass.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's been a long time since I've had true companionship. It's nice to have it," Draco sighed as he scratched his beard.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She frowned over at him and set her glass back down. How long did they have? Four weeks now? They had been going over proposals on Friday and Saturday nights for two weeks now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione sat up and took his nearly empty glass, placing it on the coffee table. Draco was still waiting for an answer, but the tension was just too much to bear, and her alcohol immunity was not as high as it used to be. She crawled into his lap, and he groaned as she nibbled at his neck. "How's that for positions?" She teased as her mouth ran against the flesh under his ear.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ten points," he hissed and moaned as she bit at the sensitive flesh. "Hermione, come on, we can't do this. I don't want to take advantage of a tipsy witch," He murmured.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Please, Draco. I'm so damn randy. We've been held up in this manor together, and you keep telling me, no, but your teasing is getting brazen," she finished as she gazed over at him. "Just shag me, that's all I'm asking for. You don't need to love me for that."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He touched her cheek, and he shook his head. "Hermione, you're not just some notch on the bedpost. You're the reason wizards invented love potions."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Merlin, Draco, I'm only asking you to shag me!" Hermione growled as she subconsciously rocked on his lap in frustration.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He grunted and huffed at her, unwittingly bringing him to the edge. "I don't," he was stopped as she tore off her shirt from her form.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pert, free, so close. Merlin, did he love her tits. She was throwing herself at him, and he was acting like a dignified shit… He caved; he really didn't have a choice as his hands cupped her luscious chest. They both sighed in agreement as his thumb pads grazed her welcoming buds. His mouth found his way to one as she rocked on his lap. His free hand slid into her shorts, and he traced over the curly garden he fantasized was there, to the sacred flesh he craved.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yes, Draco could freely admit he craved to touch her. It started after seeing her in her knickers, and now he was doing it. She whimpered and rocked shuddered as his fingertips brushed the desirable sweet spot of Eden. His mouth traveled to the other nipple as his fingers did unseen work, attempting to release the witch of her needs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Draco, please," she begged as she reached between them and touched his trousers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>No, not like this. It was a heady fuck then. He didn't want to fantasize about her like that. His fingers explored further as his thumb rested on her clit. Draco pulled away and watched the witch cast her head back when his fingers entered. She let loose a melody, unlike anything he'd ever heard.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Tell me, how do you like it, Hermione," He whispered against her skin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The curvy, usually talkative witch, didn't say a word, but rolled her hips over his hand and cried. It was a bloody masterpiece. Draco copied the rhythm as his mouth nibbled and kissed at her chest. Soon, her legs quivered, her breath grew ragged, and Draco was damn near sure he'd passed out and was having a massive heady dream.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hermione, just let it go," He growled against her as his fingers curled within her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She crumpled toward him, only being held up by the arm under her and his hand on her chest. It was magnificent to feel her spasm over his fingers as she moaned and sighed, her head now resting on his shoulder. His hand doused in her; he could feel it pool in his palm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Thank you," she whimpered against him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Draco waited until her body stopped attempting to hold his fingers for ransom before gingerly pulling them from her. Hermione slumped against him, and Draco quietly tasted the liquid gold from his hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That was the first time anyone was able to do that for me," Hermione murmured as she pressed her bare chest against his clothed one.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Draco had reached for his wand and cleaned his hand discreetly as she was coming down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Do what? Finger you? Please tell me Weasel wasn't lazy with you," Draco sighed as he caressed her back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No, a decent climax. I've always had to control the situation too much to enjoy it to completion," Hermione sighed before reaching for her shirt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No, don't put it on yet, one more look," Draco pouted as she stuck her arm in the t-shirt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione rolled her eyes but held her chest out. "Mhm, those are by far my most favorite set I've ever seen." Draco continued with a nod.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She threw her shirt on and climbed off his lap. "So, what about you?" she asked, reaching for her glass.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Don't worry about me. I've lived with wanking for over a year; I can continue," Draco affirmed as he gazed at her gorgeous arse facing him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He watched her stand there and think. Draco wondered what was going on in her mind, and it almost made him nervous. He hasn't been this anxious to get accolades from a partner in years. Actually, it was more than that… he wanted her to say she was happy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What was that?" She asked before sipping her glass.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You asked, and I obliged," He snickered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione turned to him with a contorted expression. "Why didn't you want to shag me, Draco? Is it because I'm not pretty enough? I don't look enough like her?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Draco groaned and shook his head. "No, it isn't anything like that, Hermione. I just didn't want to take advantage of you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You mean you didn't want me to get the wrong idea?" Hermione inquired.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes," he said, and by the change in her face, he was wrong on his decision to lie. "No, I meant no," He huffed and stood up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well, is it yes or no, Draco? What are we doing? You do that amazing, mind whirling foreplay and don't even let me return the favor," Hermione huffed as she set down her glass.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Draco was stunned at the turn of events. One moment she was singing for him, and the next she was borderline angry… about him not getting off… what in the bloody fuck?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Why are you mad at me? I don't see why you're so upset after I didn't use you as a live-in doll," He grumbled with a glare.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You're so frustrating! I want you to use me, so at least I can take it with me. When I leave here, you know that this will end in a way. Whatever this is," she voiced as she pointed between them. "I'm not even asking for your affection," Hermione huffed and walked toward her staircase.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Where are you going?" He growled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"To bed so you can go fuck yourself," she spat and walked into her room, slamming the door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I will, and your arse will be my fucking target!" He yelled loudly before stomping from the room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>What the fuck did he do?</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Draco woke up from sleep sometime in the early morning. He listened to soft murmuring that his brain digested as his son talking gibberish to someone. Likely the cat. Crookshanks practically lived with him now; he felt pity for the animal when she would take him with her… He glanced over at the arrow on his night table, and flashes of last night snuck into his thoughts. That fucking arrow would be the death of him.</p><p>Draco turned toward his cracked doorway and listened. "You know, you're going to be bigger than your daddy was in school. Maybe smarter too. He almost did better than me at charms," Hermione's voice bounced into his bedroom.</p><p>"Yep!" Scorpius replied. "Dis boo so good!"</p><p>Hermione giggled, and he could hear a pause. "You and Rose might have been friends. She used to be very naughty and kick my ribs."</p><p>"Hurt you, Miny?" Scorpius asked; was she crying?</p><p>"Yes, but not so much anymore. I get sad is all," Hermione sniffled and cleared her throat. "We should go out today. Maybe to see some animals," Hermione voiced.</p><p>"Here, dis mum," Scorpius said, and Draco's stomach dropped.</p><p>He knew for a fact that he handed her the picture of Astoria on his table. "She's so pretty, Scorpius. You have her nose. I remember how quiet she was in school, but never mean. You're going to be like that, right?"</p><p>"No mean, mmhm," the boy responded.</p><p>"Smart, lovely. I promise I'll send you good books, and we can still see each other."</p><p>Draco was bordering tears at the tenderness she had for his son. As much as he appreciated her kindness, he was so stunned and enraptured by her devotion to his son. He couldn't even imagine how hard that was for her after what she'd been through. How hard it will be to say goodbye...</p><p>"Dad?" Scorpius spoke, and Draco wiped his face before hiding the arrow under his pillow.</p><p>He closed his eyes as he heard the small footsteps of the boy. "Dad, up!" He exclaimed and walked over to the bed.</p><p>"I'm asleep," Draco grumbled.</p><p>"Up, up!" Scorpius insisted.</p><p>Draco growled and tugged the boy up to him, tickling the child. "You're a naughty spawn of Malfoy, child," he snickered as the boy shrieked with laughter.</p><p>Hermione was at the door with her lips curled. "Good morning," she said and turned to walk away.</p><p>"Miny, come!"</p><p>She turned to see Draco had stopped his attack, and Scorpius was waving her over. Her expression turned uncertain, and the father waved her over. "Come on, Hermione, don't keep him waiting," he teased.</p><p>Hermione skipped over and flopped on the bed next to the boy, sandwiching him in between the adults. Draco ran his nose against his son's hair and exhaled. "Can we just stay in bed today?" Draco grumbled and snuggled the child.</p><p>"Dad, no!" Scorpius huffed, trying to crawl from his dad.</p><p>Hermione pried the boy away from Draco, and Scorpius clung to her. "So pretty," Scorpius murmured, touching her hair.</p><p>She smirked and tapped his nose with a finger. "So cute," Hermione grunted as Crookshanks jumped on her side, meowing loudly. "Now, you can't get jealous," she scolded the animal.</p><p>Draco moved closer and petted the cat as he walked along the witch's hips. "You're a good cat," he grumbled.</p><p>"He's also very heavy," Hermione complained and pushed the animal off her with gentle force.</p><p>It disheveled her t-shirt, and the boy sat up, touching the shiny skin. "Miny hurt by kitty?"</p><p>Hermione sighed and shook her head as she moved on her back, revealing the crawling stretch marks on her stomach. "When I had a baby, my skin had to stretch," she declared as her fingers traced the lines.</p><p>"Oh," Scorpius said with a nod, a bit clueless to what she meant.</p><p>Draco reached around the child and touched her hand, pressing it down. "They're beautiful," he murmured, bringing the witch back from her scrunched thought. He knew, especially after last night, that she felt it was scars of wounds untreated. He, however, saw them as superb marks left of a reminder of love. There was something special about it.</p><p>Scorpius slumped into her and ran a hand through her hair. "Love yous," he giggled.</p><p>"I love you too, lovely," Hermione huffed and pulled the boy close, kissing his forehead.</p><p>"Scorpius, darling, let your father wake up and come join me," Narcissa called from down the hallway.</p><p>The child jerked up, kissed the witch, and bounced over her. Hermione helped him off the bed, and he took off at a run. Draco grumbled as he scrubbed his face, and Hermione moved to leave. "Wait, come here," he ordered.</p><p>Hermione paused her movements and glanced over at him. "What's wrong?"</p><p>"Come here, Hermione. Don't be so frosty," Draco huffed.</p><p>Hermione scrunched her nose and rested back on the pillows. Draco tugged her over and enveloped her in an embrace, pressing his face into her hair. "Draco," she warned.</p><p>"Just stop and enjoy being held a bit. I wanted to apologize," Draco mumbled.</p><p>She turned to him and tilted her head. "For?"</p><p>"For last night. I was a right wanker for not understanding what you had in mind. I just, I haven't been with a woman since Scorpius was conceived. It's a poor excuse, but two years is a long time. My wife was too weak to enjoy that, so we did other things," he explained, a tint rising to his cheeks.</p><p>She nipped at her bottom lip and sucked on it before speaking. "It was wrong of me. I was selfish. I know where we stand, and I understand why you didn't."</p><p>"Hermione, I'm very attracted to you. You're everything a man like me could dream about- fantasizes about regularly. I just am not the man you need in your life. I hope you know this has nothing to do with you and everything to do with my incompetence to make you happy."</p><p>"And you don't want me to believe this could be more," not a question; her face told him it was a sore spot.</p><p>Draco touched her face as his thumb glided on her cheekbone. "I wish I could, just for you, but that wouldn't be fair to you. My baggage, my broken pieces, there are days that I still fight getting out of bed. I don't want to ruin everything good about you to have you. It's too late for me. I lost my heart, and it was buried with her."</p><p>Hermione pressed her fingers to his bare chest. "Draco, when I leave here, this won't change. I'm incredibly fond of you and have found you to be a wonderful light in my life. I hope you will eventually see you're worthy of someone's love again. I know I can't change this, and I wouldn't dare to try. I respect your feelings, and I'm not going to beg you to let me stay."</p><p>"Why would you want to? After this month, seeing my turbulence, knowing that I'm holding onto something I'll never have again. Why would you want me after that?" He questioned with a pinched scowl.</p><p>She moved up to face him as her hands touched either side of his face. "Because, Draco, you're worthy of being loved. You may not see it, and I hope one day you do and can be happy again, but you are worthy. If there's anything to be said about your marriage, it's that you loved her so deeply, so wholly that I can't see you living your life alone. Astoria knew that. That's why she had Scorpius for you. Love isn't a cup of water to be emptied. It's a river, always flowing and never-ending. I hope one day you see that," Hermione finished and kissed his forehead before climbing out of bed.</p><p>"Where are you going?" He asked as she stretched.</p><p>Hermione turned her face to him and smiled. "I'm going to give my affection to your son because that's what Rose would have wanted me to do. We have to live as we see ourselves through their eyes."</p><p>"Where is this coming from?" Draco murmured, he was torn to see her escape so soon after her declaration.</p><p>"I was told recently by someone that honor isn't just about what you still give to the ones you lost, but also the happiness you give to those that are still here. She's right. I'm tired of crying about moments I'll never have. I'll let them roll over me when I need to, but I want my life back. I want to love again," she said and wandered toward the door. "We're going to the zoo today. Would you like to come?"</p><p>Draco cleared his throat and exhaled. "Yes, I'll come."</p><p>"Good, see you down there for breakfast."</p><p>"Hermione," Draco said, stopping her from leaving through the doorway.</p><p>She turned and tilted her head. "Yes, Draco?"</p><p>"You inspire me. No one else in the world is quite as brave and kind as you."</p><p>Her lips stretched into the brightest smile he had seen from her to date. "You inspire me, Draco. No one is as compassionate and loving as you." She left through to the hallway, and he stared for quite a few moments.</p><p>If he could love anyone again, it would be her. Could he?</p><hr/><p>Harry had Hermione under his arm as they were walking like idiots in a musical through the zoo. "So, Hermione, what's the news?" He asked with a smile.</p><p>"Gin didn't like the idea of me contracted to Towler, so I took her up on her suggestion," Hermione sighed with a roll of her eyes.</p><p>"Well, neither do I. He has a gambling problem and drew dirty comics in class; at least George insisted they were dirty," Harry responded with a tilt of his head.</p><p>"You both told me Draco was an awful idea and look," Hermione waved her hand to the pair in front of them, walking with the children.</p><p>Draco had said something, and Ginny was laughing and shaking her head.</p><p>"Yes, well, he turned out to be a big advocate of yours. Towler is a deviant in the making. Susan Bones said he was odd and tried to get her to do… well, not healthy things," he stumbled as his cheeks turned red.</p><p>Hermione snorted, but it was Draco who replied. "Afraid of a little kink, Potter? Always Gryffindors with their prudish ways," He called back with a smirk.</p><p>"You wouldn't know it if it slapped you in the face, Malfoy," Harry hissed with a glare.</p><p>Draco shook his head as he stopped the stroller in front of him. "Astoria was more of a scratcher," he responded with an arched eyebrow.</p><p>"As deeply troubled as I am of learning about your sex life, Malfoy, I have to say it's never too late to learn something new," Ginny jeered and winked at her husband.</p><p>Harry groaned and scrubbed his face under his glasses as the pair with the children burst into laughter.</p><p>"Miny?" Scorpius called from the stroller.</p><p>Hermione released Harry from her hold and walked around to see the boy. "What's wrong, love?" she asked.</p><p>He rambled and shook his finger at the exhibit nearby. "Kitty, rawr!" he finally produced with a grin.</p><p>Hermione pulled him out of the stroller and walked the child over to see the lions lazing about in the sun on this unusually warm day. Scorpius was clapping and pointing at the small cub scampering about with one of their toys.</p><p>Harry helped his two children from their seats and walked them over so they could all enjoy the animals, but Ginny and Draco lingered.</p><p>"She's something, isn't she?" Ginny asked as she examined the witch with the pale-haired child.</p><p>"Is she like this with them all?" Draco responded.</p><p>Ginny shifted on her feet while rolling her shoulders and facing him. "It depends. Sometimes I think they sadden her, others she's their favorite aunt who does all the things parents can't do. However, she's a natural. I was deeply crushed for her when Rose didn't make it. She was excited to be a mother."</p><p>"Do you think she'll have more?"</p><p>"Oh, yes, no doubt. But her future partner has to know that she won't ask because she's so desperately afraid. Their relationship was already strained as it was, but Ron wasn't as good to her after as he should have been. She may have told him to leave, but he wasn't there for her after anyway. Someone's going to need to know how to love deeply before they love her. He didn't, and it was their ruin," Ginny explained and turned back to the group walking back to the pair.</p><p>"Ginerva, do you think it's wrong for me to keep her like this?" Draco murmured before they reached them.</p><p>"Yes, Malfoy, I think you should ask yourself if you could live without her," Ginny whispered.</p><p>Hermione kissed the small Malfoy and placed him back into the stroller. "On to the reptiles?" she questioned.</p><p>Harry shook his head and waved the idea off. "You know, I once let loose a snake in this zoo," Harry mused and smiled over at Hermione.</p><p>"I know, you told me," she laughed and nudged him.</p><p>Hermione bounced over to Ginny and wrapped her arm around the redhead. "Do you think we should get lunch for them soon?"</p><p>Ginny shrugged her shoulders. "So, have you written to Charlie yet?" Ginny asked as they started to walk.</p><p>Hermione blinked and nodded. "Yes, I did. He said he would."</p><p>Ginny nodded and leaned against Hermione slightly. "I know, but it's the safest bet."</p><p>Draco bent toward the stroller and glanced over at Hermione. "Charlie, for what?"</p><p>Hermione's cheeks lit up as Harry hemmed. "Her next contract. We didn't want her to go with some stranger like Kenneth Towler."</p><p>"You mean, Charlie, as in Charles fucking Weasley?" Draco spat and winced at his harsh tone.</p><p>Hermione glared and huffed. "Yes, Charles 'fucking' Weasley. What of it?" She inquired with finger quotes.</p><p>"He's a Weasley!" Draco exclaimed.</p><p>"Hey now, my family isn't horrible, Malfoy," Ginny growled and poked at the blond wizard.</p><p>Draco ran his fingers through his hair and exhaled. "I know that, and I understand how that sounds, but Hermione, you can't be serious? What if this bill doesn't get annulled? How are you ever going to be happy with that?"</p><p>"Because I will have to be, Draco. Now, if you kindly shove off, I think lunch is in order," Hermione said harshly and groaned. "I'm going to go find us a table. I suddenly have the urge to get away from this foul air radiating off this subject." She stomped off in the direction of the food court.</p><p>Harry took off his glasses and cleaned them as they stood there. "She's right, Malfoy. You can't have an opinion on this if you're not interested."</p><p>"He'll take good care of her. Let her raise her children in peace if this bill goes into law. If it doesn't, then no harm in taking care of her for two months. Charlie admires her courage, Malfoy," Ginny insisted with a grimace.</p><p>"She doesn't need a bloody protector, she needs a partner," Draco hissed and tossed his hand. "You Gryffindor with your need to fix everything. She's happy finding her own way, let her stay happy," Draco fussed as he clenched the stroller handle.</p><p>Harry raised a finger, pointing it at Draco. "Listen, Malfoy; you don't know the misery she was in when she lost Rose. We thought she was going to let herself wither and die. We aren't going to let that happen again. If we're trying to fix this, it's only because you won't." Harry finished and walked off to retrieve his friend.</p><p>"Don't mind him. He was just as pained by his helplessness in her grief as I was. He still is worried about her and wants the best for her. We only did this to make sure she doesn't get stuck with someone who will abuse her or worse… Hermione told me why you don't feel the same as her, and we get it. It's hard and complicated. It's a shame both your wounds are so fresh; you both are great together." Ginny finished and patted his shoulder. "Let's go see if we can calm her down. Let her sit with Scorpius. It will give her a distraction."</p><p>Draco didn't have a reply. He just nodded and followed. She was going to end up with another Weasley...</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The next two weeks were strained. Hermione was gone long hours, disappearing into her wing. She wasn't hiding, and Draco actually sat in there for several of her floo conversations. Hermione was on the warpath. She had been working like one at least as she was getting the numbers crunched for the three articles she narrowed down in detail.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well, what can I say, it's all there," Hermione sighed as she stared at Kingsley's face in the fire.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I know, I have been reading it. Each one has substantially more basis to run than the one we have."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione nodded and exhaled. "You see, the child care facility could be just off the ministry entrance like I designed. That should be enough as it is. I especially like book funding for school. I remember the Weasleys struggling to get their books, and no child should be left behind. Book turn-ins for the next year and a Hogwarts graduation grant for those who finish and go into their specialty. We can't say we're trying to continue if we don't help build the foundation," Hermione finished with a nod.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Miss Granger, all fine points. The meeting with the Wizengamot will be next week. Do you feel confident in delivering such?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Of course, Minister Shacklebolt, it would be my honor," Hermione responded with a smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kingsley shifted his position in flames. "And Mr. Weasley's leave time will be in order by then as well. He was adamant that while he's here, he'll do some updates to our files."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Thank you, minister, as kind as always," Hermione replied with another nod.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Once the order is through, there's no turning back. He will be your potential for the two months of the bill, and it will have to be annulled before he can leave…" he trailed off with a firm expression.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I understand completely, Kingsley. I promise, I know what example I have to be during this time," Hermione sighed as she shifted her head to one side as it hung.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Good, well, good. I will see you tomorrow after I speak to Griselda. She's pleased with your work so far," Kingsley declared as the fire sizzled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Thank you, be sure to give her my gratitude for looking them over? It's a privilege," Hermione responded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kingsley laughed with a bob in flames. "Spoken like a true Minister of Magic, Hermione. Get some rest."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They bid each other farewell, and Hermione pressed her hands to her face. Heavy hands touched her shoulders and started to knead them. "Hermione, you're working too hard," Draco told her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She moaned as he hit a sore spot. "Draco, I have to work this hard. For everyone's benefit. I'll work even harder after this bill. New buildings to implement, new rules to ensure followed. It's going to be a messy year," Hermione murmured as he continued his work.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Why do you have to see the Minister on a Sunday?" Draco whispered in her ear as he pulled her backward on the table. "You have a family dinner, and I would rather not see you get ill from exhaustion."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She whimpered as his fingers ran over her back to her chest. Draco was somewhat forward, considering they hadn't spoken about their tipsy night in weeks. "Draco, what are you doing?" She breathed as his hands snaked under her shirt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Come with me?" He murmured as his thumbs ran over her erect nipples.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Where?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"To my room, I want to make good on what you wanted last time," He responded as he tugged her into his lap.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Red glittering sparks went off in her head, causing her to jerk from him and sit down next to the frisky wizard on the sofa. "Draco, what's going on?" She asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He blinked, and she examined him. His face was flushed. Usual pristine attire was messy. Not to mention, his appendage was lining his pants in a pronounced fashion. "I was trying to come on to you," he grumbled, rubbing the back of his neck.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You want to shag me then?" Hermione inquired as her eyebrow rose from rest on her face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes, Hermione," he grumbled and pointed at his affliction. "I thought that was quite obvious."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She stood up, and his face scrunched, at least until she held out her hand. "Come with me," she stated, and he took her hand before standing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione glanced up at him, and he bent to kiss her, only for her to stop him with a finger. "You have to promise me you won't get embarrassed and actually take control, Draco. I don't need you to be kind, just be you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He removed her finger and yanked her in for a forceful kiss. It was lust-driven, much like the cupid's arrow kiss. Hermione whimpered and sounded agreement as she jumped into his arms, coiling her arms and legs around his torso.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Draco wasted no time; he needed to get her up into her bedroom. He had contemplated how he was going to suggest this for days… he wanted to feel her, touch her, know her in all regards. Never has one witch plagued his fantasies and desires as much as she did.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The climb was easy. Hermione clung to him and nipped at his neck as he focused on the stairs. Once they were in her room, she scaled off of him and tore at his clothes, busting buttons on the floor. It was clear- she wanted this just as much as he did. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Slow down… Draco took a deep breath and took her hands in his. "Take off those Gryffindor colored pajamas I loathe and lay on the bed." His command was concise as he gazed into her eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She breathed heavily as she threw them off unceremoniously and climbed on the bed, stretched out sideways… to watch? Draco had to hold back a chuckle as he removed his tattered shirt and started to unbutton his trousers. "Merlin, Draco, are you going to torture me?" She huffed, her lips already red from arousal.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Patience is a virtue, Hermione," he tutted with a grin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Fuck your bloody patience, Draco, I want you inside me," she growled, clawing at the duvet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When his pants slid down his legs, he casually slipped them off with his shoes, walking over to the hungry witch. "Lay down in front of me, knees hanging over. I want to see that glistening treasure you have hidden between your legs up close."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione groaned and did as he demanded, her painted toes reaching the carpet below. When Draco kneeled, he released a resounding groan of appreciation. She was perfect and already plump and wet. He was delicate at first, testing her sensitivity. He had forgotten how much he loved this part. Her taste was magical, and the noises she released were a symphony to his favorite word, perfect.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Draco, please," she begged as her hands were in his hair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His fingers were constrained snuggly, but his concern was her not enjoying it before he got carried away. "Hermione, let me get you to come first," he said as he came up for air. "If you don't, you might not get to, and it will damage what reputation I have left," he teased before swirling his tongue over her knotted center.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I don't care about your bloody reputation. I want your damn cock, please?" She pleaded and hissed a whimper when he unsheathed his fingers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Draco nearly shoved her further on the bed with a dominating force and yet gentle enough to not hurt her. She gasped as he opened her legs and pulled her onto him. She was straddling his lap and filled to the brim with him. Her cries and panting only caused the wizard to bite his tongue.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He knew that if he took his time, she would have him nearly there once fully encompassed. It was like tearing off a bandage. Draco needed to be there and enjoy nirvana before she took him there with a swift accord.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her mouth found his as he guided her hips. It was rougher than he expected it to be but so intimate. Her fingers were gripping his back, her sighs into his mouth, even her knees squeezing his sides tightly as she rode him. The fantasies didn't prepare him for the sublime shag she was at all.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Draco placed one of his hands down between them; he wouldn't last long and was pleasantly surprised he didn't cum on arrival. She rocked against his fingers with a fierce determination as her head bowed back, and she cried loudly. He felt her squeeze him with incredible intent. She struggled to keep pace, and he yanked her close and joined her rapture.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He could feel her milking him, dragging on the piercing pleasure he'd denied himself. His name left her mouth a few times, as well as a few choice curse words until she encased him to his base, pressing her form against his. His hands wrapped around her as they came down, his breathing haggard with tones of satisfaction.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Merlin, Draco, you could make plenty of witches very happy," Hermione murmured.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His laughter was breathy as he nodded. "I have, but none as gratuitous as yourself, Hermione. Fucking Salazar's beard, that was perfection," he murmured and winced at her shifting. "Mind climbing off so I can get my cock back?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione groaned as she crawled from him, a silvery line of them sliding down her leg. "I'm going to have to take another shower now," she teased as she slumped to the bed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Draco collapsed next to her and pulled her form to his. "I could join you. We could shag in there and then back in here after," He snickered with a broad smile as she turned to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Very. Naughty. Man," Hermione said through several chaste kisses. "If you promise me the rest of the night, you can have me however you like," Hermione mused with a curl to her lips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I promise," he grumbled and reached over to grab her bum. "Merlin, that arse is delicious."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione slid from the bed and walked toward the bathroom, stopping and smirking back at him. "You coming?" she asked as he was nearly drooling from the view.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes, of course," he responded and almost launched from the bed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione giggled as he approached her and started nibbling her neck. "I want to push you up against the wall and hear my name echo in this room," He whispered as his hands wandered over her torso.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes, please," she sighed, and they shut the door behind them… continuing with the evening's unscheduled entertainment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Draco woke up the next day… hungry. He wanted more, and when he rolled over on the bed, there was a note to greet him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Sorry I had to leave before you woke up. Ginny had an emergency. I'll see you tonight when I get back.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Hermione</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>No sentiments. No fluff. It was probably the most amicable way she could have made it, so things weren't awkward, he supposed. Draco always did admire her practicality- at least until now. He wanted to continue it, not leave the room until they were good and ready.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sex with Hermione Granger, well, in short, it was mind-blowing. His more than erect member agreed as he groaned and touched it through the blankets. "We did good," he snickered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He counted, not because he was vain… well, maybe a little. She eventually evened out to two for his every one, which was far more shagging than he'd done in years. The stamina on that witch was ungodly. He had hoped she was pleased by her repeated praising of Merlin, magic, and him. He was sure he did a decent job.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Calming himself enough, he climbed from the bed. "Minky," he grumbled as he slid on his boxers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes, Master Malfoy," Mink declared as she popped in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Can you get me a fresh set of clothing?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The house-elf bowed and returned in a short minute with some suitable attire. "Thank you, Minky. You may go," he said, and the house-elf left as quickly as she came.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He thought about his clothes on the ground but thought against it as he descended. He would rather not explain to his mother if she caught him, why he had his clothes from last night in hand. She may love him, but that type of deviancy would turn up her nose. "Don't sleep with a witch you aren't engaged to, son," he mocked with a roll of his eyes as he approached her exit. "Technically, we are."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He strolled down the hallway and smirked to himself. He was pleased to no end. Absolutely irrefutably the best night of his life since his son's birth. He was down the staircase before he heard his son hollering. Draco bolted toward the dining room and reached it with panic as he noted the room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"She will be back," Lucius grumbled as the boy was throwing a major tantrum.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Scorpius was stomping his feet as Lucius was trying to hand him a stuffed tiger. "Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy, what is the meaning of this?" Draco growled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Glad to see you have surfaced from your… slumber," Lucius hissed with a glare.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Miny an Teddy!" Scorpius screamed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Who's this Teddy?" Narcissa murmured as she ducked down next to the boy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Teddy!" Scorpius cried and stomped his foot.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Draco exhaled and crouched down to his angry son. "What's wrong? She didn't come to say good morning? She had to visit her friend from the zoo. It was important she left right away," Draco said as he reached for the boy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Scorpius rambled in a brief incoherent speech, something about 'Teddy,' 'Miny,' 'Alus,' and 'Ames.' He was clearly upset. "We'll see them soon, alright?" Draco comforted him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Mhm?" Scorpius asked with a tilt of his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes, certainly," he affirmed with a nod.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Come, sit down. Let's get you something to drink while your father gets his tea," Narcissa said and turned her narrowed expression to her son. "If he can behave."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Brilliant, mother," Draco grumbled and assisted his son to his chair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was going to be a long day.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"How long has he been running a fever?" Hermione asked Ginny as James finally got to sleep in his room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Long enough. I've never seen him so ill before. I don't know what it could be," Ginny murmured as they slumped down together on the couch.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione winced slightly as she maneuvered, and Ginny caught it. "I think he has that bug that's been going around. The rash is worrying, so you might want to call on a healer," she sighed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Why are you so sore? Play smash the bludger with Draco?" Ginny teased, and Hermione tinted red. "You did? Merlin, I never thought he had it in him to try."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"He did… very well actually," Hermione murmured, reaching for her glass of pumpkin juice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Are you still going to go with your plans to have Charlie come out?" Ginny asked with pursed lips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione motioned agreement as she drank her entire glass. "Yes, unless he says otherwise, that was just a one-nighter," Hermione said as she set the empty cup down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Was it worth it?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Completely, Gin. If I never shag anyone again, I'd be content."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ginny groaned and shoved the witch lightly. "Please, don't be so cynical."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm not, and you know why. I can only get from him what he's willing to give. It would break him if I ever asked for more, and he wasn't ready. It was hard enough to get him to shag me until now."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh, well," Ginny pouted and checked the clock on the mantle. "How long until I'll know that the potion worked?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Fifteen more minutes. Is Harry out with Albus?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes, he took him out because he was crying that his older brother was sick. It was sweet, but I was too worried to admire it. The first three potions I tried, he spat back up. Thank you for coming to help me, Hermione. I love you," Ginny declared and took the other witch's hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We're family. I would have come regardless if you asked," Hermione responded and squeezed her fingers tenderly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Are you disappointed you couldn't continue into the morning?" Ginny questioned with a smirk.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione thought a moment and pinched her lips together. "No, it had to end with an easier escape. He didn't have to explain himself, and I didn't have to be disappointed with what he would tell me. Sometimes I'm not courageous at all."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ginny nudged her and rolled her eyes. "What you did last night was pretty brave, Hermione. You let him in and didn't expect anything back. Now he has to decide what to do with it."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hopefully, not in front of his mother… she'll say I'm slaggish."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They gazed at each other and burst into laughter. "Never in my life would I think Hermione Granger was a slut," Ginny chortled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You promise not to tell anyone? I don't want Harry to know," Hermione sighed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Mums the word. That's between me, you, and Mr. Malfoy," Ginny snickered, and they giggled again, shaking their heads.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ginny glanced at the clock again, and Hermione sighed. "Go check on him. If his head isn't beading with sweat by now, you should call the healer."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The redheaded mother nodded and climbed off the sofa. "I'll be right back."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione watched her leave and exhaled as she looked at the clock. They had only days. If he didn't ask her to stay, then she was going to have to leave him. She pouted slightly as she waited for Ginny to return. The truth was, that was the last thing she wanted to do was go after last night.</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"You cannot lead that girl on! How dare you, Draco Malfoy! I did not go through painful seven-hour labor for you to be a, a, a tosser!" Narcissa hollered as she paced the sitting room.</p><p>Lucius felt this was not his area of expertise. He would rather not see them together and said so on his way out of the room to watch Scorpius.</p><p>"Mother," Draco tried, but she waved a finger at him.</p><p>"And on top of all that, you do nothing to proactively see if she'll stay! She is at your beck and call, quite possibly more than you deserve. I've never seen a witch fond of someone so out of reach and out of touch with his feelings. You love her, and you're so bloody scared!" Narcissa raged on as she panted.</p><p>Her heels were still clicking on the tile as she walked. "Mother," he attempted again.</p><p>"Worse yet, she loves your son, and you're willing to break his heart too!"</p><p>"Mother!" Draco yelled. "Now that I have your attention," he huffed when she turned to him with a scathing glare.</p><p>"What can you say to defend this?" She asked.</p><p>"I want to date her," Draco exhaled and twirled his finger. "But I can't very well let her live here when we do. It's going to be difficult, and I definitely don't want her to feel like she has to cater to my ups and downs. We're a bit arse over tits at this point, but it wouldn't be better if we didn't rush things… I really don't want to hurt her."</p><p>Narcissa stuck her finger toward his nose. "Draco, you best not be saying this so you can keep shagging her. That isn't right to meddle with the affairs of a woman's heart."</p><p>"Which is why I'm not going to renew the contract with her and let her live with Weasley for two months. He can chaperone there, and you can do so here if it pleases you. I don't want to lose her because this is the closest I've felt to anyone since Astoria. I can't bear it if I said something in a dark moment and caused her to lose every shred of trust she has built with me."</p><p>"She's going to tell you no. Hermione Granger isn't like other witches, son. You say that she must leave, and she'll cut every idea of you out of her mind. Don't do this," Narcissa warned him.</p><p>There was a swift knock at the door, and the witch in question came in panting. "Draco, please come with me? I have to watch Albus for Ginny and Harry. James is awfully sick, and they have to take him to St. Mungo's." She huffed, and her anxiety was plain on her face.</p><p>"Okay, let me grab Scorpius, and we'll make it a playdate, so he isn't worried," He said as he approached her, she was quivering in his hands. "Hermione, relax. He'll be fine. I promise," he whispered with a nod.</p><p>"I can't take it if I lose him too," Hermione whimpered and crumpled against him with a sob.</p><p>He made soothing sounds as he stroked her hair and back. "I promise it's going to be alright."</p><p>"Please stay with me? I told Harry I'd be right back with an overnight bag just in case."</p><p>"How about if it gets to that point, we'll bring him back here. It will be a slumber party, and he can," he paused when Hermione shook her head.</p><p>"I'm sure Ginny will want to pop over to check on him too," Hermione insisted.</p><p>"Okay, we'll stay there. I can have us packed quickly," Draco said to her, running his thumb over her cheek.</p><p>"Minky," Narcissa called out.</p><p>The house-elf appeared and bowed to the elderly witch. "Yes, Mistress Malfoy?"</p><p>"Would you pack an overnight bag for Scorpius, Draco, and Hermione?" Narcissa inquired.</p><p>"Of course, Minky would be happy to," she announced with another bow before disappearing with a snap.</p><p>"Thank you, Draco. Thank you so much. I'm so worried," Hermione huffed.</p><p>Draco kissed her forehead and hemmed. "Why aren't you going with them?"</p><p>"I, well, I felt faint at the idea of going there for that," Hermione confessed, and her lower lip shuddered.</p><p>"Okay, that's fine. I'm here," Draco consoled her with a calm tone.</p><p>Hermione jumped into his arms and held him around his shoulders tightly. He felt her whole body shaking with anxiety and knew that tonight would be the worst night she's had in quite a while. Minky popped back in and saw the witch sobbing, so instead of announcing herself with the bag, she set it down. Bowing to Narcissa, she popped out of view just as swiftly.</p><p>"See, we have the bag, now, let's grab my son, and we'll head over."</p><p>Hermione nodded against his chest. "I don't know what I'd do without you, Draco," she sighed, and Narcissa glared at her son out of view of the witch in his arms.</p><p>Draco's brows twisted and scrunched as he kissed Hermione's hair again. She was right- he couldn't tell the witch she must go if he wants to try this. She needs him just as much as he was starting to need her.</p><hr/><p>They were lounging on the couch, the boys asleep. Ginny was relieved to see Draco there with Hermione and said so, twice. Hermione was leaning against the wizard as she read a book, and Draco himself was working on some paperwork for work.</p><p>"Draco," Hermione murmured, not turning to him.</p><p>"Yes, Hermione?" Draco responded.</p><p>She was silent for a moment, and he felt her slump a bit. "Thank you for being here," she grumbled and held the book closer to her face.</p><p>He decided to take the subconscious bait she placed out there. "Hermione, is something wrong?"</p><p>"Aren't you bothered that I'll be leaving?" She finally asked him.</p><p>It twisted his stomach that she hadn't turned around so he could see her face. She was so much easier to read when he could see her emphatic expressions. "Yes," he settled on; simple was better than not answering her.</p><p>Hermione's head had dropped forward. "But you aren't going to ask me to stay?"</p><p>"If I asked you to stay now, you would never know if it's because I am afraid to lose you or if I'm just a randy wizard who wants to keep the gold, he struck."</p><p>She was quiet as her book folded to her lap. Draco was tortured by her closed-off position. "Then what are we doing?" Hermione asked.</p><p>Draco ran his fingers over her shoulder and bent toward her. "Would you like to talk about this? I want to know what you want, Hermione."</p><p>Her body contorted as she turned to face him. Hermione's lips were pursed, and her eyes glistened in the dim light of the fire. "Draco, I thought you knew that? I want you."</p><p>"Can we do this the right way? You go back home and have Weasley stay with you while we date? Do this for real? I don't know how fast I can go, but I can't see my life without you in it," Draco offered with a tilt of his head.</p><p>"Date? As in dinners and outings?" Hermione asked with a scowl.</p><p>Draco nodded slowly. "Yes, because I don't want to lose you to my unsteady emotions. This is going to be difficult for us both, and I don't want to hurt you in my evolution either," he confessed.</p><p>Hermione pinched her lips together. "What could you possibly be hiding from me?"</p><p>"Hermione, I still sit in my sitting room, drink, and beg my wife's portrait to speak to me. She's been sleeping since she passed away. I haven't been doing it as much lately, but I still do it. As you've said, it's hard to let go, but I don't want to make the future muddled by the darkness of the past. You don't need to be a part of that," Draco admitted as he scrubbed his face.</p><p>She took his hand and squeezed it tenderly. "Draco, do you promise that you will give this as much as you can afford?"</p><p>"Of course, I always have and will continue to do so if you let me. I can't promise you that we won't have bad days, but I'm all in if you are."</p><p>"But you want to start this for real. Slowly and with the prospect of this continuing to something more than two friends who shag?" She asked him, her eyes searching his.</p><p>Draco hemmed and smirked. "Well, I was hoping that we would still do that eventually down the line. You're this masterpiece I revel in… quite literally."</p><p>"You will come to family dinners with me? Spend time with my family and friends?" She was laying out the groundwork he was positive was coming.</p><p>"Yes, and I will be nice, shake the Weasleys hand, play with their children. Have drinks with Potter. You name it, and I'll do it." He affirmed with a nod.</p><p>"You will tolerate my long days at the ministry and possibly not being able to do normal things like surprise visits during the day or long nights?" Hermione inquired with an arched eyebrow.</p><p>Draco rose his free hand. "As long as you still spend time with my son, I won't complain. That and take care of yourself: no more sparse eating or shortened sleep. You must promise me that you will put in the effort to take care of yourself," he countered with a challenging expression.</p><p>"If we don't live together," she stopped when he shook his head.</p><p>"Your week is your own, but Saturdays belong to me. Whether that's spending time with the Potters and my son, or just going shopping for the week ahead, you will give me that," He said with a definite nod.</p><p>Hermione sat there, and his brow scrunched, her eyes focusing on the coffee table. He liked that about her- she thought about everything and rarely ever just jumped into things. He had a problem doing that himself and had gotten better at the thinking bit, but she would play off his spontaneous moments well.</p><p>"Okay," she said, meeting his gaze again. "I will agree to this under one condition."</p><p>"Yes?"</p><p>"You must go to Ron's wedding with me as my date," she said with a nod.</p><p>His eyebrows rose as he swallowed. "Really, Hermione?"</p><p>"Yes, I won't do this without your agreement," she confirmed with a motion of agreement.</p><p>"When is it?" Draco asked.</p><p>Hermione smirked and tilted her head. "Next month."</p><p>"Then, I will offer you a counter offer. If we go to Weasel's wedding, I want you to plan for a whole weekend with my son and me. I don't just mean staying at the manor reading books either. I want to do things with him that in my grief, I haven't done."</p><p>Hermione rocked her head. "That's fair."</p><p>Draco leaned forward and kissed her. Hermione wrapped her arm around his neck as she helped continue it with vigor. If they weren't at Potter's, she wouldn't be sitting on the couch… he was so relieved she understood him. She whimpered and ran her fingers under his buttoned shirt.</p><p>The fireplace went off, and Hermione jerked away from Draco. "Glad to see you both found something to do," Harry grumbled as he dusted his shirt off.</p><p>Draco hemmed and chuckled. "Well, Potter, it would have been something we did at home as well. How's your son?"</p><p>"He's stable and getting better. Gin's sitting with him now, and I wanted to make sure you both were alright," Harry said and tilted his head while running a hand through his hair. "I can see you didn't need my interruption."</p><p>"No, it's quite alright. James might go home tonight?" Hermione asked after shaking away her shock from the interruption.</p><p>"He will likely be held overnight. It was a bacterial infection. They are giving him the potions for it now," Harry responded with a nod as he stepped toward them.</p><p>"Would you like us to stay?" Draco offered.</p><p>Harry shrugged his shoulders and exhaled. "I'll be home. If you want you can. I would hate for you to wake your son."</p><p>Draco repositioned on the sofa as Harry sat down on the armchair. "Well, I could sleep out here, and Hermione could take the guest room. That's if she wants to stay, of course."</p><p>Harry arched an eyebrow as one of his fingers pressed his glasses up the bridge of his nose. "You'd give up your comfort?"</p><p>Hermione sighed as she reached for her water glass on the table. "I could go back to the manor," she suggested.</p><p>"Don't be silly, Hermione. If you want to get some sleep so when Ginevra gets back, I don't mind sleeping on the sofa."</p><p>"You could leave your son if you want. Hermione can bring him back over when we all get going in the morning," Harry countered with a smirk.</p><p>Draco pinched his expression. He wanted to argue and plead his case to stay. So soon after, their conversation would make him more anxious. Luckily for him, Hermione wrapped her arm around his and pressed her cheek into his shoulder. "Harry, it's fine. He doesn't like to leave his son anywhere. Baby steps," she murmured.</p><p>Harry gazed between them and nodded. "Well, I can't hate him for that. My sons are the most important people in my life."</p><p>"Speaking of important people," Draco declared and turned to Hermione. "I'm going to go check on my son before I collect my things from your room. I want you to try for some sleep early. Today was rough," He murmured and ran his thumb over her chin.</p><p>"Okay," Hermione agreed with a nod before he kissed her forehead and departed from the room.</p><p>Harry shifted in his chair and cleared his throat. "So, he asked you to stay?"</p><p>Hermione shook her head, and his eyes narrowed. "He asked to date me."</p><p>"You mean like, holding hands, awkward dinner dating? Hermione, I don't think either one of us did much of that before," Harry mumbled as his cheeks tinted slightly.</p><p>"I know, which actually makes this more appealing. Everything was so rushed into with Ron, and maybe that's why I wasn't sure about anything. I'm sure about this, Harry."</p><p>He rocked his head and shrugged his shoulders. "So, what? Charlie still is coming out, and Malfoy's going to date you?"</p><p>"Yes," Hermione declared.</p><p>"Well, okay," Harry huffed.</p><p>"It will make us take things slower, Harry. He has bruising of the heart, and so do I. What better reason to do some serious investigation on if this is really going to work. I can't do that there. It's too convoluted."</p><p>Harry snorted with a nod. "Well, yes, with Lucius Malfoy sneering at your every almost fight, and jeering at your sweet moments together. I could see that as a major tension."</p><p>"I want to do this right. Draco makes a sound suggestion by breaking our contract. If it's meant to happen, it should without the ploy looming over. I picked him because I thought of him as nothing other than a quick escape. I know better now and am willing to put the work into it," Hermione explained with a small curve to her lips.</p><p>"Good because I was starting to feel sorry for the bloke. He was going to miss out on the best witch outside of my wife," Harry replied.</p><p>Draco reappeared with his small bag and nodded. "The bedroom is yours," he announced.</p><p>Hermione stood up and kissed Harry's forehead. "I love you, Harry Potter. I'm glad your son will be alright."</p><p>Harry tugged on a curl of hers and grinned. "I love you too, Hermione. Get some sleep; you have work tomorrow."</p><p>She pulled away and touched Draco's chest. The pale-haired wizard tucked some of her hair behind her ear. "Don't worry about me, I'll be fine," he affirmed with a nod.</p><p>"Thank you for everything, Draco. You really are something else," Hermione murmured and pulled his lips within reach for a chaste kiss.</p><p>When the witch wandered off through the exit, Draco slumped down on the couch, setting the bag aside. "So," he started.</p><p>"Want a drink? That might be the most diplomatic way to start this," Harry said and waved his wand.</p><p>The glasses floated over to each of them, and Draco exhaled loudly. "Is this the talk, Potter? Don't hurt her, or I'll kill you," Draco mocked and shook his free hand in a fist.</p><p>"No, we don't need that talk, Malfoy," Harry responded and sipped his drink. "You know I won't kill you because you will suffer enough by living through her absence."</p><p>Draco winced at the reality of that statement. "You're right, Potter. I can't live without her, and it's evident."</p><p>"Then, you propose to date her instead of keeping her at your manor?" Harry questioned with pursed lips.</p><p>"Well," he paused to down his drink. "I can't think of any other way to not infect her with any of my downs when I have them. This isn't going to be easy for me, Potter. I loved my wife deeper than I ever thought I could, and it tore me in two when she passed. I don't know how ready I am, but I'm more than willing to take things slowly. After seeing her at her most vulnerable, I can't disvalue her fragility and how attached she is. She's, well, she's changed my feelings on how to love," Draco murmured and rubbed his face.</p><p>"Are you truly ready for this, Malfoy? She deserves your very best. Not some shamed widower who is only dating her because she needs you," Harry voiced with a scowl.</p><p>"I am because she brings out my best. She's the first thing I think of when I wake. She's the only witch I could see caring for my son the way he needs… and I think she needs us too, but not for comfort. She needs us because she loves who she is with us. Potter, I'm not asking you, I'm telling you, this is happening, and I'm going to do whatever I can to make sure she knows that I adore her."</p><p>Harry lifted his glass before drinking. "That, Malfoy, is the answer I wanted. You do right by her, and I'll become your biggest advocate. You hurt her, and there will be several wizards lining up to hex you."</p><p>"I will be sure to remember that," Draco chuckled.</p><p>"I'm going to get out of your white hair and go lay down," Harry grumbled as he stood up.</p><p>Draco groaned and waved him off. "My hair isn't white," he growled.</p><p>"Okay, Malfoy," Harry said before chuckling. "Good night."</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Chapter 14</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Hermione was scribbling on her parchment as she saw a form enter her office. "One moment," she said as she held up a finger on her free hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When she concluded, her eyes rose to see Lucius standing there. "Good afternoon, Miss Granger," he said with a crisp timbre.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What can I do for you, Lucius?" Hermione asked without offering him a free chair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He entered the office and thumped his cane down with a heavy thud. It was like a fly buzzing around the room; her annoyance soared as he examined her workspace. Hermione knew he would speak eventually, even if this were an intimidating action he was trying to play. She wasn't going to buy into it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I have a critical inquiry for you," Lucius finally spoke.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione was not fond of this situation at all. She could sense it that he was already looking for a confrontation as his hand clasped his cane tightly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What is that?" She inquired as she shuffled her pages on her desk.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His hand ran along the grain of the wood in front of her. "How much is it going to take for me to convince you to stay away from my family? Money isn't an issue here. It must be the only reason you're interested in my son."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She met his eyes as her eyebrows knitted. "How dare you walk into my workplace and accuse me of hunting fortune, Mr. Malfoy," Hermione snapped and swung a hand. "Trying to buy me off, this is disgusting even for you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lucius reached over and grabbed her face cruelly in his gloved hand. "You listen to me, girl; I'm done with this game. You will leave us be!" He hissed pointedly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I suggest you let go of me," Hermione retorted as his grasp grew tight.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Mr. Malfoy, I believe you were departing," Kingsley declared, causing Lucius to pull away from Hermione.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes, well, there will be plenty of time to continue this later," Lucius huffed and left without acknowledging either of them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kingsley was scowling as he met Hermione's eyes. "What did he want?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione slumped in her chair. "He wants me to end things with Draco before they even start. The gall of that man," she grumbled and pinched the bridge of her nose.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So, you both took the initiative to make something of this? How come you haven't requested a full stop on Mr. Weasley coming?" He asked her with a tilt of his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We want to take things slow. Obviously, Lucius doesn't like the idea at all. Not that I didn't know this was coming," Hermione responded with a shake of her hair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Minister sat down in the chair and exhaled. "Hermione, this isn't going to be easy for you. There's going to be a whole different set of rules when you leave his residence. I hope you both are prepared for the fallout," Kingsley said as he knitted his fingers together.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Do you believe it would be concerning for others in regards to my personal interests?" Hermione questioned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kingsley shook his head. "No, no one really has anything to say about your personal life as long as it doesn't affect your work," he told her with a smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I do like him plenty, more than I ever thought I could," Hermione confessed as she ran a hand over the page in front of her. "Which is why I'm going to ask you a favor, Minister."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kingsley quirked an eyebrow. "You never ask much, Hermione. I'm listening."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione pushed the page in front of her toward him. "It's all right here."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Minister read her request and his eyebrows knitted. Hermione waited patiently and hoped he would agree that it wasn't necessarily for her, even if it were bending the rules.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione sat in front of Draco at the Leaky Cauldron in one of their smaller tables. It was very similar to how she had set it up the first time, to her own amusement. In between their small plates of pastries and tea was a related document, this declaring a reversal.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You never cease to amuse me, Hermione," Draco smirked as he tapped the table. "Why go through all of this, days before you leave?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Because this is the end of that. The next stage we take together will not be due to a contract," Hermione responded before sipping her tea. "Unless you have doubts?" she offered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Doubts in us or in your reasoning?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione picked at the danish and shrugged her shoulders. "Either or."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You're worried I'll want nothing to do with you outside of my house?" His question was flat, but he understood why she asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No, well, maybe a little," she faulted and dropped her gaze.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Draco reached over and took her hand. "Nothing is going to stop me from seeing this through. You would have to get an order of restraint and declare your life in danger for you to even put a dent on my effort I'm willing to put in," Draco told her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione twirled her finger around the rim of her glass. "Are you sure?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What happened today? Why do you seem so off?" Draco's voice was soothing as he ran a thumb on her palm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She tossed her hair and groaned. "Your father came in and tried to pay me off to leave you and your family alone."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Draco blinked. He wished he could say he was shocked, but he wasn't. It was more of a shock that he went all the way to the Ministry, in public, and outright tried to buy her absence. "Sounds to me the last efforts of a wizard on his way to acceptance. He knows there is nothing he can do about it, Hermione. He can't hurt you and won't try."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"He did hurt me, Draco. He made me seem like a brass," Hermione huffed and pulled her hand away from his. "I just want this to go smoothly, and your father is going to be a problem."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'll talk to him. He knows he's on thin ice, but I'll make it clear he isn't allowed to speak to you alone."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She closed her eyes before nodding. "I'll trust you. I know family is important to you, but I shouldn't feel so disgusting about our relationship."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Which is why I will talk to him."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione shifted in her chair and pointed to the contract. "You need to sign it, and I'll give it to Kingsley."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I suppose I should write to him and find out who the next witch will be," Draco groaned as he reached for the quill.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione hemmed and shook her head. "Don't worry about that until you get a letter, Draco. Why ask if there's no reason to?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He just nodded and tilted his head. "Can you wait to move your things and your cat until Sunday?" He questioned with a pout.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'll wait until Scorpius is in bed on Sunday," she affirmed with a motion of agreement.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Draco stood up and bent over to kiss her. "You know, I don't deserve you," he whispered as he cupped her face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You do more than you know, Draco," Hermione breathed as she smiled up at him. "Now, shall we discuss the weekend?" she inquired with a smirk.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Draco groaned and kissed her again before sitting in his chair once again. "Do we have to wait until then to crawl into the sheets again?" He asked with an impish expression.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Don't be a greedy Slytherin. You're the one who wanted to take this slow," Hermione laughed, shaking her head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I said slowly, I never said I wanted to torture myself," He responded with a toothy smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione ran her fingers through her hair as she rolled her eyes- a smile still stretching her lips pleasantly. "Well, we shall see. I'm not that type of witch, Draco."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He huffed and slumped in his seat. "Well, I never expected you to be easy."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione stifled a laugh and gestured for him to lower his voice. "I don't need the world to know," she snickered. "I have to go back to work," she mumbled as she checked her watch.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Come home early enough for dinner?" He asked with full puppy dog eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She rocked her head and stood up. "Most certainly, I miss your son," she jested and wandered over to him, kissing his cheek. "I'll see you back at your home."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Draco caught her hand before she moved to leave. "You know, this is the first time in my life, I've been so enthralled with learning someone, Hermione," he told her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The witch pulled his pale hand to her lips and kissed his knuckles. "Me too, Draco. Have a great afternoon."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He watched her bounce off after blowing him a kiss—what a fantastic concept… the idea that she was crazy about him despite his mess.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>
      <span>A cliche or is that your mother? No, another plot thickens...</span>
    </strong>
  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A dark pub with a few shady individuals was the destination as the well-dressed man entered. He wasn't accustomed to such places now that he was out of the loop of most of his contacts, but it was appropriate. Fewer ears. Fewer curious eyes. It was what was needed for that moment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The bright shade of purple in the corner was announcement enough, and the older wizard attempted to stride over without being noted. "Lucius, there's no use hiding. Anyone can hear you coming with that cane trudging over the floor," Her shrill voice spoke as the blond hair bobbed in his direction.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lucius huffed as he sat down across from her and cast a muffiato charm. "I'm pleased to see you still take the bait, Miss Skeeter."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She smirked as she adjusted her glasses and bit on one of her long nails. "Oh, Lucius, it has been quite a while."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He gestured for a drink and rocked his head. "Yes, indeed, it has. It seems your articles aren't as sot after since your disputed book."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rita's gaze turned crisp as she dropped her fingers from her mouth. "Well, no one likes a tainted hero, I suppose."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I have an infestation I require ridding from my family," He said as the waitress brought over a glass filled with silvery liquid.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rita watched the old hag leave before hemming. "And how might I be interested in your infestation? It's common knowledge that I can't write about Miss Good-for-Everyone without something substantial backing it. The Minister already had </span>
  <em>
    <span>strongly</span>
  </em>
  <span> requested my silence due to her child's death."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lucius's smirk grew after sipping his drink. "She lost a child, how the tale is weaved so thick."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes, well, little good that does if my readers don't get to enjoy the embellishments I love so much. So, tell me, what interest would I have in it?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The wizard tapped the table and tilted his head. "I have a proposition for you. If you're willing, it will become a wonderful tad of gossip for your readers. I know how much you do love to get into the heart of the mess," he spoke with a wicked smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rita set her half-empty glass aside and motioned agreement. "Tell me, and we shall see what we can do for each other."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Very good, if done correctly, it could benefit us both," He snickered and launched into the scenario… one of which had the blond woman leaned toward him in greed.</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Chapter 15</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>His fingers stretched across her bare back in the low light of sunrise. They were on the porch, isolated from the world, but on the edge of it. Draco's idea of them camping outside was more a snickering thought, but she liked it enough to apply it. So there they were, on the seat of the world's beginning. She was lulled into a heavy content sleep, and he enjoyed watching the sun kiss her revealed skin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her body was this temple; he didn't realize he worshiped until tasting the waters of it. Hermione entranced him. Should he feel guilty for not missing his wife as much when she was around? Astoria would have called him a stubborn ass if he did.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Mmm, Draco, keep that up," Hermione sighed drowsily.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His hand trailed her spine, and she murmured sounds of agreement. "You're this incredible vision," Draco whispered as he removed the sheets from her behind. "And this, very cute. If I had known this in Hogwarts, I would have begged to see it," he teased as his fingers played over the darkened mark on her right cheek.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione let out a wispy laugh as she crawled over to his lap. "And this?" she inquired, grasping him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Draco grunted and rested his head against the wall as he squirmed on the transfigured bed. "That would have asked for more."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She tempted him to rise with little effort and prowled over his body, straddling him. The sun was touching the edge of her wild hair as she cast it toward the violet sky. "Me too," she sighed while rolling her hips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"My very own vice," he growled as he touched her chest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione rode him with slow and deliberate motion as the sun haloed her in his view. She was this magical being with long wild hair and lust beyond words. His fingers touched and groped at her flesh in a desire to own and claim every inch as she gasped and panted over him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I need more," she whimpered and clawed at his chest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The red lines were gorgeous, and it satisfied him to no end that she displayed her desires so clearly. Draco gripped her hips and forced the witch into a rough pattern that ended their session quickly. Her form collapsed to him as he lounged against the wall.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We keep this up, and we'll make the record in Britain," He snickered through a deep breath.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She nuzzled his neck and sighed. "We need to get up so you can go crawl into your bed before your son wakes up."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh, you spoilsport," he huffed and helped her off his lap. "Come in there with me?" He snickered with a grin as he stretched across her torso.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione exhaled and ran her fingers through his hair. "You're a greedy Slytherin. No, I don't think your son should see us in bed together. If he repeats what he sees to your mother, you'll be in for an ear-bashing."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Draco rolled his eyes as he grazed his beard against the taut flesh of her chest. "We are passed shagging before marriage, aren't we?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione winced and scrunched her nose. "Poor form," she grumbled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His fingers ran over the rise and fall of her body. "Hermione, I only meant that in a tease."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I know, but I still don't think your son needs to see that yet," Hermione sighed as she touched his cheek.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He rocked his head against her bare chest. "I know."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Come in after he's awake?" He questioned with an arched eyebrow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Okay, that I can do," she responded and lifted his body from her enough to climb out of bed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Draco watched the sunlight caress her skin as she stretched. Luscious caramel thighs and darkened curvatures. It was this artistic flair of a paint stroke or even a sculpture that made her- there was no way to be sure she was real. That is until she glanced back at him with a serene smile. Then she was as real to him as oxygen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Aren't you going to get up?" she asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He crawled out of the sheets, and she picked up her wand from the table. With a quick flick and some murmured spell, Hermione changed their bed into the patio furniture it was before. Draco picked up his sweats and slid them on while she pulled on his button-up over her form. "I'm keeping this," she announced with a smirk.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Draco bent down and snatched her black knickers from the ground. "And these are now mine," he replied.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione folded her arms as she turned to him. "Those are my nice ones, Draco. I need them back."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'll buy nicer ones. These are now part of the vast collection I planned to have littered on my floor eventually."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione gathered her clothes with a sneer. "Then you best go shopping, Malfoy. I'll not be buying knickers if you plan to steal them all."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He caught her in a grasp and ran fingers over her hips. "Now, don't you go back to this Malfoy rubbish. I have you singing my name regularly," he huffed, burying his face in her hair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Just for a good jab," she laughed and ran her free hand over his fingers. "You have to go."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He bobbed his head against her and released the curvy witch. "Alright, but I won't say I'm happy about that."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione turned and kissed him lightly before walking across the large porch. "See you soon," she called back and disappeared around the corner.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Draco exhaled and went back inside his sitting room. Everything was dim and quiet. He glanced over at the sleeping portrait with a nod before skipping up to his bedroom. It had occurred to him that he might need to renovate some of the rooms again. He wasn't going to remove his parents from their wing with the master suite, but he might need to make his larger.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His eyes caressed the pristine bed and the arrow on his night table. He might need to remove that from prying eyes. The bed felt relieving against his stiff limbs as he slumped down, moving the arrow into the drawer. Feet tingled as he slipped into the blankets and huffed. Now, he had to wait. Waiting…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Dad?" Scorpius's voice called out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Draco stretched and ran a hand over his chest. "Yes, spawn of Malfoy?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Kitty an Miny?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"She'll be awake soon. Why don't you come crawl in here?" He responded loudly and turned toward the cracked door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The little thuds of feet followed, and soon his son appeared at the doorway. "Morning!" the boy hollered and ran over.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Draco chuckled and pulled up the child into bed. "Hello, good morning to you as well."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The boy squirmed and giggled. "Dad, we go to Alus?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Maybe, depends on Hermione."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A knock at the door drew their attention, and Hermione stood there in pajamas with damp hair. "Good morning, can I come in?" She asked, her posture seemed quite shy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Draco waved her over as the boy clapped. "Miny, dis good morning!" Scorpius cried with a bright smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione padded over, tucking her bare feet under the blankets. "It's cold!" she huffed and shivered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Draco tugged her closer, squeezing the boy between them. "Then warm up. Us Malfoys are all about running warm."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione nosed the boy with a smile. "Good morning, Scorp. How are you?" She questioned as Draco traced her shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Alus and Ames?" Scorpius asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We can go see them later if you both want," she responded as her eyes met Draco's.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Scorpius curled up against her and sighed. "So warm," he murmured as she embraced him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione huffed and tucked her chin over him as his hands curled in hers. Draco leaned over and kissed her forehead softly before pressing his to her brow. "You both look so cute snuggled like that," he whispered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was the first time he truly verbalized that. Somehow, it struck her roughly. He wasn't joking or teasing her with the ideas of an eventual future. That alone brought tears to her eyes. Draco moved his fingers to her cheek, and his thumb skated on her skin, just below her eye. "Draco," she whispered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I know, but it's time to wake up, or daddy gets grouchy!" He growled and started tickling the boy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Scorpius flailed and giggled against the witch, causing complete chaos! Hermione attempted to push Draco away, but he managed to convince his son to turn his witch's attack. It was a Malfoy mutiny. Hermione was in laughing fits before long, and she breathed in earnest, trying to fight them off. "Enough! I surrender."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Not until you say Slytherins are better!" Draco growled with a bright smile as he pinned her down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Scorpius was tickling her sides and laughing. "Yep, yep!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Alright, but only this once!" Hermione heaved.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Draco released her and flopped to the bed with a big smile before kissing her cheek. "I broke the wall, now that will happen every time."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione inhaled as she shook her head. "How about we get dressed and met Gin for breakfast today? I have to talk to her about visiting Andromeda for brunch tomorrow before dinner."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"If you want. I'm sure my son would love to tell the Potters all about his books," Draco mused as he tugged the boy over, snuggling him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Alus an Ames dragons," Scorpius affirmed with a nod.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione laughed and caressed his hair. "Oh, you're going to love Uncle Charlie. He knows all about dragons."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Draco thought about her living with another man. A Weasley. Like a brother or not, he was going to be there. He hadn't realized he had a look of distaste until Hermione arched an eyebrow at him. "I'm sure he does," was all he could say.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Does that bother you? You can meet him if you like," Hermione offered as she stifled a smirk.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ha, ha, funny, Hermione," he huffed while rolling his eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She leaned over and kissed his cheek before sitting up. "Well, I'm going to get up and get ready."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Scorpius launched himself at her. "Me too!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That's a good boy, let's get ready," Hermione responded and climbed off the bed. "You coming, daddy?" She teased with a smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Draco stretched his arm behind his head as he grinned. "Oh, yes, I'll get dressed here in a few minutes."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione couldn't hide the tint to her cheeks as she held his son in her arms. "Draco, don't terry," she scolded before leaving the room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It would be good to slow this down… Draco was starting to enjoy her constant presence and wouldn't deny that his son was happier, but it had to slow. If he got so wrapped up in all this good, he wouldn't be able to let go of the dark, and she would be encapsulated with it as well. Slowly… that's what it was going to take to keep her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <span>Weeks later…</span>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hermione yawned as she walked out of her bedroom. It was still early, but she wasn't sleeping well. "Good morning, sleepyhead," Charlie's voice shook her from her sluggish thoughts.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She pivoted toward the coffee table and saw the Dragon Keeper had his feet up and read the paper. "Charles, I would appreciate you not scaring me," she huffed and went to the small dining table.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"How did you sleep?" He asked, still not looking back at her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Rubbish as usual," she grumbled as she poured herself some tea he had sitting out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He hemmed and flipped a page. "Are you going to see your beau on Friday?" he questioned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No, this week I'm working late, you know that," she exhaled as she stirred in her sugar. "Why do you ask?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No reason," he responded before finally turning to her. "Do you happen to know if he's visiting a cousin or sister?" He asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione yawned again and sat down in her armchair. "No, Charles. He doesn't have any close relatives."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Weasley relaxed on the sofa and set the paper down. "Thanks for grabbing me some apples. It's been a craving of mine since being away from Romania. It was my favorite snack."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Of course," Hermione responded and waved for the paper. "I want to catch up on things."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Charlie tossed half the paper at her. "I'm still working on this half. What time you headed to work."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Probably an hour, why?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I figured I'd go in with you. I want to visit some blokes in the beast division," He murmured, still not lifting the pages he was keeping a hold on.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione flipped through the paper leisurely as she drank her tea, enjoying the positive news for a change. She noted the middle was missing the gossip columns. "I didn't peg you as a Rita reader, Charlie," Hermione stated as she continued her perusing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm not usually, but some of these witches are interesting to hear about," He said and lifted the paper to his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione quirked her head with a frown. He was acting strangely, and that was a signal of his. Whatever he was hoarding, he didn't want her to see it. She stood up and sat down next to him on the sofa, causing the redheaded wizard to set the pages aside.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What can I do for you?" He asked with a smirk.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione reached over and snatched the missing pages. "What are you hiding?" she hissed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No, wait, don't," he sputtered and tried to pull them away from her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She stopped moving when she saw the picture. It was Draco leaving some woman's house and kissing her- quite thoroughly by the look of it, before skipping down the steps and walking off. Hermione froze completely as she watched the picture reset and played again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>A Possible New Proposal in the Making? Witch's Choice, but Bachelor's Reign.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hermione couldn't hold it in, she turned and voided her roiling stomach on the rug. How could she have been so fucking stupid?</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Chapter 16</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Draco groaned and scrubbed his face. What the fuck happened last night? He felt disoriented as he winced and moaned through his head, pounding to a scrunched up pink t-shirt on the other side of his pillows. When he reached out, he put it to his nose and gagged. Someone wears far too much perfume, but this was definitely not his witch's shirt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>All he could remember was getting into a row with his father and going to go drink in his sitting room. Did he throw something at his late wife's portrait? How did this shirt get here?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Minky," Draco grumbled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The house-elf appeared on the bed and bowed. "Master Malfoy needs a potion from Minky?" She asked quietly and handed him a vial.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes, thank you," he groaned and took it with a quick measure. "What happened last night?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minky bent down closer to him, and her eyes were big. "Master Malfoy, are you sure you want Minky to tell you?" She whispered, worry in her voice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes, better than my mother," he mumbled and tossed away the pink shirt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Master Malfoy was angry after you tore Mistress Malfoy's painting and left. Master Lucius told Mistress Narcissa that he would go find you. It was morning time before Master Lucius brought you home. Master Malfoy was very unwell," Minky said as she pressed her ears to her cheeks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Draco huffed as anxiety built in his chest. "Is my mother awake?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minky bobbed her head. "Mistress Narcissa hasn't slept yet. She has been arguing with Master Lucius."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He ascended from his bed and moaned in agony at the aching in his body. He felt so sore and ill from his binge last night. Draco pulled on his sweats, and Minky offered him another potion without saying anything. He downed it and handed her back the empty bottle before she popped from existence. The little elf knew there was a storm brewing, and Draco was sure he was the cause.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Walking over to his door to his sitting room, he took a deep breath before entering. When he climbed down the stairs, his heart was torn and crumpled at the center. There it was plain as day, The rip right in the middle of the framed portrait and his sleeping wife was no longer there. What did he do? Was he so much about sabotaging his happiness that he would ruin everything?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Draco walked over to the frame and placed his hand on the wood. "I'm sorry," he whispered before moving to leave.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I forgive you," her voice caused sweat to build on his brow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Draco snapped around to see his wife standing in the frame with his great-great-great-grandmother. The matriarch was asleep, but the young witch was blinking with a pursed expression. "Astoria," he sighed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You were angry that I finally woke up, but I only did to say goodbye, Draco. I can't keep watching you every night cry over me. You have a new love in your life, and she's charming. I always liked Hermione and what you need to admit finally, so do you. I wasn't the one who followed her bills, who taught our son certain words are bad to say, who actually felt remorse for never apologizing. You need to let go," Astoria told him with a nod.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Draco walked up to her and reached out, touching the canvas. "Please, don't say that. I love you; I always will," he huffed, holding back the deep emotion he gripped so tightly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She ducked down to his level and smiled. "So put that love to good use, Draco. Fix the scars and wounds. Live. I didn't want to have Scorpius so you would live my death over and over again. I had him so you could love him for me. If you love me, you will give your love freely as I had done for you. We both went into our marriage, hating each other. I despised your anger, and you loathed my lust for living. It wasn't until I grew ill that you knew just exactly why I wanted to enjoy life… it was due to end far sooner than I would have liked. Our marriage was beautiful, but our love was only the beginning. Live as I did, you will find peace in that."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"This is the end?" Draco asked, a tear falling down his cheek.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Astoria nodded and pressed her hand to his. "It has been for a while, my love. I didn't want to leave you, but now that you're in better hands, I need to. You need to let go, Draco. For your heart's sake, the heart I treasured until my death. For you were the love of my life; let her be the love of yours. My chapter is over; it's time to start a new one."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Draco kissed the painting, his lips landing where her cheek was located. "You, my love, are and always will be the savior of my heart."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Now, go save hers. Be someone's savior and not the heartbroken man you were. It's going to be a rough road, but you can do this. With everything in you, I know you can. I love you," she whispered before pulling away from his form.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Draco backed away from the frame, and she smiled down at him. "Will you come back?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"To see our son, but that won't be for a long time. I have things I must do. Don't look for me, Draco, start over. It's the only thing I've ever asked of you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I love you, Astoria Malfoy," Draco sighed and wiped his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Astoria waved and blew him a kiss. "I will always love you, Draco Malfoy. Please love as I loved you. Endlessly and without condition," with that, Astoria left the old matriarch's frame and out of his life.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was over.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That numbed him but somehow made his chest lighter. Her permission gave him the needed relief of his guilt. Draco breathed and thought as he calmed himself. It was all too much. He needed some tea and to sort out precisely what had happened last night. He wouldn't have shagged some witch; there was no way if he was that upset about Astoria.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Draco left the room and shuffled down the staircase in a sluggish determination. He headed to the drawing-room, and the door was open the slighted. When he entered, his mother was pacing the floor while his father was lounging on the sofa.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You self-righteous, ridiculous excuse for a father," Narcissa hissed as she shook the paper in her hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Please, dearest, tell me more about your disposition," Lucius grumbled and waved his hand in the air.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Draco took a few more steps into the room, and they both glanced at him. "And you, what kind of behavior can be construed as sound?" Narcissa growled as she directed her attention to her son.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm not sure what you mean, mother," Draco said with a head shake.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The fireplace went off, and green filled the room. Lucius sat a bit straighter, and Narcissa covered her mouth. Hermione was standing there; her posture was like a cat ready to pounce. Her breathing gave her away as she held up a copy of the Prophet. "Someone explain this to me?" She asked, her voice was filled with anger.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm not positive what everyone is upset about," Draco admitted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione stomped over to him and waved the paper in his face. "This, Malfoy. This is what your mother is upset about!" She cried, and now Draco could see the anger was tinted with hurt in her expression.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Draco glanced at the picture and scowled as he watched it replay. He touched his lip and felt a sore, causing him to huff. "There's no way I would drunkenly shag some witch after my fortune, Hermione," he told her, moving the paper from his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Then what? Are you telling me someone was pretending to be you?" She growled and glanced over at Lucius.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lucius glowered at the pair and pointed to his wife. "Ask her, and I spent most of the night looking for him. He ran off in an upheaval ranting about his dead wife. When I finally found him, he clung to some witch's shirt and claimed he deserved to be in ruins. You believe I would design something so ridiculously uncalculated?" He snarled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione turned to Draco, her eyes now wide with fear. "What happened? Why were you upset?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I ripped Astoria's portrait, but that wouldn't cause me to go sleep with some witch who isn't you! Why in the name of magic would I shag some witch instead of finding you? Why would that even be something I would do when I'm plastered. This isn't real," Draco said and held up the paper.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You told me you were visiting an old friend of Astoria's," Lucius grumbled. "Your drunken rambling was quite hasty as you left here."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Narcissa threw the paper down. "This is dragon shite, I don't believe a word you're telling me, Lucius," Narcissa snapped and straightened her dress.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You were there! You heard him shouting it, clear as a spell! He was going to go visit her to see if Astoria went to visit her," Lucius retorted as he stood up. "Don't you lie to the witch because he found a pureblood witch who understood his pains and sought comfort. Some of us don't need some mudblood sniffing around, but true understanding," Lucius finished with a huff.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Draco strode over swiftly and punched his father in the face, knocking the man down. "You piece of shit, don't call her that." Draco snarled as he took out his wand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What did you do, Lucius?" Narcissa questioned with a sneer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It doesn't matter," Hermione sighed, causing Draco to glance back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What do you mean?" he asked with knitted brows.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione shook her head and dropped the pages to the floor. "He will never let us be, Draco. Whether this is true or not, he will stop at nothing. I'm so tired." She murmured and walked toward the fireplace.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Wait, where are you going? We have to sort this out," Draco insisted as he ran toward her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When his hand touched her arm, she glanced up at him. "Draco, I have work. I have tons to do and don't have the capacity to work on us today. When you sort out your feelings, let me know," she softly spoke and attempted to pull away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Draco bent down to kiss her, and she scowled up at him, jerking away from his proximity. "You smell of stale liquor and perfume, Malfoy. Go sort out your life, but leave me alone."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hermione, please, I didn't do this, I swear," He huffed as he attempted to take her hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She gazed at the floor, and he saw a tear skate down her cheek. "Then it's a really good farse. Even if you didn't, it feels like you did, and I can't talk to you right now," she whispered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her hand pulled away, and Draco groaned. "What can I do to make you see I would never do this to you? Please?" He implored as he sunk to his knees and grabbing at her hand. "Please, Hermione, you have to know I would never."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"When your memories come back from your drunken night, and if they hold memories of another witch, I wouldn't be able to cope with that again. Remember, a love potion can do wonders, and I wouldn't put it passed your father to strike at me like that," Hermione voiced and turned her vision toward the older Malfoys.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Better than another child's death due to poor blood," Lucius hissed, and Hermione bit her lips tightly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She couldn't hold back the tears as she nodded. "You will get what you deserve, Lucius, and I don't intend on lifting a finger to seek it."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Narcissa approached the witch as she turned to grab floo powder. "Hermione, dear, you know that this was manufactured. My son loves you," Narcissa said as she attempted to stop Hermione politely.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Manufactured or not, I have my own wounds to lick," Hermione huffed and tossed the floo into the fire.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She stepped from the older witch's hands and into the green flames, calling out her flat, then disappearing from sight. Draco collapsed to the floor in a bent praying position.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Of all the selfish things you could do, Lucius," Narcissa growled, and Draco heard her stomp over toward her husband.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You really think I wanted our name plastered on the paper like a bad habit? The disgusting description of greed is enough to turn anyone's stomach," Lucius snapped with a tone of disdain.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I wouldn't put it passed you," Draco mumbled as he sat up. "How could you do this to me, father?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>This</span>
  </em>
  <span> was not my plan," Lucius retorted, and Draco listened to the man get up and leave the room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Draco shook his head and scrubbed his face. "What are the odds that I didn't do this, mother?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her hand pressed to his shoulder. "It's improbable you did this, son, but unless she sees it, she will always assume you did."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>How could he have let it go this far? His own father turning against him? What was he going to do?</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Chapter 17</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hermione was sitting in a meeting with the chairs. They were down to three concepts and only had two weeks to prepare to annulment the prior bill. They all went through the stacks of papers in front of them with various motions of approval.</p><p>"Any one of these is a great idea," John said and patted his stack.</p><p>Griselda hemmed and nodded. "I have to say, girl, you make one determined witch. These are wonderful. Even as a whole, all three would compliment each other well."</p><p>Minerva placed her hand down on the pages. "I am willing to start working with the Ministry on the book exchanges tomorrow if you want to lay the groundwork out for that clause. Botts would be more than happy to have Hogwarts as a client if the Ministry will accept the funding terms."</p><p>Hermione shifted in her chair and bobbed her head. "Well, I'm willing to work on them; however, we see fit."</p><p>Kingsley scratched his chin before nodding. "Well, let's decide as a whole, which would be most urgently proposed. We must take it slowly," he announced.</p><p>The rest of the meeting went well, and Hermione grew distracted. She dismissed herself and went to lunch, only half-way interested in food. There was a lovely numb that had clouded her lately, and it was relieving in a way. Nothing to feel, nothing to think of… Charlie was right; work just made more sense than the realm of the heart.</p><p>She was wandering Diagon Alley with pages over her face, reading the notes she took. "Miss Granger," a familiar voice spoke.</p><p>Hermione pulled her sheets down and met eyes with George, smirking wildly. "Georgie, what are you doing?" she huffed while rolling her eyes.</p><p>"About the same as you by the look of it. You want to eat lunch with me?" He offered while waggling his eyebrows.</p><p>She let him tuck his arm around her as they continued down the alley. "Yes, we can."</p><p>They entered the Leaky Cauldron and sat down at a smaller table. Hermione tucked her pages away as George started talking about the family. Small talk, but today she just didn't feel like it was working. He noted her distance and scrunched his nose. "Hey, earth to Granger. I need you to tell me what's going on."</p><p>Hermione exhaled and waved her hand as their tea was delivered. "Nothing. June is approaching, and with it is a ton of work."</p><p>"How are things with Malfoy?" George questioned with a frown.</p><p>The witch sipped her cup, and she rolled her shoulders. "I haven't spoken to him since the article."</p><p>George's frown grew as he tapped the table. "What do you mean you haven't spoken to him? It's been two weeks. For someone who obviously had that much affection for you, you're willing to buy what Rita Skeeter is selling?" His voice sounded almost accusatory.</p><p>"Well, explain to me the picture George? The smell of stale perfume. All of it? For all I know, I was just a rebound."</p><p>"Now you just sound like a snot, Hermione," George grumbled. "You realize something important, right?"</p><p>Hermione groaned and rolled her eyes. "What? Tell me because you're going to anyway."</p><p>George exhaled and grasped her free hand. "Hermione, my arrow wouldn't have worked on him if he didn't already have strong feelings for you. Love potions may work on most targets, but weak ones wouldn't if they're in fact in love with someone else. You know that we both do. A love potion dipped arrow wouldn't have worked if he didn't want to kiss you in the first place."</p><p>Her hand jerked in his as her eyes grew. "What do you mean?"</p><p>"I mean, dunderhead, that if he didn't want more than a shag from you, the arrow wouldn't have caused him to be so frenzied. I designed the arrows for that purpose. They are meant to be used with emotions, not wankers."</p><p>Hermione was silent as the food was served, and she chewed her lips. "Georgie, what if he really did do what she wrote? How can I forgive him after everything that happened with Ron?"</p><p>George ran his thumb over her hand while shaking his head. "He didn't. I watched that picture, and the man was fumbling to walk right. Lucius is the codger that would act as his son to get rid of you, and it worked."</p><p>A tear skated from her eyelash as she pulled her hand away. "I don't know what to do," Hermione admitted.</p><p>"Honestly, you need to get your arse up, call it an early day and go mend your damn fences. I don't think I've ever seen anyone look at you the way he does, Hermione. Get over your fears and actually love someone. It's time to let it go- plus, you're too smart to end up with someone that doesn't challenge you."</p><p>It was this moment in time that shook her from her numb. The identification that she truly missed him to her core. He didn't once owl her or beg for her forgiveness. Draco just disappeared from her life, and in that absence, her despair lingered.</p><p>"He won't," she breathed as a growing fear surfaced.</p><p>"Grab your proclaimed Gryffindor courage and go find out," George snapped.</p><p>Hermione shuffled her fork around her plate before nodding. "Okay, Georgie. I will go see him after we finish lunch."</p><p>The redhead bobbed his head and smirked. "Now, when are you planning on telling him you are in love with him?"</p><p>"Not your business," Hermione snickered with a small smile.</p><hr/><p>Draco was fumbling with what shirts he needed as he placed them on his bed. He was anxious to be doing this in the first place. There was little he could pose an argument about it; he had to go visit them. A long time coming if he had to be truthful. Two days of them, and he hoped he'd leave in one piece.</p><p>There was a knock at the door. "Draco, darling, you have a visitor," Narcissa declared through the barrier.</p><p>"Tell them I'll be down shortly. Put them in the drawing-room until I finish packing," Draco said with a shake of his head.</p><p>Silence. Then he heard her clear her throat. "Draco, I don't think this should wait. Finish up after," Narcissa's voice was a bit sterner than routinely.</p><p>Draco exhaled and tossed down his socks on the bed before walking toward the door. When he opened it, he saw his mother nearly biting her nails off as she waited. "What cannot wait?" He grumbled.</p><p>"Just, well, come with me," she fumbled before waving him along.</p><p>Draco followed his mother down the stairs, and his legs nearly gave out on him when he spotted curly honey-spun hair. Hermione turned fully toward him, and he noted her cheeks were rosy, and her lips painted crimson. His brow scrunched as they reached the floor. "Hermione," he breathed.</p><p>She straightened her buttoned blouse and exhaled. "Draco, do you have time to have dinner with me?"</p><p>He stood in front of her and cleared his throat. "I actually don't have time tonight," he huffed, running fingers through his hair.</p><p>"Oh, it, okay," Hermione sputtered before biting her lip.</p><p>Draco waved his hand and groaned. "No, it's not you, I just promised to visit my inlaws," Draco grumbled.</p><p>Her eyes traced his face as recognition rolled through her expression. "You're taking Scorpius to meet his grandparents?"</p><p>"Yes, I thought it was important," Draco mumbled.</p><p>Hermione rocked on her heels with a nod. "It's most certainly more important than dinner," she finished with a small curve to her lips.</p><p>"Well, I have about ninety minutes until the Portkey. Did you need my signature- Were there papers I forgot to file?"</p><p>Narcissa, who had busied herself with reorganizing small things on a table, snapped her head in their direction. "Draco, the girl wants to talk," she hissed.</p><p>Hermione's cheeks darkened before straightening her posture. "I preferably would like to have dinner. This can wait until then," she declared.</p><p>"Mother," Draco grumbled.</p><p>Narcissa rolled her eyes but obliged to the unspoken need for privacy. The matron left the room with a flutter of fabric, leaving the two standing alone in the hall. Draco pulled on his jacket before nodding. "Well, I will be back on Saturday. Would you like to have dinner then?"</p><p>"I missed you," Hermione said before covering her mouth.</p><p>His heart, which was already battling a losing war at seeing her, knotted in complete submission to her confession. "Me too," he responded.</p><p>"You didn't write," she whispered while dropping her gaze to the floor.</p><p>"You told me to tell you when I've sorted out my feelings. I haven't- I'm still on my knees waiting for you," He spoke in a low tone.</p><p>"And I've tried to forget you, but I can't seem to do it," Hermione responded.</p><p>"You have to know, I didn't shag that witch," he said with a tight expression.</p><p>Hermione just motioned agreement. "George told me it was your father."</p><p>The silence was deafening. Hermione couldn't meet his gaze, and he didn't know what to say next. What was the proper way to finish this dilemma that sat like cancer between them?</p><p>"Can we start over?" Draco asked.</p><p>"Start over?" Hermione echoed with large eyes as she looked up at him.</p><p>Draco nodded and waved his hand in a circle. "I feel like these last two weeks have been difficult. From the very start, we thought this wasn't going to be anything, but found ourselves lying about how broken each of us was. We told ourselves that love was never going to be the answer, and it wormed its way in, much to my surprise. I don't want to compare wounds or blame our faults; I want to sincerely see if we can do this, Hermione."</p><p>"I'm not sure what you mean," Hermione admitted with a grimace.</p><p>He could see she was preparing to get her heart wrenched from her chest. Even her posture changed, and her shoulders curled forward. "I want to court you, sincerely this time, Hermione. The only way I know how. We will have dinner Saturday and write out a contract. The perimeters of what we expect of each other."</p><p>"What?" She spat with a pinched scowl.</p><p>Draco glanced around the hall to be sure they were still alone. "A contract, much like the one we ended before. Expect this time; my father won't have much of a choice- it will be proper. You will be a Malfoy prospect, just as Astoria was."</p><p>Hermione waved her hands as they stiffened in front of her. "Wait, I don't believe in that pureblood bureaucratic garble, Draco."</p><p>Draco raised a finger. "Hermione, we are going to do this the only way my father can understand. I thought about that morning quite a bit over the last fortnight. How I didn't listen to your qualms. How words didn't matter to him, and I couldn't agree more. A contract of that caliber is binding, and he hasn't a choice," he said as his eyebrows knitted together.</p><p>"What if I don't want to marry you?" Hermione retorted.</p><p>Draco snorted and tossed his hand aside. "Then we sever the contract and part ways. The only thing this contract would state is the prospect of it. There would be no running off, no disappearing, and definitely no place to hide. Both parties would have to agree to the disengagement," he finished.</p><p>"This is ridiculous," she huffed before shifting on her feet.</p><p>"Six months. Give me six months, and if you aren't ready to marry me, we can call the whole thing off. If you decide in six months that you are, we can start a marriage contract and go from there. This is how I work, Hermione. When I'm serious, I put in the effort. You can't say it doesn't work because my last marriage started rocky, but she turned out to be one of my life loves. I want this to work, and I must protect you while I do so."</p><p>Hermione removed the curls from her face and groaned. The rinse and repeat of the same concept she was trying to avoid with the marriage law. The very same idea, except… Draco was staring at her with curiosity as she decided if she could do this. "What would be the outline?"</p><p>Draco smirked and pressed a hand to his hip. "You're the law writer. I can send you over a copy of a typical pureblood contract, and you can adapt it to your standards. I'm giving you a choice, Hermione. I want this to work for us. I am willing to go lengths for it to, but I don't want to repeat what my father did. I don't want him to try to buy your absence. I definitely don't want you to accuse me of cheating on you again," He explained with a frown.</p><p>She nipped at her lower lip before speaking. "I'm sorry."</p><p>"I am too. I'm sorry for not pulling my head out of my arse to see that you were just as scared as I was. These last two weeks, I've done some soul searching. I know what I needed to do if I was ever going to make this work. Love isn't just something that happens once in a lifetime; it's maintained through brutal honesty. I don't know the first thing about the frilly muggle dating. I don't even know how to date a witch I'm not contracted with. Help me by giving me standards I need to live up to because I don't know what to do with all my baggage too," He confessed and ran a hand over his beard.</p><p>Hermione nodded as she exhaled. "Okay, that's fair."</p><p>"Give a Slytherin a centimeter, he'll take the whole yard," He snickered with a smirk.</p><p>"Isn't that the truth," Hermione grumbled with a smile.</p><p>"Make me work just as hard as you, Hermione. I'm still lost in the do's and don'ts in a relationship. Astoria taught me many things, but I was no means a decent husband until the pregnancy. I had to grow leaps and bounds to rise to the occasion. Believe me. There will be days I won't want to. This isn't an identity crisis, so stop glaring at me. I have stewed on my incompetence for weeks and would like the chance to prove myself a better partner and quite the businessman. Do you still want this?"</p><p>"Yes, Draco," she sighed while rocking her head.</p><p>"Okay, good, then Saturday at six? I'll come by your flat," He announced and took her hand.</p><p>"Send me that page," she reminded him.</p><p>Draco kissed her knuckles and lingered to smell the perfume radiate off her wrist. "I promise. I look forward to seeing you," He sighed before releasing her fingers.</p><p>"You realize we can't do anything until after June?" Hermione asked with a tilt to her head.</p><p>Draco shrugged his shoulders and grinned. "I suppose we will have to wait until Weasley leaves then."</p><p>That left a massive question in the air. "You would still wait?"</p><p>"Yes, seeing as someone made sure that another witch wouldn't take her place at my home while she was sacking up with some Dragon Keeper," He grumbled with a roll to his eyes.</p><p>Hermione's cheeks bloomed with bright color as she squirmed. "Well, of course."</p><p>He gave her a toothy grin and exaggerated a groan of displeasure. "She can see whichever redheaded, moronic, dutiful," his rant was stopped when she closed the distance and pulled him into a kiss. It was gorgeous and relieving for the pale wizard as he moaned and sought something to press her against. They soon found the wall next to the banister, her back thudded against the wall, knocking over the vase on the table nearby. Hermione whimpered and clawed at his tucked shirt, creating this tension to scramble like heady teenagers in an empty classroom.</p><p>"Miny!" Scorpius's voice rang into the hallway.</p><p>Draco pulled away, panting and smoothing his jacket over the disheveled clothing. "Hello son, look who's come to see us off to your grandparents," he said with a smile at the waddling child.</p><p>Hermione bent down just in time to catch the boy in a hug. "Oh, I missed you!" She exclaimed and kissed his cheek.</p><p>Scorpius babbled in a heated frenzy about things. He was mentioning the Potters, Teddy, Crookshanks, and even books. The witch lifted the child and nodded with enthusiasm as he rambled on. "Well, sounds exciting," she said as he breathed deeply.</p><p>Scorpius clapped and hugged her again. "Missed Miny."</p><p>"I missed you, but you're going to be leaving here soon. We'll see about you seeing everyone soon, alright?"</p><p>"Sunday," Draco confirmed with a nod.</p><p>"Sunday?" Hermione repeated.</p><p>"At the Burrow. I figured dinner was on for Sunday still, correct?"</p><p>Hermione blinked at him and motioned agreement. "Yes, of course."</p><p>"Then we'll come," the father said before ruffling his son's hair. "All together."</p><p>This man. She hardly knew him. Who was this Draco standing in front of her now? How was he so calm and collected in comparison to who he was before? What changed, and why?</p><p>"Okay," Hermione said.</p><p>Draco took Scorpius just as Narcissa walked back into the room. "Draco, you have only a short while," She reminded him.</p><p>"Yes, quite right. We're going to head out," Draco huffed and set the boy down. "I'll be right back if you want to walk us out."</p><p>"Alright," Hermione murmured.</p><p>His form parted from her proximity and launched up the staircase, announcing his heavy feet were nearly skipping steps. Hermione shuffled as the small toddler in front of her motion to be picked up. She complied as Narcissa approached.</p><p>"He's been doing much better. He even has been seeing a wizard about his grief," Narcissa murmured with a pinched expression. "I failed in giving my son the proper tools to help with emotions," she said when Hermione's eyes grew.</p><p>"How? Wait, when?"</p><p>"The day after you left. He spoke to a member of the Alchemist Society and got a recommendation from her. She lost her husband to Dragon Pox a few years ago," Narcissa mused as she flicked her wand at the broken vase, causing the pieces to fly to the table and repair.</p><p>Hermione pressed her chin over the child's shoulder. "He's serious about this?" She asked.</p><p>Narcissa smiled with a rocking motion to her head. "My son missed you fiercely. He wants to be a better man for you, Hermione. This contract business he thinks I'm unaware of is a smart decision. Make it very clear what you want from him, and he will be most willing to comply."</p><p>"And Lucius?" Hermione questioned.</p><p>"Won't have a choice. He's at Draco's mercy when contracts are applied- they're binding in our way of life. My son is doing more than announcing his intentions to marry you, and he is stating in writing that you are the most precious prospect of our House. I hope you recognize how stunning of a declaration that is," Narcissa finished with a nod.</p><p>Scorpius clung to the witch and kissed her cheek. "Miny go bye agin?"</p><p>"No, lovely, I'll stay this time," Hermione murmured as she kept eye contact with the matron. "He loves me- truly?"</p><p>"Yes," Narcissa replied.</p><p>The thunderous footsteps of Draco coming down the stairs announced their soon departure. Hermione held the boy closer to her and kissed his cheek. "Okay, you have fun at your grandparents, and I'll see you in a few days."</p><p>"Miny come too!" He retorted, gripping her shirt.</p><p>Draco stopped in front of them with a large suitcase. His expression contorted as he hemmed. "Scorpius, don't fuss. I promise we'll see her on Sunday."</p><p>"No!" Scorpius howled.</p><p>Hermione helped the child off her shirt and touched his cheek while slinging the book in one arm. "Listen, I will wait for you, okay? We'll spend the whole day together and visit James, Albus, Teddy, and everyone."</p><p>"Dis soon, hm?" He questioned while wiping his red eyes.</p><p>"Soon. One, two, three days, okay?" Hermione asked with a smile.</p><p>Scorpius held up his hand with four fingers. "Dis?"</p><p>Hermione held up three fingers. "See, so soon."</p><p>Scorpius hugged her again and nodded against her shoulder. "Okay."</p><p>Hermione bounced the child in her arms and gave Draco a sympathetic expression. "He didn't nap?" She asked.</p><p>Draco exhaled with a shake of his head. "No, he was having a day."</p><p>"That's okay. You'll sleep better tonight. Try and be good," Hermione murmured and kissed the boy's hair.</p><p>"Come along, darling. Let's walk out," Narcissa murmured and attempted to peel the child from Hermione.</p><p>Scorpius went to his grandmother and clung to her. "I think it's best if we depart now, Hermione," Draco said, causing the witch to glance over at him.</p><p>Hermione held out her hand with a nod. "I'll see you on Saturday at six o'clock. Try not to be late," she voiced with a curve to her lips.</p><p>Draco took her fingers and pulled them to his lips. "I'll be most punctual," he promised and kissed her hand once again.</p><p>Hermione waved after he released her and left the manor with a quick farewell. That left the Malfoys standing in the hallway, glancing at each other. Narcissa calmed the child and tilted her head at her son.</p><p>"Draco, I do hope you plan this out. Your father is going to be furious."</p><p>His eyes narrowed as he motioned agreement. "I have an idea and will curse him to oblivion if he attempts anything sour again. He won't disgrace this House by his deceit and scandalous behavior again."</p><p>"Not before I," Narcissa huffed and set the boy on his feet. "He will be home tomorrow. Let's be discreet on our visit today."</p><p>"I will see you on Saturday," Draco said.</p><p>Narcissa leaned to her son's cheek and kissed it. "I love you, son. Be safe," she murmured.</p><p>"I love you too, mother."</p><p>The Malfoy father and son left the manor and walked hand in hand down the pathway. This was going to be the final chapter to this portion of Draco's love story with Astoria. The woman who saved him from darkness… he just needed to find courage for his own next chapter. Hermione Jean Granger was going to be his wife; there could be no other ending.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Alright, we're all caught up. Now, I'll just need to write new chapters since I finished editing and posting what I have so far!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>